AkaKuro Network
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan! - Tertanda, AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team (Reo, Kotaro, Chihiro & Eikichi). [AkaKuro slight!MayuOgi/NijiHai, BL, Fujodan!AllChara, FB mode]. Part 4/4. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

by **Fujimoto Yumi,** _ **2015**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Akashi X Kuroko**

by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Rated T – T+ / Humor, Romance, Friendship.**_

 _ **Warning : BL, Shonen-ai, major OOC! Fujodan!AllChara**_

 ** _Alay detected. Facebook mode._**

 _ **A/N1 :**_ ** _FF_ ini bisa juga ****dibilang _sekuel FF_ 'AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan' bisa juga tidak.**

 **Tidak harus baca yang itu, kalau mau baca langsung yang ini juga bisa.**

 _ **Don't like, please unread.**_

 _ **Enjoy, happy reading!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A_ Kuroko no Basuke _Fanfiction_**

 **AkaKuro _Network_**

 _by_ **Fujimoro Yumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

 _ **Secret Group Joined▼ – → Share – √ Notifications – •••**_

 _ **Discussion – Members – Events – Photos – Files Search this group**_

 _ **Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Add File Member 56 members**_

 _ **Write something… + Add People to Group**_

 _ **Invite by Email**_

* * *

 _ **PINNED POST**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _updated the description._

 _an hour ago_

 _ **Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan!**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team**_

 _ **(Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Nebuya Eikichi)**_

* * *

 _ **RECENT ACTIVITY**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo**

MAN-TEMAN KALIAN SEMUA TAU GA? AKYU PUNYA BERITA BARU LOH! INI PENTING **#boboan**

 _ **July 14 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** BERITA APA _NEECHAN_ APA APA APA? **#sokgataukamu – 5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP! **#tengkurap – 4** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** lebih baik cepat beritahu, Mibuchi. **– 4** _ **people like this.**_

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** apa- _ssu_ apaaa? Apa Kuroko _cchi_ tambah imut- _ssu_? **#udahpastilah – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** apa temanya maso? Kalo iya—saya butuh bakso buat ngemaso—ah! _KITAKORE_! **–** **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** **Izuki** _damare_! **Mibuchi** , jangan bikin orang penasaran! **– 5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** aku harap berita yang fenomenal **#apaan – AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ **like this.**

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi #dudukanteng #makanpopcorn #ditendangKantoku**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** _maa, maa_ , lebih baik cepat beritahu sebelum Riko sadar bahwa kami semua mengintip ponsel—dan sebelum dia gabung di sini terus –kalian tau lah :) **– AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **5** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** KALAU SAMPE SOK _PENDING_ BEGINI PASTI BERITA YANG LUAR BINASA **#salah – AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** cepetan dong, Mibu- _chin_. **– AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **5** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** **Atsushi** , makannya _pending_ dulu bisa? **– AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** ga bisa Muro- _chin_. Aku laparrr. **– AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** emangnya kapan kau tidak lapar, Murasakibara? Bahkan tiang basket pun bisa kau makan. **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **12** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** GAPAPA MUKKUN! KALAU KEHABISAN MAKANAN, SILAHKAN MAKAN **Himuro** - _KUN_ , YA! DIA SIAP KAPAN AJA DEH KAYAKNYA KALAU DI MAKAN SAMA MUKKUN **#YATERUS #JENIUS – AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** berita apa, Mibuchi-san? Sumimasen, sumimasen jika aku kepingin tau **#bungkukbungkuk – Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro Momoi Satsuki** KENAPA GADIS SECANTIK DIRIMU HARUS JADI _FUJO_ , MBAK, KENAPA, MBAK, KENAPA? KOMENANMU MENCIPTAKAN DELUSI TAK BERUJUNG DI KEPALAKU **#mimisan #tefar – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **19** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** YANG NGE _POST_ MANA SIH **Mibuchi**! NONGOL ELAH. _**–**_ **50** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _btw_ saya mau ngundang orang masuk grup ini, kawan-kawans. Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik karena dia orang yang akan sangat memuaskan hasrat kali—GA! HASRAT SAYA AJA LAH **#gaginijuga – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **48** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** KAGAK, BECANDA DEH SERIUS! DIA BAKALAN BANJIRIN _WALL_ INI DENGAN PIK AKAKURO YESHH **– AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **43** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro #MAAPKENSAYAYANGSEDANGOOC – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** wuah, ada seseorang yang membuat **Mayuzumi** - _san_ tertarik? LUAR BIASA LUAR BINASA **#BUKAN – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** WOI YANG NGE _POST_ SYALAN AMAT SIH **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** SAYA AWALNYA GA MAU KOMEN INI! TAPI KAU NGABISIN KESABARANKU KARENA GA MUNCUL-MUNCUL **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** CEPETAN ELAH! WAKTU ADALAH ASUPAN **#BUKAN – AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **53** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** ^ atas saya luar biasa semangat yah.

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** YUK **Mibuchi** CEPETAN ELAH GA SABAR INIH **– AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **32** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^ ATAS SAYA JUGA GA NYANTE! _CAPSLOCK_ KALIAN BIKIN SAKIT MATA TAU GA **– AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **24** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** _senpai_ kan juga ikutan- _ssu_ **Kasamatsu**.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** Cuma kasih contoh.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** tetep aja ikutan- _ssu_. Lagian ini masih mending daripada kemarin yang perang _capslock_ beneran.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menendangmu, **Kise**. – **Kise Ryouta** _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** WAHAI DEDEMIT **Mibuchi Reo** CEPETAN WOI NGASIH TAUNYA. SEIRIN GA ADA YANG GERAK DARITADI LATIHANNYA KARENA MANTENG DI SINI **#sayajuga – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **14** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** KALO KEPINGIN MASIH LIAT AKAKURO MENDING MUNCUL SEKARANG JUGA **Mibuchi – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **28** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** TAEK SAYA NGAKAK BACAIN KOMENTAR KALIAN **– AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **54** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** WOLES DULU KAWAN-KAWANS! DIRIKU JUGA NYARI AMAN TAKUT SEI- _CHAN_ LIAT **– AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **54** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo Aida Riko** jadi cewek garang banget sih cantik **#colek – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** CEPETAN **– AkaKuro's Seirin Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team, AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **45** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** Iya elah.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—tadi sebelum latihan aku denger Sei- _chan_ nelpon Tet- _chan_ gitcuuuuh~ **– AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** oh jadi tadi dia telponan sama Akashi **– AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **17** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** Akashi menelpon—dengan wajah teflon— _KITAKORE_! **– Koganei Shinji** _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei Izuki** MATI SANA

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** TERUS KALIAN TAU GA—

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ya engga lah. Orang kau juga belom ngasih tau apa-apa. Cepetan kek.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** tau, nih, Reo _cchi_ , cepetan- _ssu_!

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** YA GA TAU REO-NEE **#diemkamu**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** wah sayangnya ga tau tuh

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** GA TAU

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** GA TAU

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** GA TAU

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** GA TAU

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** GA TAUUUU~ MAKANYA MAU TAUUU

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** ga tau, Mibu- _chin_ ~ makanya kasih tau dong~

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** SAYANGNYA SAYA GA TAU

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** GA TAU ELAH CEPETAN! WAKTU ADALAH ASUPAN INI

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** GA TAU SUMPAH! KALO MASIH SOK NGE- _PENDING STYLE_ SEGALA NGASIH TAUNYA, BESOK KAU BERUBAH BENERAN JADI CEWEK **Mibuchi** **Reo – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** NAH LOH **Mibuchi – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ANJIR BIASA AJA **Nijimura**. INI MAU DIKASIH TAU

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo Mayuzumi** BTW MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ DIRIMU OOC ABIS **#nanges – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** CEPETAN NJIR **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IYA YAAMVON

 **Mibuchi Reo** EH TADI SAMPE MANA? EH GA BECANDA SAYA TAKUT BENERAN SAMA **Nijimura** - _san_. JADI—KALIAN TAU GA? KALAU MEREKA AKHIR PEKAN INI MAU KETEMUAN GITCUUU MAN-TEMANS. LALU BERNIAT MENGHABISKAN PEKAN BERSAMA BERDUA DI RUMAH SEI- _CHAN_ ASDFGHJKL ADA YANG MAU BANTUIN SAYA PASANG CCTV DI RUMAH SEI- _CHAN_?! ADA KAN ADA **#GANYANTE – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **54** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** cc **Mayuzumi Chihiro Hayama Kotaro Nebuya Eikichi** kalian yang paling kuharapkan **:333333 – AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **48** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** SIAP REO- _NEE_! TAPI KITA BUTUH MAKHLUK BAYANGAN **– Nebuya Eikichi, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** aku gitu? **– Nebuya Eikichi, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi** siapa lagi? **– Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ga mau.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** HARUS MAU WOI **Mayuzumi – Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **33** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** apa sih. Ga mau.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** njir ada gitu yang terima dirinya dipanggil makhluk bayangan. Anjir.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ^ buatku? **Kasamatsu**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** DIBILANG AKU MAH SABAR AJA! UDAH SERING DIGINIIN JADI UDAH BIASA **#bukabuku – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki Mayuzumi** - _san_ pweaaseeee~? Bantu pasangin, yah?! **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** iya, **Mayuzumi**. Kan hasilnya buatmu juga. **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** setuju sama Daiki _cchi-ssu_ ~!

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** iya nanti kalo bisa kita nobar aja. Kan jadinya banyak makanan~

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** ^ DIRIMU HANYA NGINCER MAKANANNYA KAN **– Murasakibara Atsushi** _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** _btw_ aku mau ngundang Shin- _chan_ ke sini ah~ **#brb – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** Midorin udah kuundang ke sini loh. Tapi ga diterima-terima. Karena dia seme _tsundere_ , mungkin kalo ukenya yang ngundang dia mau

ikut join **#iyagitu – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** MAAP GA BISA BANTU YAH JARAK MEMISAHKAN KITA MAMEN **#iyakan – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** tuh tau **Momoi**. Midorima emang suka gitu. Bujuk terus sampe dia mau join yak **Takao**. _Senpai_ percaya padamu **#kasihnanas – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** JADI KAMI SERAHKAN MASALAH KAMERA TERSEMBUNYI SAMA KALIAN YAH **Mibuchi Reo Hayama Kotaro Mayuzumi Chihiro Nebuya Eikichi #kibarbenderapelangi #kok – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** ^ kurang lebih sama kayak yang komen di atas.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** okey _senpai_ ~ **Miyaji**

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** KAMI SEGENAP TEAM SEIRIN MENYERAHKAN MASALAH CCTV KEPADA **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** **#sekian #bubar #latihan – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Yosen Team** KAMI JUGA YAH **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Touou Team** KAMI JUGA **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team #kirimdoa – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** KAMI JUGAAA **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** KAMI PUN JUGA **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** kalian mah gitu. Giliran sesuatu yang ada resikonya dilimpahin ke kami. KAMI MAH APA ATUH YANG BUAT GRUP INI KAMI! YANG KASIH INPORMASI KAMI! KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH NGAPAIN?! BANTUIN DIKIT DONG HAYATI LELAH TAU GA **#banjir – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **8** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** BTW **Mayuzumi** - _SAN_ GA SIBUK KAN? KITA MAH APA ATUH HARUS KERJA KERAS BEGINI **– AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** aku sibuk.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** JANGAAAAAN HUWAAAAAA

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _PLEASE_ MAYUZUMI-SAN _PLEASE_! SIBUKNYA DI _PENDING_ DULU PLEASE **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **25** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** AKU UDAH _OTW_ KE TOKYO WOI! IBUKU NYURUH AKU PINDAH KULIAH KE SANA TERUS DISURUH TINGGAL SAMA BIBI TETSUNA (baca ibunya Tetsuya) MASA AKU HARUS LONCAT DARI KERETA SIH BUAT BUNUH DIRI JUGA DI RUMAH AKASHI-BONCEL – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** INGET GA AKU SEPUPUAN SAMA TETCUKE **#jungkirbalikbahagya** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** SET DI _PENDING_ EMANG PESENAN APA

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ MAH SUKA GITU! MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ MAH GA KASIAN SAMA KITA-KITA YANG AUS ASUPAN MEREKA HIKS TETCUKE DAN SEMEJUUROU **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** NGOBROL DONG ELAH! EH BTW ENAK AMAT TINGGAL SERUMAH SAMA KUROKO! YA _BE CAREFUL_ AJA ADA SETAN NYASAR KE KAMARMU NANTI **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **13** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** ^ **#AMBIGU – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** APAAN AMBIGU? GA KOK

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** PLS _CAPSLOCK_ KALIAN MERUSAK MATA TAU GA! KASIAN YANG UDAH PAKE KACAMATA **#BUKANSAYA**

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi ^** BILANG AJA SAYA DAN SEGENAP _MEGANERS_ DI LUAR SANA SUSAH BANGET **– Hyuuga Junpei** _and_ **3** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** DUH MERASA YA YAUDAH **#piss**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** btw aku juga pakai kacamata! YA EMANG _CAPSLOCK_ KALIAN MAKIN BIKIN SAKIT MATA **#cucimata #bukan**

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** SITU IKUTAN KALI **Hyuuga**

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** IYA NIH _CAPTAIN_ IKUTAN JUGA NIH **#diamkamu #melipir**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** UDAHAN PELIS INI SIAPA YANG MAU PASANG KAMERA CCTV NYA DUH DUH

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** gimana kalau suruh orang rumah Akashi aja? Eh tapi—kalian bilang kan Akashi kaya –banget- masa sih di rumahnya ga ada CCTV nya? Pasti ada dong? **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** MASALAHNYA DI KAMAR AKASHI NYA ADA GA?

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** PASTI ADA **#yakin – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Aomine Daiki** _and_ **9** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** seriusan?

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** IYAAAA! _KISEDAI_ KAN PERNAH KE SANA KALO GA SALAH ADA KOK **#gabisasantai – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** tolong matikan capslock-mu **Satsuki**. Mataku sakit bacanya

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** BODO IH GAMAU

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** bentar aku coba telpon kepala pelayan keluarga Sei- _chan_ **#brb – 15** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** Ryouta mana sih? Tadi perasaan ada. Kok sekarang ilang? **– Kise Ryouta** _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** dilarang nyari pacar di sini **Aomine**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** bilang aja sirik karena jomblo. – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** njir

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** YUHUUUUU AKU BERHASIL BAWA SHIN- _CHAN_ KE SINI LOH~ cc **Midorima Shintarou – AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** _btw_ gimana kata kepala pelayan keluarganya Akashi, **Mibuchi**?

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** _urusai-nodayo_

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** Shin- _chan_ gitu dih~

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** diam, Takao.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** iya deh~

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** ajaib juga kau **Takao** bisa bawa **Midorima** ke sini. Udah ga tsundere lagi dia?

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** HAH? Shin- _chan_ ga _tsundere_ dunia kiamat kali, senpai. Masih _tsundere_ kok~ ya, kan Shin-chan? **Midorima Shintarou** _Tsunderima_ ku tersayang hehe:* – **Momoi Satsuki** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ ADUH ATAS SAYA NGASIH PANSERPIS DUH DUH DUH **#brbcapture** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** MINNAAA AKU SUDAH DAPAT INPO NIH – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJIR ADA MIDOTAKA NJIR – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJIR SAYA PANBOYINGAN NJIR KALIAN COBA KISSU LAGI **Takao Midorima** FOTOYAH KALAU BISA **#udahwoi** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** KABAR BAIKNYA MINNA! DI KAMAR SEI-CHAN ADA KOK CCTV NYA, TINGGAL DI AKTIPIN DOANG BANZAAAAAAAAAAI ASUPAAAAAAN **– Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **53** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** HORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY **– Mibuchi Reo, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **53** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** jadinya aku ga usah lompat dari kereta cuma buat pasang kamera kan? Oke deh. **– Hayama Kotaro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **43** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View next comment—**_

* * *

 _ **OLDER**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo**

NJIR SIAPA YANG NGE INPIT MIDORIMA SAMA OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO? KALIAN LUAR BIASA **#kayang**

 _ **July 14 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro, Takao Kazunari** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this_.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** aku yang invite Shige – **Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** aku yang invite Shin- _chan_ ~ dia juga diem-diem ngeship Akashi sama Kuroko loh~ – **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** BAGUS-BAGUS-BAGUS! KALIAN MEMANG LUAR BIASA – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** BTW MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ MANGGIL OGIWARA KOK NAMA DEPAN? CIE ADA APA NIH CIE cc **Mayuzumi Chihiro** – **Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ga usah kepo. Haram, Chi.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CHI! EMANGNYA AKU CICI APA

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** CHI WOI BUKAN CI. LAGIAN CICI ARTINYA KAN NEECHAN JUGA ELAH **#esmosi – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** udah ah cape ngeladenin kau Mibuchi. _Bye_ **#off**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** DIH MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ MAH BEGITU JAHAAAAADDDDD

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi memandang heran ke arah rekan setimnya yang sedang asik mengutak-atik ponsel selepas pelatih meneriakkan kata istirahat. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat tiga orang beda kepribadian tersebut begitu larut dalam acara mereka.

Matanya bergerak ke sekeliling melihat anggota lain yang tampak normal. Dan hanya Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya saja yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Namun bukan Akashi namanya kalau terlalu mempedulikan hal sepele. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu pun hanya melenggang tak peduli meninggalkan ketiga orang yang asik berdelusi untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Akashi duduk di _bench_ yang juga ditempati pelatihnya. Ia meneguk air mineralnya kemudian mulai ikut memainkan ponsel. Namun seorang Akashi harus selalu memiliki alasan penting ketika sudah berurusan dengan ponselnya, kan? Sebelum latihan dimulai tadi, ia sempat berkirim pesan bahkan bertelponan dengan kekasihnya di Tokyo sana merencanakan akhir pekan mereka. Kekasih imutnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berbicara mengenai akhir pekan, Akashi akhirnya berhasil membujuk sang kekasih untuk mau berkunjung bahkan menginap di kediamannya. Tahu sendiri bagaimana Akashi Seijuurou kalau sudah memerintah, Kuroko Tetsuya pun tidak memiliki alasan lain selain menerimanya. Sekalipun pemuda _teal_ itu masih memikirkan cara untuk tak menghadiri latihan tanpa harus kena marah sang kapten dan pelatihnya, maka sebagai pacar yang baik, Akashi pun berjanji untuk membantu Kuroko mengatakan pada Aida Riko mengenai ketidakhadirannya.

Dan sedang asiknya berpikir ancaman apa yang bisa membuat pelatih Seirin itu mengizinkan Tetsuyanya, suara berisik yang berasal dari Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Akashi. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengernyit melihat ketiga temannya yang tengah guling-guling di lantai. Sesekali ia bisa mendengar mereka membisikkan _'akakuro network'_ dengan pelan.

Namun bisikan itu bercampur dengan suara anggota lainnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri tiga rekannya untuk menanyakan kekurangkerjaan mereka disaat istirahat latihan itu.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" Akashi bertanya langsung membuat ketiga orang itu serentak bangun sambil menutupi hidung mereka –yang diyakini mungkin sudah hampir mengeluarkan darah.

Trio tersebut mendongak perlahan untuk melihat si kapten merah. Karena mungkin yang paling sadar adalah Mibuchi, maka banci Rakuzan itu pun menjawab pertanyaan kaptennya. "Oh, hehe, halo, Sei- _chan_. Kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya main ponsel saja."

Akashi mengernyit melihat gelagat ketiganya. Walau maksud hati ingin menanyakan yang ia dengar tadi. Karena pantang seorang Akashi tak tahu apa-apa. Namun, ia belum benar-benar jelas mendengarnya. Lebih baik cari bukti yang lebih menguatkan saja baru nanti bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik jangan main ponsel terus. Gunakan istirahat kalian dengan baik. Setelah ini kita mulai latihan lagi."

"Siap, kapten!"

Dan Akashi makin mengernyit, kenapa dengan mereka bertiga?

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _added a photo_

Sebelumnya makasih untuk **Mayuzumi Chihiro-** san yang memasukkanku ke sini. Dan—halo, man-teman. Perkenalkan aku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dipanggil Shige boleh, Ogi boleh, Hiro boleh asal jangan Wara aja yah. Saat ini status saya adalah AkaKuro _shipper_ garis-garis-keras bin barbar **#apaan**

Mohon bantuannya minna **#lagiwaras**

(ceritanya Shige ng _entry_ foto AkaKuro _selfie_ pake baju kapel gitu terus Kuroko meluk Akashi dari belakang ples gigit telinganya)

 _ **July 14 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **48** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** iya~ selamat datang, Shige- _chan_ ~ tapi—DARI MANA KAMU DAPAT PIK SEMANIS ITU HAH DARIMANA **#overdosis – 38** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** KATANYA MAU _OFF_ KOK NGE _LIKE_ **Mayuzumi – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** OGIWARA JANGAN-JANGAN, DIAM-DIAM KAMU MENYIMPAN BANYAK HARTA KARUN YAH **#BRBSAVEPICTURE – Mibuchi Reo, Momoi** **Satsuki** _and_ **28** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** BAGI-BAGI SINI JANGAN PELIT SAMA SESAMA MANUSYA YANG MENCINTAI AKAKURO **#kagaksantai – Mibuchi Reo, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** MAMAH MEREKA KOK MANIS MAH **#gulingguling – Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **28** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** INI APA YAOLOH SAYA MIMISAN INI **#udahnak – 18** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** … **Daiki** _cchi_ aku butuh tissue- _ssu_ **#lapmimisankeDaikicchi – Aomine Daiki** _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** WAHAI OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO KELUARKAN YANG KAMU PUNYA! SEMUA NAK SEMUA KAMI MAU LAGI MAU MAU MAU **#paketoak – Mibuchi Reo, Momoi Satsuki, AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **49** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** terima kasih **Mibuchi** - _san_. WAH DAPAT DARI MANA YAH **– Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** IH KOK KAMU TAU SIH AKU NYIMPEN BANYAK HARTA KARUN! SIAP AKAN KUBAGI-BAGI. GRATIS TIS TIS TIS TIS **Hayama Kotaro – Hayama Kotaro** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** awas pendarahan kebanyakan mimisan **Momoi** - _san_ **– Momoi Satsuki** _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** CEPETAN BAGI AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK PANBOYINGAN IH SHIGE- _CHAN_ BEGITU IH IH IH **#maumuapanak – Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **37** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** cie AoKise cie **Kise Ryouta – Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** WIDIH SELOW MAN-TEMANS KITA BUAT INI PERLAHAN-LAHAN SAJA BIAR VAROKAH **#jangan – Mibuchi Reo, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **46 others** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro Chihiro** - _san_ beneran _off_ ya? **– Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** KAMU DAPAT DARI MANA _NEECHAN_ MAU TAU APA MOTIFMU NAK BISA DAPAT YANG BEGITU? ITU ASLI KAN BUKAN POTOSOP **#lalucapslockonteros – Ogiwara Shigehiro, Takao Kazunari** _and_ **21** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS KASIH TAU SUPAYA REO- _NEE_ INI BISA JUGA NYUMBANG ASUPAN KE KALIAN IH **– Ogiwara Shigehiro, Himuro Tatsuya** _and_ **14** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** BTW KAMU **Shigehiro** DAN **Mayuzumi** - _SAN_ ADA APA IH KOK MAIN CARI-CARIAN KALIAN PACARAN YAH DIAM-DIAM **#kepoabis – 36** _ **people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** YANG PUNYA PACAR KOK ENAK SIH NGE LAP MIMISAN AJA KE BAJU PACARNYA?! LAH YANG JOMBLO GIMANA

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** kenapa dengan AoKise? Pens juga yah? **Ogiwara** _cchi_ **– Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** jangan gitu. Kita hanya bisa berjuang bersama mendapatkan asupan tentang Akashi _cchi_ dan Kuroko _cchi_. Lupakan dulu soal kami- _ssu_ **#lagiwaras – Ogiwara Shigehiro, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **11** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** ATAS SAYA TANGISAN JOMBLO ABIS! MAKANYA NEMBAK CEWEK DONG **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** KALI AJA DITERIMA KAN! YA KALO GA DITERIMA DOA AJA TERUS SAMPE TUA **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** KISE JANGAN KEJAM BEGITU! SEHARUSNYA BILANG KALO GA DITERIMA YA NYERAH AJA BUAT BISA PUNYA PACAR **#iyagitu – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** ^ ATAS SAYA LEBIH KEJAM NJIR

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** kau itu teman masa kecilnya Tetsuya yah? – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** yeee, kan _senpai_ sendiri tau. Pake nanya lagi.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** berarti kamu tau banyak tentang Tetsuya yah? – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** udah pasti Ogiwara _cchi_ tau banyak tentang Kuroko _cchi-ssu_ – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** btw tadi **Daiki** _cchi_ nyariin aku ya- _ssu_? Nih udah nongol:* – **Aomine Daiki** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** Tetsuya orangnya manis yah? – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** _to the point_ aja coba _senpai_ – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** sebenernya inti komenan _senpai_ itu apa sih- _ssu_?

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** tapi sayang pasangannya iblis yah? – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _and_ **47** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** IYA YANG INI AKU SETUJU! MASA MALAIKAT PACARAN SAMA IBLIS- _SSU_ **#ganyantai** – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _and_ **32** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** MUNGKIN TETSU DIBUTAKAN CINTA **#eaa** – **Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **Sakurai Ryo** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _pm_ aja ya **Ryouta** :* – **Kise Ryouta** _like this._

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** ah tapi kalian suka mereka sama-sama kan?

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** kayak Mido- _chin_ engga aja~ **Midorima** – **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** SEBENERNYA SAYA NGAPAIN COBAK? POKOKNYA POST SEMUA YANG KAMU PUNYA YAH **#kopral** – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** JADIIII? **Nijimura**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** sip **Daiki** _cchi_ ~

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** NJIR ada yang pacaran di sini

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** gapapa udah **Junpei** - _chan_ ~ kamu kesepian? Perlu kupanggilin **Riko**? **Kiyoshi**? **Izuki**? **#SAYADAPATASUPANBARU #AOKISECYIN #JUNPEIKOKNGEHAREM #HIKSSSS #NANGESBAHAGYA** – **Tsuchida Satoshi** _and_ **7** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** NJIR ATAS SAYA MINTA DI _SHOOT_ DARI JARAK 5 km **#EMANGBISA #AJAIBSAYAKALOMASUK**

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** aku ngambil dari ponselnya Kuroko._. **Mibuchi**. _Btw_ aku sama Mayuzumi- _san_ ga ada apa-apa kok ciyus '-')v – **Mibuchi Reo** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** YEAAAY ADA AOKISE _MOMENT_ **Aomine Kise #KOK** – **Mibuchi Reo, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **Aomine Daiki** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** IYAH AKU TEMEN MASA KECILNYA **Nijimura** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** IYAH DONG AKU TAU BANYAK TENTANG KUROKO **Nijimura** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** HUUH KUROKO MANIS BANGET **Nijimura** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **51** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro Nijimura** IBLIS YAH? MUNGKIN LEBIH TEPATNYA RAJA IBLISNYA KALI _SENPAI_! SAYA MASIH KIT ATI PAS KEJUARAAN NASIONAL DULU ITU TUH! DIH AKASHI MAH KEDJAM **#KOKCURHAT** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **4** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** **Nijimura** JADI INTINYA MINTA ASUPAN KAN YA KAN? YA UDAHLAH **#capek** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **11** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro Hyuuga** wah ternyata _captain_ Seirin bisa bikin harem juga yah. HyuuRiko? KiyoHyuu? HyuuIzu? _Banzai_! **#UDAHNAK – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** GA AKU GA MAU NAMBAH _OTP_ LAGI! HEMAT DUIT WOI! KALIAN GA TAU AJA KALO **Sakurai** LAGI BUAT _DOUJIN_ AKAKURO TERUS NTAR PASTI DIA PROMOSI GITU! SIAPIN DUIT AJA KALIAN SEMUA **#geruspensil – 44** _ **people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** _sumimasen, sumimasen senpai_. Tapi kita kan _collab_ buat _doujin_ nya _senpai_. _S-sumimasen sumimasen…_ – **AkaKuro's Touou Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IH **Junpei** -CHAN GALAK IH :3

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** PLS ADUH KENAPA KALIAN BIKIN DOUJIN DISAAT AKU LAGI KRISIS MONETER **#BUKAN – 27** _ **people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** PEHLIS TUNDA DULU PEHLIS **#ngaistanah – 5** _ **people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** kalo harganya murah aku pesan satu yah **#irittjoy – 18** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Ogiwara** IYA INTINYA SAYA MINTA ASUPAN – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** atas saya bilang aja kere kenapa sih.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Kise** kau sudah baca sendiri intinya. – **Kise Ryouta** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Midorima** kau kan juga nge _ship_ mereka, _Megane-kun_. – **Midorima Shintarou** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** btw **Aomine** –aku baru tau kau bisa pake emot _kissu_ ke **Kise #bisalah** **#wongmerekapacaran** – **Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Ogiwara Shigehiro** _and_ **12** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** aku juga mau satu… _btw_ **Nijimura** - _san_ BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **13** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** suka-suka aku lah mau gimana juga nulisnya **Nijimura** – **Nijimura Shuuzo** _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** tadi nyariin? **Shigehiro** – **Ogiwara Shigehiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **9** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** ^ ATAS KAMI LAGI _FLIRTING_ APA GIMANA – **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Seirin** **Team** KAMI JUGA MAU PESAN _DOUJIN_ NYAAA – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Kaijou** **Team** ^ SAMA KAYAK YANG KOMEN DI ATAS

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Yosen** **Team** ^ SAMA KAYAK YANG KOMEN DI ATAS

* * *

 **AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** ^ SAMA KAYAK YANG KOMEN DI ATAS

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** MAU SATU HUWAAAAA

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** iya. Tapi nanti ku- _chat_ saja **Chihiro** - _san_ – **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi** aku nebeng baca denganmu sajalah **Hayama**

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** GAMAU WEK **Nebuya**

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** PLS KOMEN DI ATAS NEBUYA KOK SESUANU – **Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **10** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** AMBIGU – **24** _**people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** IYA KAN AMBIGU

* * *

 **Wei Liu** mungkin mereka ada sesuatu- _aru_

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi** kok pelit?

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** BO-DO! Haha XD

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** ga ada kok. Jangan bikin _ghost-ship_ pls **#SALAHTULISWOI**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** percaya aja deh~ _BTW_ SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BIKIN KAPAL HANTU IH OGAAAH DEH CYIN

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** POKOKNYA KALIAN **Mayuzumi Ogiwara** _OTP_ BARUKU IH **#UDAHNAK #OTPMUKEBANYAKAN** – **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **52** _**others**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View next comment—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk diam sambil mengernyit melihat para _senpai_ nya sedang sibuk memainkan _gadget_ mereka. Yah, walau dirinya juga sih. Sekarang ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih di Kyoto sana.

Namun yang membingungkan, mengapa para senpai mereka itu duduk sambil menutupi hidung? Mengapa juga wajah mereka memerah? Atau sesekali berteriak juga menjerit kecil. Terus mengucap syukur adanya grup tersebut yang disinyalir telinganya bernama _'akakuro network'_ –itu pun kalau tidak salah dengar.

Kuroko melirik _partner_ basketnya yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Kagami- _kun_."

"Hm?"

" _Senpai-tachi_ kenapa ya?"

Kagami langsung melirik para kakak kelasnya. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja berpura-pura tak tahu. Karena dia sendiri sejujurnya tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

"Bukankah mereka kelihatan aneh?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang _email_ -an dengan pacar mereka."

Dan setelah itu Kagami fokus lagi ke ponselnya. Meninggalkan si _figure_ biru muda yang masih mengernyit bingung. Tapi kemudian helaan napas Kuroko yang memberat membuat Kagami kembali melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ponselku mati," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Terus?"

"Sedang _sms_ -an dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Ya kau _charger_ lah."

"Tidak bawa."

"Mau pakai ponselku?" tawar Kagami kemudian disaat otak pintarnya bekerja. Hoho.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Kuroko menjawab cepat membuat Kagami menghela napas sedih. Tapi perkataan Kuroko selanjutnya membuat dia _sweatdrop_ namun juga senang. "Eh, pinjam deh. Buat buka _facebook_ , aku akan menghubungi Akashi- _kun_ di situ."

Dan Kagami pun memberikan ponselnya untuk dipakai Kuroko, sembari ia berteriak kegirangan di dalam hati.

' _ASUPAN MENANTI HAHA! THANKS KAMI-SAMA!'_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _added a photo_

Jadi, Kuroko bilang ponselnya mati, lalu saya menawarkan ponsel saya untuk dipakainya. Dan saat ia mau nge _log-out fb_ nya, kapten **Hyuuga Junpei** memanggilnya. TERIMA KASIH KAPTEN! KARENAMU KITA DAPAT CAPTURAN INIHHHH **#SHOOT100KALI**

* * *

[ **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _ **See older messages**_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Tapi kan Akashi- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau nanti ayah Akashi- _kun_ kembali dan mendapati aku di rumah Akashi- _kun_?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Jangan pedulikan itu. Dia sudah tau kalau kau kekasihku, Tetsuya.

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku takut kalau ayah Akashi- _kun_ tidak menyukaiku. Terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena kita hanya berdua.

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Bicara apa kau ini, hm? Tentu saja dia harus menyukaimu. Kau itu adalah calon nyonya Akashi, sayang. Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan jika hanya berdua, hm?

Jul 14]

* * *

ME : NGANU-NGANU SEHARIAN KALO CUMA BERDUA MAH **#WOI**

 _ **Jul y 15 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **51** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** JANGAN TAKUT TET- _CHAN_ PASTI PERNIKAHAN KALIAN DIRESTUI **#delusi** – **40** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _BTW_ DUH KALO UDAH BERDUA YA NGANU NGANU TERUS NGANU NGANU GITU SEI- _CHAN_! IH KOK SOK VOLOS GITCUH **#sudahnak** – **36** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _BTW_ NJIR **Kagami Taiga**! KAGAMI TAIGA NGASIH ASUPAN BEGINI HIKS _NEECHAN_ BAHAGYA BANGET IH **#nangesemas** – **Kagami Taiga** , **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **Aida Riko** _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _I WANT MORE THAN IT PLEASE_ TAIGA- _CHAN POST_ LAGI PLS PLS PLS **#matikeabisandarah** – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** SAYA CUMA BISA BILANG PLS CAPTURAN SELANJUTNYA DI _POST_ ATUH KAGAMIN **#siapinjantung** – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** NJIR JADI APA YANG KULAKUKAN MENCIPTAKAN ASUPAN INI? KAGAMI _POST_ YANG SELANJUTNYA CEPET – **AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **21** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View next comment—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _added a photo_

Lanjutan yang tadi… INI AMBIGU LOH

* * *

[ **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Akashi- _kun ooc_ sekali. Pakai sayang-sayangan pula. Yang akan kita lakukan jika hanya berdua yaitu memainkan permainan yang hanya bisa dimainkan berdua.

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Tidak suka? Atau mau kupanggil _darling_ saja? _Honey? Baby? Sweetheart? Love? Sweety_? Dan permainan yang bisa dilakukan berdua contohnya apa, hm?

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Seijuurou- _kun_ hentikan. Jangan alay lagi. Seperti main kartu?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 **#jleb**

…. kau ini diromantisin kok tidak mau sih, Tetsuya?

 **#gubrak**

Apa asiknya main kartu, Tetsuya? Tidak mau mencoba olahraga gitu?

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Bukannya tidak mau. Aku maunya Akashi- _kun_ yang apa adanya:) Olahraga apa?

Jul 14]

* * *

ME : OLAHRAGA DI RANJANG LAH KUROKOOO ASDFGHJKL GIMANA SIH KAMU JADI ORANG VOLOSSS BANGET GITUUUH **#SUDAHNAK**

 **July 15 –** _ **Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Hyuuga Junpei, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Aida Riko** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** NJIR TETSUYA KENAFA KAMU SEVOLOS ITU ADIK SEPUPUKU YANG IMUT?! UDAHLAH AKASHI BAWA LANGSUNG KE RANJANG AJA KOK SUSAH AMAT **#CAPSLOCKWOI** – **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** _and_ **53** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ ANJIR ATAS SAYA PANBOYINGAN SAMPAI SEGITUNYA TEGA NIAN KAU TEGA PADA ADIK SEPUPUMU SENDIRI MAYUZUMI- _SAN_ – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **13** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** EH TAPI SAYA SETUJU YANG 'BAWA LANGSUNG KE RANJANG' ITU **#JANGAN** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _and_ **53** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^ INI ATAS SAYA NJIR ANAK GADIS SIAPA SIH BEGITU AMAT? UDAHAN INI NAPA KAGAMI JANGAN DI _POST_ LANJUTANNYA SEKARANG OTAK KAMI UDAH GA KUAAAAAADDDD :'))))) – **35** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** GA PAHAM LAGI SAYA TOLOOOOONG =)) AKAKURO KAU MENJUNGKIRBALIKKAN DUNIAKU **#kibasrambut** – **42** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro #tefarkarenadelusiberkepanjangan** – **25** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** YAKIN INIH GA MAU DI _POST_ LANJUTANNYA? INI LEBIH AMBIGU LOH AMBIGU! AM-BI-GU! – **15** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** MARI KITA _VOTING!_

Man-temans sekalian, kapankah kalian ingin **Kagami Taiga** mem _posting_ kelanjutan dari cerita di atas?

A. _POST_ SEKARANG

B. _POST_ NANTI

C. _POST_ BESOK

D. _POST_ VIDEO AKAKURO LAGI NGANU SAJA **#SIAPAYANGPUNYA**

Silahkan di _vote_ , ditunggu 10 detik lagi **#WOI**

 _BTW_ SAYA _VOTE_ COIS D!

EH A DENG HAHAHA

 **#udahnak** – **55** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** AKU PILIH YANG A EH YANG D KALO ADA JUGA MAU **#siapinjantung** – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** kurang lebih sama kayak yang komen di atas **#siapinsekantongdarah** – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** A! yang D juga mau **#siapinbantal** – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** A dan D **#siapinkaca** – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** BUAT APAAN ITU KACA **Moriyama**

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** lah kaca buat apa kalau bukan untuk ngaca?

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** …Oke.

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** SAYA PILIH A DAN D POKOKNYAAA – **7** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** B! Mau nyari pacar dulu gitu

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuka** A DAN D! POKOKNYA A DAN D! _BTW_ ATAS SAYA TANGISAN JOMBLO ABIS. HEI MANTAN KAPTEN JANGAN BEGITU AMAT KEK KALO JOMBLO **#LAGIJAHADDD** – **6** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** DIAM SAJA KAU FUKUI

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** aku pilih A dan D~ – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** aku juga pilih A:) – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** A dan D! **Midorima** Shin- _chan_ juga pilih A dan D! – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Midorima Shintaroi** _urusai-nodayo._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** ih Shin- _chan tsundereeee_ ~

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** OI YANG D KAGAK ADAAAAA **#pulang**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** aku dan **Ryouta** pilih A – **5** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** aku dan **Chihiro** - _san_ pilih A juga. – **Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **5** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** KAMI SEGENAP **Akakuro's Touou Team** MEMILIH COIS A – **AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **5** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** _BTW_ ATAS SAYA ITU MAKSUDNYA APA – **Imayoshi Shoichi** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJIR **Mayuzumi** - _SAN_ KAMU DENGAN **Shigehiro** - _CHAN_ SEDANG APA? SEDANG BERDUAAN YAH? **#MAYUOGI #YEAAAAY** – **Imayoshi Shoichi** _and_ **15** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** UDAH _POST_ SEKARANG AJA NJIR NGAPAIN PAKE _VOTING_ SEGALA. **Kagami**! _POST_ SEKARANG – **25** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** o-oke…

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _added 2 photos_

* * *

 **[Akashi Seijuurou**

Olahraga yang membuat sehat, Tetsuya.

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Basket?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Bukan.

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Lalu apa? Di mana?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Di tempat yang membuatmu nyaman. Biasanya sering kau pakai tidur. Dan olahraga ini menyehatkan. Hanya bisa dimainkan oleh kita berdua.

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Eh? Hmm… tempat yang sering kupakai tidur ya tempat tidur. Lalu olahraga apa?

Jul 14]

* * *

 **[Akashi Seijuurou**

Apa hayo?

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

OH! Aku tahu! Akashi- _kun_ mau mengajakku main shogi di tempat tidur yah?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Itu kan bukan olahraga, Tetsuya-_-

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Olahraga kok. Olahraga otak. Iya kan?

Jul 14

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Sesukamu lah, sayang.

Jul 14

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

….. aku ngerti kok. Dasar Akashi- _kun_ mesum:*

Jul 14]

* * *

Me : **#cumabisafacepalm**

ITU KUROKO MAU NGE _TROLL_ APA GIMANA DUH PASANGAN INI NGEGEMESIN BANGET MINTA DIKURUNG DI KAMAR YANG PENUH MAINAN ANU BERDUA YAH **#IYAGITU**

DAN SUMPAHLAH ITU KUROKO MAKE EMOT CIUM KE AKASHI ASDFGHJKL BARU TAU SAYA BARU TAU DIA BISA PAKAI EMOT ITU **#UDAHANNAPA #TOBATTAIGAAA**

 **July 15** _ **– Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Takao Kazunari** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** udah ga paham lagi saya. Mereka ngomongin apa sebenernya **#SOKPOLOS** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** otak polos saya sudah terkontaminasi keambiguan mereka yaoloh tolong Shigeee. Shige kan anak baik ga banyak dosa kan yah kok begini amaaaat? Butuh darah dan asupan AkaKuro yang banyak ini **#BUKANGITU** – **25** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^ NJIR atas saya doanya gitu amat. Niat tobat—tobatnya tobat boongan =)))

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** IH SHIGE- _CHAN_ KALAU MAU PITNAH JANGAN BEGITU BANGET ATUH! OTAKMU POLOS DARIMANA PITNAH BANGET LEBIH KEDJAM DARI MIMISAN MASSAL YANG DICIPTAKAN OLEH AKAKURO **#KOK** – **35** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** tolong saya… otak ini _loading_ adegan anu anu daritadi **#boboan – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** bukan salah saya kan kalo jadi dapet inspirasi _doujin_ lagi? _Sumimasen,_ _sumimasen_ :'))) – **Imayoshi Shoichi** _and_ **AkaKuro's Touou Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJIR OTAK SAYA MENGARAH KE ANU-ANU GITU DEH – **15** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** tolong kalian bedua jangan SOK POLOS GITUUUUU **Mayuzumi Ogiwara** DIEM-DIEM KALIAN ADA SESUANU JUGA KAN – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ga nyangka **Koganei** - _chan_. Otakmu itu =))))))) – **Koganei Shinji** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** PLIS **Sakurai** DIBILANG JANGAN BIKIN _DOUJIN_ DULU AKUNYA LAGI KRISIS MONETER GA PUNYA UANG **#BUKAN** – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** INI YANG GA NONGOL PASTI LAGI DELUSI SENDIRI DEH – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ….maafkan aku Mibuchi- _san_. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuaadddddddddd **#lambaibenderamerahbirumuda** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** TOLONG AKU TOLONGGG! AKU SUDAH TENGGELAM TERLALU DALAM DI LAUTAN ASUPAN AKAKURO! KAPALNYA MANA KAPAAAAL? TOLONG KALIAN PARA PENUMPANG SELAMATKAN AKUUUU **#matitenggelam** – **10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** LANJUTANNYA MANAAAAA – **15** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** Cuma segitu _kantoku_. Terus lanjutannya cuma 'aku _off_ ya Akashi- _kun_ ' terus dijawab 'iya, nanti kita sambung kalau ponselmu sudah ada daya.' _ENDDDD_!

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _YOU LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! KAGAMIN PLS _POST_ AJA LAH LANJUTANNYA – **22** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** dibilang cuma segitu, **Momoi**. Dan lagi jangan panggil aku Kagamin.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** BOONG! KAGAMI CEPET _POST_ ATAU LATIHANMU KULIPATGANDAKAN 10 KALI

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** hayoloh Kagami

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** masih mending 10 kali. Akashi biasanya kalo masalah lipat-melipatgandakan latihan bisa sampai 20 kali. **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ^ ANJIR AKASHI TERNYATA KEDJAM SEKALYYY **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** POKOKNYA CEPET _POST_ NANTI KAU KU SELAMATKAN DARI LATIHANMU ITU

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** SUMFAH DEMI NIGOU CUMA SEGITU! PLS PERCAYA PADAKU PLS AKU MAH NGAPAIN BOONG?! AKU ANAK BAIK TIDAK SUKA BERBOHONG

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** ^ DUSTA! **Taiga** , _YOU ARE THE KING OF THE LIE –_ **29** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ^ NJIR JUJUR SEKALYYYY

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** SERIUS SUMFAH CIYUS CIYUSAN IH GA PERCAYA BANGET SAMA TAIGA

* * *

(dan walaupun Kagami sudah mengatakan berulang kali bahwa konversasi antara Akashi dan Kuroko hanya sampai disitu, yang lainnya tetap tak peduli dan tetap meneror Kagami bahkan ada yang sampai menyambangi ke rumahnya.)

* * *

 **Aida Riko** SAYA KE RUMAHMU SEKARANG MAU LIAT LANGSUNG?! AWAS KALAU KAU BOHONG BAKAGAMI **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ^ SELAMATKAN DIRIMU KAGAMIII **– Kagami Taiga** _ **like this.**_

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** KUNCI SAJA SEMUA PINTU KAGAMIIII **– Kagami Taiga** _ **like this.**_

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** _BLOCK_ SEKALIAN _FB_ NYA _KANTOKU_ KAGAMI **#jangan #sesat – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **4** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga #RIPDIRIINI – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

(masing-masing yang membaca komenan tersebut hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga Riko benar-benar menemukan kelanjutan percakapan Akashi dan Kuroko dengan segera.

 _Btw_ , tak ada yang peduli apa yang terjadi pada Kagami Taiga. Berdoa saja semoga besok pemain Seirin nomor 10 itu masih bisa melihat matahari pagi terbit dengan bahagia.)

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

– **To be continue**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **A/N2 :**

APA INI APA SAYA GA TAU APA YANG SAYA BUAT **#sungkem**

Fanfiksi iseng-iseng. Dari dulu sebenernya saya ngidam fanfik model begini. Jadi kalo _mood_ alay ada –ya saya buat aja. Maap kalau _humor_ nya gagal **#sungkem** _ **season**_ **2**

Terus AkaKuronya dikit ya. Iya, sebenernya ini kayak _moment_ anak-anak yang lainnya _fangirling/fanboying_ -an AkaKuro gituu. Ya pokoknya begitu **#nanges**

Sekali lagi maap kalau gaje dan alay **#duduk**

 _Btw_ boleh minta pendapatnya? Mau lanjut atau saya hapus saja fanfik alay ini? Saya tunggu di kotak _review_ , ya!

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi** _ **, 2015**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_

 **Akashi X Kuroko**

 _by_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Rated T – M / Humor, Romance, Friendship.**_

 _ **Warning : BL, Shonen-ai, major OOC! Fujodan!AllChara**_

 _ **a.n1 : FF**_ **ini bisa dibilang sekuel** _ **FF**_ **'AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan' bisa juga tidak.**

 **Jadi tidak harus baca yang itu, kalau mau langsung baca yang ini sah-sah saja.**

 _ **a.n2**_ **: Saya lupa bilang makasih kemarin untuk yang sudah** _ **review**_ **di** _ **FF**_ **'AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan' Terima kasih banyak atas** _ **review**_ **yang luar biasa dari kalian.**

 _ **a.n3 : Don't like, please unread.**_

 _ **Enjoy, happy reading!**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **AkaKuro Network**

– **Chapter 2**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mengetuk pelan kaca jendela kamar seorang pemuda bermahkotakan biru langit yang masih tertidur damai. Bias cahaya itu mengintip perlahan, seolah bersikap malu-malu pada si pemilik kamar. Sampai ketika si _figure_ mungil tersebut merasa terketuk matanya untuk terbuka, yang dilihat iris _aquamarine_ -nya adalah keadaan kamar yang sudah agak terang akibat penerangan si matahari.

Kuroko Tetsuya sejurus kemudian bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tiga perempat jam setelahnya ia keluar dengan keadaan _fresh_ lalu memilih mengecek ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Seketika, seulas senyum mampir tepat saat ia mengaktifkan telpon genggamnya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata ia mendapat sapaan pagi dari sang kekasih di Kyoto sana.

* * *

 _From : Seijuurou-kun_

 _Subject : Good morning, love._

 _Morning, love. I hope I'll have a chance to see your brightest smile today._

 _Jangan lupa sarapan ya, Tetsuya. See you at Saturday afternoon. I'll pick you up. Sekalian izin sama calon mertua. Have a nice day. Love you._

* * *

Alay. Bukan Akashi banget, kan? Tetapi begitulah, Akashi Seijuurou maupun Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi orang lain jika sudah saling berhadapan. Seolah mereka larut dalam dunia yang hanya milik mereka.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun memencet tombol _reply_ dan mengetik sederet kalimat balasan untuk kekasihnya. Setelahnya, si _figure_ biru muda itu turun sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

" _Have a nice day too_ , Akashi-kun…"

Seulas senyum yang nampak, sukses membuat sang ibu dan sepupunya yang melihatnya pamitan –mengernyit dengan penuh rasa heran. Namun ketika kedua orang itu mengingat lagi siapa nama sosok yang disebutkan, sejurus –nyonya Kuroko dan Mayuzumi Chihiro ikut melengkungkan senyuman untuk si pemuda mungil tersayang.

"Semoga kalian langgeng terus, nak."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Di persimpangan jalan menuju Seirin, langkah Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan _partner_ basketnya, Kagami Taiga. Pemuda tinggi itu menyapa Kuroko seperti biasa –dan hebatnya Kagami sepertinya sudah agak mahir menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke arah gedung yang sama. Keheningan meraja di antara mereka karena tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Namun, saat melihat wajah Kuroko –yang Kagami yakini ada senyum di sana- pemuda itu mengernyit kemudian melempar tanya. Tanya yang dibalaskan tautan alis dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kenapa kau senyam-senyum?"

"Aku tidak senyam-senyum."

Alis cabang Kagami ikut bertaut. "Kau yakin, Kuroko? Apa kau butuh kaca untuk melihat bagaimana wajahmu sekarang?"

"Wajahku baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_ ," Kuroko membalas super datar.

Namun sepertinya Kagami belum puas sampai tahu alasannya. "Pasti Akashi ya?" dan— **blush** —rona merah seketika menyebar luas di wajah Kuroko. "Tuh kan benar pasti Akashi. Cie ada apa?" ujar Kagami kemudian semakin kepo.

Kuroko Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Kagami- _kun_. Kau kepo."

"Yaah, kalau berita bahagia harus dibagi-bagi, Kuroko," Kagami bersiul seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia masih berjalan santai di samping si pemuda biru. "Biar orang lain juga ikut bahagia mendengarnya. _Gitu_ …" lanjutnya. Kagami melirik lagi ke arah Kuroko yang masih diam. Menunggu dan terus menunggu jawaban dari si biru muda.

Namun sepertinya Kuroko kali ini sedang pelit informasi. Ah… tapi bagaimana pun, hari ini Kagami mendapat info tentang AkaKuro yang bisa ia bagi-bagi di grup, kan?

" _Weekend_ nanti aku tidak ikut latihan, Kagami- _kun_ …" alih-alih menjawab Kagami –Kuroko tiba-tiba berucap demikian. Namun mungkin itu juga bisa menjawab Kagami mengenai 'kabar bahagia'.

"Kenapa?"

"…mau ketemu Akashi- _kun_."

"Tuh kan benar. Makanya daritadi kau senyam-senyum karena _weekend_ makin dekat kan. Terus mau ketemu Akashi, deh. Cie Kuroko cieee. Memang kalian mau _ngapain_ saja?"

"Kagami- _kun_ makin kepo."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau kasih tahu."

"…oke."

Loh. Sungguhan ditanggapi demikian? Kagami menepuk dahi karena jawaban singkat Kuroko itu. Ah… seandainya ia dikasih tahu apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan… pasti kokoro terpuaskan.

Dan selanjutnya, pemain cahaya-bayangan itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah SMA Seirin di ujung sana.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou duduk sendiri di ujung meja makan dan tengah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan. Hari itu dan beberapa hari ke depan, ayahnya sedang ke luar kota. Namun bukan berarti karena ayahnya tak ada Akashi berani membawa calon _waifu_ nya ke rumah. Kalau pun ayahnya ada, Akashi Seijuurou pasti dengan suka rela membawa Kuroko Tetsuya ke kediamannya.

Di saat ia tengah khidmat menikmati sarapannya, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan ia sudah menerka-terka, mungkin jawaban pesan yang ia kirim ke Kuroko pagi tadi. Maka ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya, benar saja satu pesan dari Kuroko masuk ke _inbox_ telpon genggamnya.

* * *

 _From : My Future Waifu_

 _Re; Subject : Morning, love._

 _Selamat pagi juga, Seijuurou-kun. Kuharap hari ini pun aku bisa melihat senyummu._

 _Aku sudah sarapan tadi dan kau pun jangan lupa untuk sarapan. See you at Saturday afternoon too. Kutunggu di rumah kalau begitu. Have a nice day and love you too._

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou langsung tersenyum membacanya. Ah… seandainya Kuroko Tetsuyanya ada di sini, mungkin Akashi sudah menagih sebuah ciuman di pipi atau bibirnya. Tidak apa-apa kan minta yang seperti itu pada pacar sendiri?

Dan mari kita abaikan dulu pemikiran _absurd_ Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah mengetik balasan untuk pacarnya itu. Yang jelas setelahnya, pemuda bermahkotakan _scarlet_ itu berangkat ke sekolah dengan senyum yang terus menyandangi wajah tampannya. Sehingga hal tersebut menimbulkan banyak tanya ketika Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya berpapasan padanya di gerbang sekolah.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

 _ **Secret Group Joined▼ – → Share – √ Notifications – •••**_

 _ **Discussion – Members – Events – Photos – Files Search this group**_

 _ **Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Add File Member 56 members**_

 _ **Write something… + Add People to Group**_

 _ **Invite by Email**_

* * *

 _ **PINNED POST**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _updated the description._

 _July 12_

 _ **Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan!**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team**_

 _ **(Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Nebuya Eikichi)**_

* * *

 _ **RECENT ACTIVITY**_

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga**

Peristiwa pagi ini ketika berpapasan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya → orangnya senyam-senyum ga jelas → bilang kalau _weekend_ _ga_ ikut latihan → mau ketemu Akashi katanya → mukanya merah lagi pas aku tanya mereka mau _ngapain aja_ sambil _ngeles_ 'Kagami- _kun_ kau kepo."

DAN SAYA CUMA BISA BILANG ASDFGHJKL AKASHI SEIJUUROU KAU ADALAH IBLIS YANG BERUNTUUUUUNG **#KIBARBENDERAPELANGI #SALAH**

 _ **July 15 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** Tetsuya _udah nyengir ga_ jelas dari rumah kalau kau mau tahu. – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** serius **Chihiro** -san? – **13** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** sejutarius! **Shigehiro** – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ASDFGHJKL MAU LIAT TET- _CHAN_ MEMERAH IIIIHHH 3 – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _BTW_ PAGI INI SEI- _CHAN_ JUGA DATENG KE SEKOLAH SAMBIL SENYAM-SENYUM LOHHHH – **25** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** _WE WONDER WHY_ PAS PAPASAN SAMA AKASHI DIA SENYAM-SENYUM _KEK_ ABIS DIKASIH JATAH _GITU_ DARI KUROKO **#WOI** – **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **45** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ ANJIR ATAS SAYA PAGI-PAGI UDAH MIKIR TENTANG NGANU SAJA – **20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** MAU LIAT TETSU- _KUN_ MEMERAAAAH JUGAAA. **Kagami** n KAU SANGAT BERUNTUUUUNG **#ENVYABIS – 18** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** K-kuroko _cchi_ m-memerah? M-mau liat- _ssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_ **#mewek – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** oi **Kagami** kau fotoin Tetsu ga? Ck. Payah kau Kagami! **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** NJIR ITU ATAS MOMOI ANAK SIAPA SI PAGI-PAGI UDAH NGAMBIL TOPIK NGANU **– 12** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** _btw_ urusan _cctv_ beneran udah beres kan tinggal diaktipin doang? **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** GAPAPA DONG **Kasamatsu** -san DIA CUMA JUJUR AJA. JUJUR KAN LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA _TSUNDERE_ **#iyagitu – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ootsubo Taisuke** ^ NYINDIR MIDORIMA ABIS **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** biar hari ini menjadi varokah. Njir saya ga sabar nunggu akhir pekan. **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team** siap beraksi kan? Cc **Mibuchi Reo Hayama Kotaro Nebuya Eikichi**? **– 30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaki Kiyoshi** ^ NJIR VAROKAH APAAN? YANG ADA OTAK KOSLET KEBANYAKAN MIKIRIN MEREKA LAGI POSISI ANU-ANU **#terlalujujur – Mibuchi Reo, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** GA KOK AKU ANAK BAIK GA SUKA NYINDIR ORANG

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** IH KAU GA POTOIN KUROKO PAS LAGI MEMERAH? BEDEBAH KAU **Kagami**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** ENAK AMAT MAO KENCAN AJA SAMPE BOLOS LATIHAN! SINI AKASHI IJIN DULU SAMA KAPTENNYA KUROKO

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** ANJIR ATASNYA MOMOI JUJUR AMAT

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** JUJUR LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA _TSUNDERE_ cc **Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** IH **Miyaji** -san POTOKOPI KALIMATKU! BAYAR

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** ada apa- _nodayo, senpai_?

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE, NANODAYO_

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** _btw_ , mereka suka posisi apa kalau nganu? Uke on top? Doggy style? Atau apa? Menyamping? Berdiri? Duduk? **#MUPENG #SALAHTOPIK – Hayama Kotaro, Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** OH YA MANA SAMBUTAN KALIAN AKU SUDAH KEMBALI KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI TANPA TAHU APA-APA

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^ SALAH KAU SENDIRI ILANG BAGAI DITELAN BUMI! MAKAN TUH TAK TAHU APA-APA

* * *

 **Aida Riko** SITU **Alexandra** KALO BARU DATENG JANGAN SOK MULAI NGOMONGIN POSISI NGANU AKAKURO DONG! INI MASIH PAGI

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** **Alexandra** -san SENANG MELIHATMU LAGIIII

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** KALAU BICARA SOAL AKASHI- _KUN_ SEPERTINYA DIA SUKA UKE ON TOP **#WOI – AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Aida Riko** _and_ **33** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** DOSA KALIAN DOSA DI PAGI YANG CERAH INI MALAH KALIAN NISTAI DENGAN _POSTING_ AN R-18 **#MANA – Fukui Kensuke, Wei Liu, Koganei Shinji** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** ….. _btw_ tangan saya capek bikin _doujin_ **#hiks**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** **Fukui** buat apaan? AKU GAMAU DIRAJAM SAMA SEI- _CHAN_ _STALKER_ IN MEREKA KENCAN! KAMI SERAHKAN SAMA _CCTV_ DI RUMAH SEI- _CHAN_ AJALAH **#cariaman – Fukui Kensuke** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IH ALEX-SAN DIRIMU KENAPA DATANG-DATANG BERUSAHA MENABUR RACUN! SAYA JADI NGEBAYANGIN YANG ENGGA-ENGGA KAN – **Alexandra Garcia** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** MANA _POSTING_ AN R-18 KALAU ADA SAYA SUDAH BAHAGYA SEKALYYYY **– Kiyoshi Teppei** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IDIH DIBILANG JANGAN BIKIN _DOUJIN_ DULU HIKS AKUNYA GA PUNYA UAAAANG **– Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** mana sempet moto Kuroko. Orang akunya juga heran bisa-bisanya dia memerah gitu. **Aomine Hyuuga Junpei – Aomine Daiki** _and_ **Hyuuga Junpei** _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** OI _DOUJIN_ APAAN AKU JUGA MAU SATU DIH **Imayoshi – Imayoshi Shoichi** _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** SHIIIYYDDD TOLONG JANGAN NGOMONGIN POSISI NGANU AKAKURO PLIS TAIGA MASIH INOSEN **#gamungkin – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya Alexandra** plis kau dateng-dateng jangan nebar racun mematikan gitu. Masih pagi, Alex. Kami masih butuh konsentrasi belajar loh :') **– 50** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya Taiga** pls jangan ngepitnah diri sendiri mulu. Kau inosen? Cuma rumput yang percaya? Itu pun kalau mereka mau. **– AkaKuro' Seirin Team, Kagami Taiga** _and_ **13** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** INI PAGI YANG INDAH DAN KALIAN MENISTAINYA DENGAN TOPIK 'POSISI NGANU TERFAVORIT AKAKURO'

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** AMPUNI DAKU _KAMI_ KARENA TERLALU TAMPAN

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ADUH PAGI INI VAROKAH SEKALI! **Alexandra** -SAN DATENG-DATENG MENEBAR PAKU BERACUN **#BUKANGITU – 19** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** paling Akashi suka uke on top gitu. Maybe Kuroko jadi keliatan seksi gimana gitu kalo uke on top. Orang macem Akashi kan macem raja yang maunya dipuasin **#uhuk – Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **40** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** AMPUNI SAYA! SAYA INOSEN TAK TAU APA-APA DAN KALIAN MERACUNI SAYA BEGITU SAJA

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** ^ SITU NGOMONG BERASA GA PUNYA PACAR YANG BELUM KAU APA-APAIN AJA **Kiyoshi** **Teppei – AkaKuro's Seirin Team, Aida Riko, Koganei Shinji** _and_ **Izuki Shun** _like this._

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi Kiyoshi** PUNYA PACAR? SIAPA HOI SIAPA? BUKAN HANAMIYA KAN?

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** PLS JANGAN NGESUMMON KIYOSHI MACEM YANG NAMANYA KIYOSHI HANYA SI HATI BESI SAJA! SAYA JUGA HOI **Nebuya**

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi** ih salah siapa punya nama sama **Miyaji**

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** KALIAN SUDAH JANGAN BERTENGKAR! PACAR **Kiyoshi Teppei** ADALAH **Hyuuga Junpei** -CHAN **#UHUK – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo ^** ANJIR CIYUS KAMU **Shun** -CHAN?

* * *

 **Izuki Shun Mibuchi** SAGITARIUS DONG **#BUKAN – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** AH SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN! MENDING SEKARANG BALIK LAGI KE TOPIK POSISI FAVORIT AKAKURO SAAT NGANU **#ngeles – 32** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** IH AKU YAKIN SIH AKASHI TIPE SADO GITU SENPAI – **24** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** ^ SETUJUUUUU

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** sado? Untung bukan sadako. Kalo gitu ya maybe _doggy style_? Atau macem _bondage_ segala? Terus pake _blindfold_ juga gitu? Tapi masa Akashi kerjasama dengan vibrator juga? Atau cock ring? Ga yakin sih. Dia _maybe_ tipe yang suka mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dari _foreplay_ sampai akhir **#SAYANULISAPA – Mibuchi Reo, AkaKuro's Touou Team, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **41** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^ NJIR PENGALAMAN SAMA KISE YAK **– AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** OTAKKU KE MANA-MANA MIKIRNYA KAN **– 20** _ **people**_ _like this_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** _SHIT_ KOK TAU **Kasamatsu**

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta Aomine** cchi MESUM- _SSU_! JANGAN SEBARKAN _SEX LIFE_ KITA JUGA DONG

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SHYYIIIDDDD AOKISE MAINNYA BDSM TJUUUYYYY ASDFGHJKL **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IH SEI-CHAN SIH AKU YAKIN LEBIH SUKA UKE ON TOP! ATO SEMACEM QUEEN STYLE SEMACEM ITULAH YANG POKOKNYA KEADAANNYA ITU TET-CHAN DUDUK DI PANGKUANNYA SEI-CHAN TERUS MEREKA MULAI NGANU SAMPAI PAGI **– Imayoshi Shoichi, Sakurai Ryo, Takao Kazunari** _and_ **43** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** ANJIR SAMPAI PAGI KASIHAN SEKALI KUROKO BERGERAK SENDIRIAN MENCARI KENIKMATAN BEGITU **#WOI – Miyaji Kiyoshi, Ootsubo Taisuke** _and_ **31** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** AMPUNI MOMOI _KAMI_! INI ATASKU ASDFGHJKL BANGET **– 14** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** SETUJU **Mibuchi** -SAN! AKASHI-KUN TIPE YANG BEGITU JUGA MENURUTKU **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki** _and_ **49** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Alexandra Gracis** aku tidak percaya kalian begitu banyak tau tentang posisi nganu dan sebagainya, nak. Luar biasa sekali.

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** NICE ONE **Kiyoshi – Kiyoshi Teppei** _like this._

* * *

 _ **View next comments—**_

* * *

(dan pembicaraan itu terus berlangsung tanpa ada akhirnya. Menimbulkan akibat –ada yang langsung praktek. Ada yang mimisan sampai pingsan dan lain sebagainya. Entahlah bagaimana nasib mereka jika Akashi dan Kuroko tahu akan percakapan ini. Marilah berdoa saja. Semoga mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Amin.)

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo**

MUNGKIN INI OOT! TAPI KALIAN HAROS TAU KALAU MAYUZUMI-SAN DAN SHIGE-CHAN UDAH JADIAN LOOOHHHH cc **Mayuzumi Chihiro Ogiwara Shigehiro**

* * *

 **[Ogiwara Shigehiro**

is in now a relationship with **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 _ **July 15 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

 _ **View all 20 comments**_ ]

* * *

YOLOH AKHIRNYA _OTP_ BARU SAYA _OFFICIAL_ JUGAAAAAK **#DanceGangnamStyle**

 _ **July 15 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** dih ternyata kau itu _stalker_ ya, **Mibuchi**.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** CIE SELAMAT CIE **Mayuzumi** -SAN dan **Shigehiro** -CHAN! SEMOGA LANGGENG YAH! JANGAN LUPA KASIH ASUPAN SEPERTI AKAKURO WALAU KALIAN PASTI KALAH HOOOTTT DARI MEREKA \\(^o^)/ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehito** _and_ **13** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ SETUJU SAMA KOMEN YANG DI ATAS

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** _BTW_ UYEAAAAAH SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU **#kok – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** SELAMAT! **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** SELAMAT! **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** SELAMAT! **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** SELAMAT! **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** SELAMAT ASDFGHJKL ADUH SAYA NAMBAH OTP DEH **– Mibuchi Reo, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** SELAMAAAAAT **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** DIH KALIAN JADIAN? **#dansayamakingalon**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ANJAY **Nijimura** -SAN SUKA SAMA MAYUZUMI? GAGAL _MOVE ON_ DARI HAIZAKI YAK? NYARINYA YANG FAMILIAR LOL **– Kise Ryouta** _and_ **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** SELAMAT KALIAN **Mayuzumi Ogiwara**. Ohya, _btw_ , bunga-bunga apa yang identik dengan Mayuzumi dan Ogiwara? **#intermezo – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** bunga apaan? Bunga sepatu kalik. Btw selamat **Mayuzumi Ogiwara – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** SELAMAT BUAT KALIAAAAN-SSU **Mayuzumi Ogiwara**! Bunga matahari? **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** bunga lily~? Selamat ya~ Mayu- _chin_ , Ogi- _chin_ ~ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** bunga kamelia? _Congrats_! **Mayuzumi Ogiwara**. **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** bunga rafflesia arnoldi **#WOI**

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** bunga bluebell? S-selamat buat kalian berdua **Mayuzumi Ogiwara**. **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** bunga bank! Wkwk

* * *

 **Nijimura** **Shuuzo** BUNGAPA TER~JADI KEPADA DI~RIKU? AKU TAK PERCAYA **Mayuzumi Ogiwara** KALYAN TLAH JADIIIA~N?! **#GagalMoveOn**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo Aomine-** SIALAN! NGAPAIN SIH NYEBUT-NYEBUT SI ZAKI SEGALA.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** IH BERARTI BENER YA?

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** DIEM SEBELUM KUBUAT DIEM

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** … oke _senpai_.

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** BUNGAPA OH BUNGAPA AKAKURO ITU HALAL? KARENA EH KARENA MREKA MERUSAK MENTAAAL~

AAAA SAYA GILA PLIS SAYA BUTUH OBAT! OBAT SAYA MANA HAH MANA **#GILA** **#WOI #UDAHNAK – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **33** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** ^ ATAS SAYA LEBIH GILA NJIR

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** SITU BILANG HALAL TAPI AKHIRNYA NGERUSAK MENTAL YA HARAM JATUHNYA PAK! GIMANA SIH **Miyaji – 50** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ootsubo Taisuke** ANJIR MIYAJI KAU KOSLETNYA KETERLUAN NJIR AKU NGAKAK

* * *

 **Kimura Shinsuke** MINUM OBAT SANA **Miyaji**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** SENPAI TOLONG MINUM OBATMU SENPAI! **Miyaji**

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** bungawan solo. – **Kiyoshi Teppei** _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** tidak enaknya menjadi bungaan, kalau malam tidak bisa tenang, karena bobonya sendirian! – **Kiyoshi Teppei** _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** ^ WOI ITU BUJANGAN BUKAN BUNGAAN NJIR **Kasamatsu**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ANJIR SAYA NGAKAK BUNGAAN BUNGAPA BUNGAWAN SOLO NJIIIIRRR SAYA GA PAHAM SAMPE BUNGA BANK DIBAWA-BAWA

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** IH BARU TAU YA AKU SUKA _STALKER_ IN AKUN KALIAN? **Mayuzumi Ogiwara**?

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** ITU APAAN ATASNYA HYUUGA LAWAK BANGET NJIR SAYA NGAKAK **#nangis**

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** Selamat ya kaliaaaan **Mayuzumi Ogiwara –** **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** bunga MaWar bukan? **Kiyoshi – Kiyoshi Teppei** _like this._

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** MaWar = **Ma** yuzumi Ogi **War** a. Iya kan?

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** BENAR SEKALI **Tsuchida**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** TAPI JAWABAN KALIAN LUAR BINASA BANGET NJIR SAYA NGAKAK PARAH

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** APALAGI SI **Miyaji** ASDFGHJKL DARI MANA DIA DAPET LAGU ITU LOL

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** makasih yang ngucapin selamat. TAPI SAYA NGAKAK PARAH JUGA IH BACAIN KOMENANNYA ANJIR KALIAN SEMUA OTAKNYA SAKTI SEKALYYY – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** UDAHAN KAN NGOMONGIN AKUNYA SAMA SHIGE? SEKARANG SEKILAS INFO! YANG MERASA _FREE_ PULANG SEKOLAH GA ADA LATIHAN SILAHKAN KALAU MAU KE MAJIBA **#melipir #otwMajiba**

Btw buat **Miyaji** -san _THANK YOU_! _YOU MADE MY DAY_ ASLI NGAKAK DI PERJALANAN KE MAJIBA

* * *

 _[blueshadow :_ Chihiro _-_ san _tolong bilang pada_ kaa-san _, hari ini aku pulang telat. Aku akan pergi dengan_ Akashi _-_ kun _._

 _greyshadow : Mau ke mana? Kencan? Sudah coba telpon ibumu?_

 _blueshadow : Sudah tapi ponselnya mati. Iya… mau ketemu dan jalan sebentar. Aku juga kaget tiba-tiba_ Akashi _-_ kun _mengirimiku pesan untuk bertemu di Majiba._

 _greyshadow : Ya sudah nanti kusampaikan. Kau berhati-hatilah dengan_ Akashi _. Dia berbahaya._

 _blueshadow : Iya,_ Chihiro _-_ san _. Sampai nanti.]_ – **Momoi Satsuki, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **44** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** SITU NAKSIR SAYA? MAAF SAYA UDAH _TAKEN_ HUSH **Nijimura**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** IKUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT **Mayuzumi** -SAN TUNGGU AKU DI SANA AKU AKAN SEGERA KE SANA SEGERA SEGERA DENGAN KEKUATAN LANGIT AKU AKAN SEGERA SAMPAI **#mabok – AkaKuro's Touou Team, Aomine Daiki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** IYA **Miyaji** -san DIRIMU MEMANG LUAR BINASA! **#BUKAN #YHA – AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** oi **Satsuki**. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku juga mau ikut ke sana!

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** **Midorima** SHIN- _CHAN_ KITA JUGA HARUS KE SANA! ALASAN AJA KITA KENCAN JUGA YAH YAH YAH?

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** kita ada latihan, _nodayo_.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** izin yuk izin plis Shin- _chan_ hikkssss

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** UDAH KALIAN PERGI SANA TAPI JANGAN LUPA BAGI-BAGI ASUPAN NGERTI? **Midorima Takao – AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** buat yang ngomentari kesarapan saya **Hyuuga Ootsubo Takao Tsuchida Mibuchi Kiyoshi Mayuzumi** dan **Momoi** YA BIARIN AJA AKU GILA YANG PENTING JIWA DAN RAGA TERPUASKAN OLEH AKAKURO YESSHHH MAU MENTALKU RUSAK JUGA BODO AMAT **#MASO – Hyuuga Junpei, Ootsubo Taisuke, Tsuchida Satoshi** _and_ **23** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi Kimura** BAWEL AH

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** SIAAAAAAAP _SENPAI_ **Miyaji**. **Shintarou** - _chan_ AYOOOOO

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** OI MIYAJI KIYOSHI-SAN BUKAN _SENPAI_ KITA LAGI- _NODAYO_! KAPTENNYA PUN BUKAN OOTSUBO- _SENPAI_ LAGI **Takao**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari Miyaji** -san dirimu _maso_ sekalyyyy :'))) **– Miyaji Kiyoshi** _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** oh… iya yaa…

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** GAMPANG AKU UDAH BILANG SAMA ADIKKU UDAH SANA KALIAN PERGIIII~! LEMPAR NANAS NIH **– Takao Kazunari** _and_ **Midorima Shintarou** _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP /tarik **Midorima** Shin-chan

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** YANG DI KANAGAWA, AKITA DAN KYOTO TERSIKSA GA BISA KE SANA HIKKSSS KALIAN BAGI-BAGI JANGAN LUPAAAA **Mayuzumi Momoi Aomine Takao Midorima – AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** bagi-bagi aku **Chihiro** -saaaaaan? Pweaaaseeee? **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** sip **Shigehiro – Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** YEAAAY LAV **Chihiro** -san BANGET 3 **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **11** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ ASDFGHJKL KALIAN JANGAN NGASIH PANSERPIS SEKARANG! INI _URGENT_ TOLONG SIMPAN DULU _LOVEY-DOVEY_ NYA BUAT NANTEEEEEEE **#mati – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **9** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** ^ SETUJU SAMA KOMEN YANG DI ATAS! **Mayuzumi Chihiro AkaKuro's Seirin Team AkaKuro's Touou Team AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** JANGAN LUPA BAGI-BAGI PLISSSSSSSS **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **21** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** BAWEL! IYA ELAH JANGAN NGESUMMON MULU! UDAH SANA LAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BERMANFAAT SELAGI MENUNGGU LAPORAN HUSH

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _well_ , lav _you_ **Shigehiro** _too_ banget **– 50** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

(dan setelah itu… mereka yang ada di Kanagawa, Akita dan Kyoto hanya bisa duduk manis –sambil teriak tidak jelas atas komenan Mayuzumi dan Ogiwara- menanti getaran datang ke ponsel mereka menerima laporan yang masuk dan di _post_ di dinding **AkaKuro Network** tercinta.)

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Mayuzumi sampai di tempat tujuan, Maji Burger, tempat kumpul favorit _Kiseki no Sedai_ dulu –katanya. Ia memesan minuman kemudian mengambil duduk di pojok yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun namun ia masih bisa mengintai adik sepupunya itu.

Ah, betapa dia berubah sekarang. Siapa yang kemarin tidak merestui Akashi pacaran dengan adik sepupunya, Kuroko? Siapa yang kemarin masih memasang wajah rela tak rela kalau si mungil biru muda itu dekat-dekat iblis macam Akashi? Tapi sekarang –dia di sini. Duduk diam, bersembunyi di balik _Light Novel_ sembari mengintai pasangan AkaKuro tersebut?

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Tapi apa daya, pesona mereka meluluhlantahkan kekhawatiran Mayuzumi.

Pemuda abu-abu itu kini duduk santai bersandar sambil sesekali membaca novelnya. Namun yakinlah matanya tak kehilangan sedikitpun kegiatan yang dilakukan pasangan yang tak jauh darinya.

Tak lama, beberapa orang menghalangi pandangannya dan duduk bersamanya. Aomine, Momoi juga segenap tim basket Touou. Dan oh, jangan lupakan tim basket Seirin yang untungnya hanya berisi Aida Riko dan si kapten. Lalu Midorima dan Takao pun tak ketinggalan.

Mereka menelan semua teriakan yang hampir keluar ketika melihat Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko yang memerah. Yakinlah, mereka masih sangat bisa mendengar percakapan kedua insan itu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau terlalu dekat."

"Tidak salah kan kalau aku mau melakukan hal ini pada kekasihku?" Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi gigitan di telinga Kuroko. Hal itu sukses membuat si biru muda terpekik kecil –oh jangan lupakan para _stalker_ yang masing-masing gigit bibir gemas.

Mayuzumi mengangkat ponselnya dan menyetel perekam dengan ponselnya di balik _Light Novel_. Layar ponselnya memperlihatkan Kuroko dan Akashi yang sedang mengobrol intim tanpa tahu kalau mereka diintai.

Yang lainnya pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka juga sesekali memotret pasangan itu. Dan walau dalam hati ingin sekali ber _fangirling_ / _fanboying_ -an, mereka menelan semuanya dalam-dalam. Di tangan mereka ada tissue yang sudah menyumpal lubang hidung mencegah mimisan. Apalagi ketika Akashi mengambil novel Kuroko dan mengangkatnya menutupi wajah mereka. Dan dari tempat para _stalker_ AkaKuro Network ini –yang kebetulan berada beberapa meter di pojok kanan ke belakang dan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Momoi memekik pelan ketika Akashi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kuroko.

Bunyi suara kamera ponsel tak elak terdengar. Akashi tanpa peduli ada yang melihat mencium Kuroko begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, si pemuda merah melepas ciumannya dan mengelus pipi Kuroko yang memerah. Tatapan tajam dari Kuroko ia tanggapi dengan santai. "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , ini tempat umum."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa menciumku."

"Kau tidak mengelak, kan. Bukan salahku kalau kau juga mau ciuman itu."

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau."

"Tapi kau suka kan, aku menciummu."

"Aku tidak bilang aku suka."

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Shintarou, hm?"

"Aku bukan Midorima- _kun_."

"Lalu kenapa _tsundere_?"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sepintas, mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Akashi mengacak rambut biru muda kesukaannya. "Kau menang, Tetsuya. Sekarang habiskan minumanmu setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

Dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _added 2 videos._

Eh OOT bentar, jadi selama kami ngintai AkaKuro, ada gitu di beranda yang lagi nge _flirt_ gebetan sampe akhirnya jadian. Cie selamat ya **Kagami**. Langgeng terus sama doi.

 _Here we go_ , kawans. Siapkan _tissue, okay_? Jangan sampai kalian masuk rumah sakit karena mimisan. Selamat menikmati **#emangmakanan**

* * *

 **[Majiba's Story]**

 **[AkaKuro Date]**

* * *

 _ **a minutes ago – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** IH AKU KETAUAN YA. Thanks **Mayuzumi** -san. BTW THANKS VIDEONYAAA **#BRBNONTON – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this_.

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** KAGAMI JADIAN SAMA FURIHATA? SELAMAT CIEEE – **Kagami Taiga** _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** thanks senpaiii **Koganei**.

* * *

 _ **View next comments—**_

* * *

(para penghuni AkaKuro Network bersorak di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dengan perasaan senang dan penuh syukur atas keberanian kakak sepupu Kuroko, yaitu Mayuzumi Chihiro yang merekam kegiatan mereka. Satu persatu di antara mereka mulai mengklik video kedua. Karena video pertama tadi, setidaknya mereka sudah melihatnya.

Sebelum menonton, mereka menyiapkan tissue seperti yang disarankan di dekat mereka takut-takut mereka akan mimisan. Dan ketika detik jam bergeser, ditekanlah tombol play pada video itu. Di mana memperlihatkan sepasang muda-muda berambut scarlet dan teal yang tengah bergandengan tangan.)

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 _Here we go, kita mulai setel videonya._

* * *

[Cahaya di pelosok cakrawala mulai mengabur, menjadikan warna biru cerah ke warna kejingga-jinggaan. Burung-burung berterbangan seolah berpindah tempat dari habitat awal, kepakan sayapnya terdengar hingga menyapa masing-masing pendengaran sepasang insan yang dilanda cinta.

Akashi Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Kuroko Tetsuya erat, menjaganya agar tak berpisah atau mungkin agar Akashi tak kehilangan si mungil dalam lingkupan tangannya ini. Mengingat betapa sulitnya Kuroko ditemukan jika sudah menghilang.

Mereka berjalan tanpa peduli apa pendapat orang. Mereka menebar rasa bahagia mereka tanpa mau peduli ada yang tak suka. Karena mereka tahu mereka merasa nyaman, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menekan rasa khawatir mereka.

Akashi membawa tangan mereka yang bertaut ke bibirnya, mengecup punggung tangan Kuroko seolah menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang seketika memerah, dan Akashi terkekeh pelan. Hal tersebut berhasil menyita atensi si biru muda. Sesaat, ia tersenyum. Lalu ia sadar bahwa ia tak perlu malu di hadapan sosok pacarnya ini.

"Kau mau kita ke mana, Tetsuya? Pilih saja."

Kuroko nampak berpikir sebelum merapatkan dirinya ke Akashi. Menyamankan kepalanya di lengan pemuda itu. "Ke mana, saja?"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Memangnya kalau kubawa ke hotel kau mau ikut?"

"Akashi- _kun_ mesum." Kuroko menggumam sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Memangnya kenapa harus ke hotel?"

"Lalu kau mau membawaku ke rumahmu dan melakukannya di sana?"

"Akashi- _kun_ hentikan pikiran mesummu. Akashi- _kun_ jadi mirip Aomine- _kun_."

"Dia lebih mesum dariku, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko terkekeh. Ia makin menghangatkan dirinya pada Akashi. Lalu pemuda mungil itu melingkupi tangannya ke tubuh pemuda lainnya. Memeluk Akashi mencari kehangatan lebih di antara lalu-lalang masyarakat kota. Yang dari sudut matanya terlihat ada yang terkekeh, merona, merasa terganggu tapi Kuroko tak peduli. Ia menelusupkan dirinya semakin dalam ke pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Tumben kau manja, Tetsuya. Ada apa?"

"Banyak yang melihat Akashi- _kun_ dengan tatapan lapar. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka kalau Akashi- _kun_ milikku. Padahal mereka melihat tangan kita yang bertaut. Tetapi tetap saja genit."

Dan Kuroko yakin jawaban yang ia dapat adalah kekehan. Sejurus kemudian ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam ciuman pemuda di depannya. Matanya membulat namum lambat laun menutup. Menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Akashi di antara puluhan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Detik selanjutnya ia merasa dirinya diseret dalam dekapan hangat Akashi entah ke mana. Di saat ia sadar, mereka sudah ada di dalam sebuah toko perhiasan mewah. Dan Akashi menariknya kejajaran cincin pasangan di sana.

Sebelum Kuroko sempat mengajukan tanya, Akashi bersuara. "Pilihlah yang kau suka, Tetsuya."

Maksud hati ingin bertanya lagi, namun Kuroko menelannya kembali. Meleburkan seluruh pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya bersama dengan perasaan bahagia yang menghinggapinya.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Setelah memasuki toko perhiasan, Akashi membawanya memasuki toko baju. Menariknya masuk dan memaksanya memilih satu-dua setel pakaian baru. Kuroko protes, namun Akashi tetaplah Akashi.

Ia bahkan membantu kekasihnya memilihkan beberapa model pakaian yang cocok untuk kekasihnya.

Akashi asal mengambil, namun mempertimbangkan warna juga. Kuroko hanya diam di sampingnya. Menonton apa yang Akashi lakukan. Wajahnya cemberut dan Akashi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman yang Kuroko yakin sukses membuatnya memerah.

Detik selanjutnya, Akashi memberikan beberapa setel pakaian itu kepada Kuroko dan mendorongnya ke arah ruang ganti.

"Cobalah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko makin cemberut. "Aku tidak bilang aku mau, Akashi- _kun_. Aku masih punya banyak baju di rumah."

"Yang ini akan kau bawa Sabtu nanti. Ini perintah, _dear_."

Namun Kuroko tetap menggeleng. Akashi berdecak atas kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya. Si pemuda _scarlet_ itu akhirnya menghela napas lalu menarik tangan Kuroko dan memasukkannya ke ruang ganti. Setelah itu, dirinya menyusul kemudian.

Kuroko terpojok. Ia menatap kesal Akashi yang ada di dalam ruang sempit itu bersamanya. Akashi mengambil beberapa potong baju dan celana itu lalu menaruhnya di tempat yang disediakan. Ia kemudian menatap Kuroko serius. Namun si pemuda _teal_ menghindari tatapannya.

"Buka bajumu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Tetsuya, kau tahu aku tidak suka dibantah, kan?"

"Akashi- _kun_ untuk apa membelikanku baju?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kata orang-orang di Negara Asia jaman dulu, kalau pacaran saling membelikan baju itu nanti hubungannya tidak awet," Kuroko membalas polos sebagai alasan. Karena itu yang hanya muncul di kepalanya. Akashi mengernyit mendapati jawaban itu.

Sedetik, dua detik, anak tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut berusaha memahami. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerti, dirinya langsung terkekeh. Akashi sampai harus menutupi kekehannya yang menggema. "Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau percaya mitos begitu, hm? Tentu saja itu bohong."

"Tapi kan—"

Namun kalimatnya secepat itu terputus saat merasakan ada bibir lain yang menabrak bibirnya. Akashi memojokkannya sampai menempel ke kaca yang ada di belakang Kuroko. Bibir Akashi bergerak, memagut bibir Kuroko berusaha mengambil alih perhatian pemuda mungil itu. Agar ia terfokus pada kecupannya dan tidak sadar kalau Akashi tengah berusaha membuka seragamnya.

Semakin dalam kecupan yang Kuroko rasakan, semakin ia tidak sadar bahwa seragamnya tengah dilepas. Akashi menariknya lembut membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dan saat itu si pemuda _scarlet_ melepas kemeja putih yang Kuroko pakai.

Kesadaran Kuroko semakin lama semakin menghilang akan efek ciuman yang diberikan Akashi. Namun ketika ia merasakan rasa dingin pada punggungnya, saat itu juga ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Akashi menyandarkan Kuroko ke kaca di belakang pemuda itu. Tangan Kuroko mencengkram erat seragam Akashi bagian pinggang. Bibir mereka masih terhubung, dan Kuroko berusaha mencuri oksigen di antara ciuman mereka. Sampai akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciuman maut itu, membuat si pemuda _teal_ mendaratkan kepalanya pada dada Akashi.

Pandangannya mengabur akibat ciuman tersebut. Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Akashi sendiri. Namun Akashi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap sayang surai biru favoritnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ … mesum…" Kuroko menggumam dalam usahanya memperoleh semua oksigen yang ada.

Akashi hanya terkekeh kemudian mengambil satu baju yang tadi dipilihnya. Ia membiarkan Kuroko bersandar pada dinding berkaca di belakangnya. Lalu mengelus sisi kepala Kuroko. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan berkata santai, seperti seorang ibu yang ingin memakaikan baju pada anaknya. "Angkat tanganmu, Tetsuya."

Tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk protes, Kuroko menegakkan diri sambil cemberut, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Membiarkan saja saat Akashi memakaikan kaos ke tubuhnya. Dan ketika fabric itu terasa pas, Kuroko yang masih merajuk menatap kekasihnya. "Sudah, puas?"

Akashi hanya tertawa sesaat ia selesai meneliti bagaimana penampilan kekasihnya itu dan mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Memang hanya kaos _v-neck_ berwarna abu-abu, namun di mata Akashi, Tetsuyanya selalu tampak manis untuknya.

Kuroko yang tak mendapat jawaban semakin cemberut dan membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Akashi makin terkekeh dan membuat Kuroko semakin kesal. Detik selanjutnya pemuda _scarlet_ itu menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang kembali bisa mengambil atensi Kuroko.

Ciuman yang penuh. Dalam. Lapar. Dan diisi oleh seluruh cinta yang mereka punya.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Kuroko mengantar Akashi ke stasiun untuk kembali ke Kyoto. Walau sejujurnya Akashi menolak dan dirinya lah yang memaksa akan mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumah, namun pemuda _teal_ itu cukup keras kepala kali ini. Mengingat seharian ia habiskan untuk menuruti semua keinginan Akashi.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku tunggu menunggu kereta ke Kyoto. Tangan keduanya bertaut dan tak lepas sedikitpun. Udara malam yang dingin membuat mereka makin merapat, dan seolah ingin menyalurkan kehangatannya, Akashi menangkup tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya, meniup-niupnya dan kemudian mengeluskan punggung tangan itu ke pipinya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis pada Kuroko membuat pemuda mungil itu makin memerah. Namun Kuroko balas tersenyum, tahu kalau kebahagiaannya ada di sampingnya. Kebahagiaannya sedang memberikan senyum yang ia tahu hanya untuknya. Dan juga tengah menyalurkan kehangatan pada dirinya yang kedinginan.

Detik setelahnya, kereta tujuan Kyoto pun datang. Keduanya bangkit dan Kuroko mengantarnya sampai ke pintu kereta. Kuroko masih berdiri di sana, menunggu kereta jalan dan pandangannya masih terus terkunci pada pemuda berambut merah.

Sekalipun ia senang dengan hari ini, namun apa yang ia lakukan seharian hanyalah cemberut dan protes. Tak sedikitpun ia mengutarakan rasa bahagianya.

Akashi hanya diam melihat kekasihnya sampai pemuda itu menundukkan kepala entah kenapa. Tapi Akashi tersenyum. _Ah, semoga kau menganggap hari ini indah, Tetsuya._

Saat adanya tanda-tanda bahwa pintu kereta akan menutup, saat itulah Kuroko menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ terimakasih! Aku senang dengan hari ini sekalipun Akashi- _kun_ menyebalkan…" Kuroko kemudian mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum lembut, dan juga semanis yang dia bisa. "…sampai jumpa di Sabtu siang, Akashi- _kun_. Kutunggu… Akashi- _kun_ di rumahku!"

Dan belum sampai Kuroko berkedip, Akashi melompat keluar dari kereta itu dan mendekap Kuroko, kembali membawa pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut ke dalam ciuman hangat yang meluluhlantahkan semua pandangan di sekitar mereka.

Hangat. Terlalu hangat. Sampai rasanya Kuroko merasa bahwa musim ini… adalah musim panas yang membakarnya.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Napas Kuroko terengah setelah beberapa menit lalu mereka masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi yang akhirnya Akashi kunci. Rapat. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk bisa dirusak. Kuroko duduk di atas pangkuan Akashi yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas closet, dengan keadaan bibirnya yang bermain di sekitar dagu sampai ke leher Kuroko.

Sekilas namun dalam bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Saliva bercampur menjadi satu dan tangan satu sama lain tak henti bekerja walau sejujurnya hanya tangan Akashi saja yang merajalela.

Kuroko memeluk erat kekasihnya di leher, menjaga diri agar tak jatuh dan menyeimbangkan seluruh permainan yang dimainkan Akashi padanya.

Bibir yang sekali lagi bertemu, detik selanjutnya tenggelam dalam ciuman penuh rasa ingin akan kehadiran masing-masing.

Tangan Akashi bergerak melepas sabuk celana Kuroko, melepas kancingnya, menurunkan resletingnya dan menyapa si adik kecil milik pemuda _teal_ tersebut. Kuroko makin terengah, napas memburu tak terkontrol, saliva mengalir bebas menyambangi lehernya. Deru napas mereka bersatu padu, meningkatkan suhu di sekitar yang semakin membuat mereka lupa di mana dan sejujurnya apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kuroko bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Akashi yang memainkan miliknya. Memijatnya memberikan kenikmatan pada si pemuda biru muda. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas agar Kuroko bisa dengan mudah menyeruakan desahannya.

"Ugh…" tak pelak napasnya semakin memberat. Kuroko rasanya ingin agar Akashi menyelesaikan ini semua sampai tahap penghabisan walau pun ia akhirnya takkan bisa jalan dengan benar apalagi berlari saat latihan.

Tapi hasrat terus memburu, mengejar kesadarannya dan menggantikannya pada ketidakpedulian apapun selain mendapatkan apa yang tubuhnya mau. Kuroko selalu lupa jika sudah dalam posisi seperti ini bersama Akashi.

Ia lupa siapa dirinya. Ia lupa sekitarnya. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Atau ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang setimpal. Karena pada dasarnya, dirinya yang selalu diberi servis. Seingin apapun Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya dirinya yang sering terpuaskan.

"Ahh…" Akashi menahan dirinya. Percayalah. Jika tidak, sudah sedari tadi ia menarik turun resleting celananya dan melepas fabric yang menutupi lubang favorit dibalik celana kekasihnya. Sekalipun keduanya larut dalam hawa nafsu yang membara, Akashi sedikitnya masih sadar mereka ada di mana.

Tangannya yang terus bergerak memanja milik Kuroko tak henti bekerja sampai akhirnya si biru muda memuntahkan cairannya. Akashi terus memijat kejantanan Kuroko selagi bibirnya kembali menyambangi bibir kesukaannya yang sudah membengkak merah.

Dan sekali lagi mereka larut dalam ciuman yang dalam. Saling memagut dari berbagai sisi. Lapar. Seolah tak ingin ini berhenti.

Akashi tersenyum ketika hanya benang saliva yang memisahkan bibir mereka. Kuroko masih setengah terpejam, namun ia bisa melihat senyuman yang diberikan Akashi padanya. Kuroko memajukan lagi wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan yang serupa di bibir pemuda lainnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit ia kembali menjauh, lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu. Berusaha menarik semua oksigen untuk bernapas.

Tangannya memeluk erat, lalu Kuroko pun berbisik lirih. Tak ingin hanya dia yang terpuaskan. "Bagaimana… dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

Kuroko merasakan usapan pada kepalanya. Dan merasa bersyukur Akashi menggunakan tangannya yang bebas cairan milik Kuroko untuk melakukannya. Ia mendengar Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan berbisik di telinganya. Seduktif, dan berhasil membuat Kuroko merasa panas lagi.

"Jangan pikirkan. Tentang aku… hari Sabtu nanti bisa dilanjutkan, Tetsuya."

"…"

"…dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur semalaman."

Dan rasanya… Kuroko menyesal sudah bertanya. Tapi sekali lagi, percakapan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman yang tak kalah lapar dari ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya.]

* * *

 _End of the video entitled AkaKuro Date._

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _added 2 videos._

Eh OOT bentar, jadi selama kami ngintai AkaKuro, ada gitu di beranda yang lagi ngeflirt gebetan sampe akhirnya jadian. Cie selamat ya **Kagami**. Langgeng terus sama doi.

 _Here we go_ , kawans. Siapkan tissue, okay? Jangan sampai kalian masuk rumah sakit karena mimisan. Selamat menikmati **#emangmakanan**

* * *

 **[Majiba's Story]**

 **[AkaKuro Date]**

* * *

 _ **an hour ago – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View precious comments—**_

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** SHIT APAAN ITU AKASHI TERNYATA MESUM ABEEEESSSS **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** CROOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT ANJAY CIUMAN DI ANTARA LALU LALANG MASYARAKAT TANPA TAHU MALU! SEI-CHAN KAU MEMANG SEI-TAN **#KOK – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ANJAY DI KAMAR PAS MAKE OUT BEGITU ASDFGHJKL UNTUNG GA MAKE LOVE JUGA TJUUUY **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ADUHLAH MATI SAYA INI MATI AJA INI ABIS INI **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SAMTING MAMFUS MEREKA HAMPIR NGANU DI KAMAR MANDI STASIUN! ANJAY AKAKURO PLIS KALIAN GET A ROOM PLIS BIAR SAYA BISA LIAT YANG SELANJUTNYA GITUUUH /sumpel idung pake tissue **#RIPREONEE – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SHIT **Mayuzumi** -SAN DIRIMU FABULOUS SEKALYYYY BAHKAN SAMPE KAMAR PAS SAMA MANDI TEMPAT PRIVATE GITU KAU BISA DAPET VIDEO MEREKA ASDFGHJKL **Mayuzumi** -SAN AKU PADAMU **#LEMPARHATIKU – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** JIJIK AH **Mibuchi #LEMPARBALIKHATIMIBUCHI**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** SHIT DAMMIT DANG IT DARN IT FAK ANJIR SAMTING SEKALI AKASHI-KUN DAN TETSU-KUN PLIS KALIAN CARI RUANGAN YANG LEBIH BESAR UNTUK NGELANJUTIN LAGI KEGIATAN KALIAN PLIS PLIS PLIS **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki #RIPMOMOI – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** ADUH MAMFUS DARAH BERGELINANGAN DI DALAM KAMAR DI ATAS TEMPAT BOBO, LANTAI, MEJA BELAJAR, KAMAR MANDI, BATH UP, DAUH JENDELA, ATAS LEMARI, DI SELURUH SUDUT SAMPAI-SAMPAI AKU LEMAS GIMANA GITU ABIS NONTON VIDEO INI MAMAAAAAAH **#lalumati – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** satu kata buat mereka—HOT! **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** BTW AKU NYESEL GA IKUT KAU **Mayuzumi** -SAN **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Momoi Satsuki, Sakurai Ryo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ KALAU BISA DI RETWEET AKU RETWEET KOMENAN DI ATAS **– Hyuuga Junpei, Takao Kazunari, Imayoshi Shoichi** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** _KAMI_ - _SAMA_ AMPUNI TEPPEI KARENA SUDAH MELIHAT ADEGAN ITU _KAMI_ - _SAMA_ ASDFGHJKL TEPPEI GA BAKALAN TOBAT SAMPE MEREKA NIKAH DULU AAMIIN **#YAGAGITU – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ANJIR APAAN ITU CIUMAN DI ANTARA LALU LALANG ORANG-ORANG, MAKE OUT DI KAMAR PAS SAMPE HAMPIR NGANU DI KAMAR MANDI STASIUN IH ANJIR GA NYANGKA TETSU KAU BISA BEGITU **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo, Kiyoshi Teppei** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** OHYA SAYA INGAT INI SEMUA KARENA AKASHI. Sip **#nontonlage #ga – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Fukui Kensuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi** _and_ **44** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** SEPAHAM SETUJU SEIRAMA SAMA **Momoi** dan **Hyuuga – Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **Hyuuga Junpei** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** NJKSDJNFKJNJNAXNCNCNIANVIDNLCVA KUROKOCCHI AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA DIRIMU TIDAK MENYANGKA AKAN SEPERTI INI KETIKA BERPACARAN DENGAN AKASHICCHI-SSU **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaro, Kasamatsu Yukio** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** OH MY MATA SUCIKU **#GA – Aomine Daiki** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** IH **Daiki** CCHI JANGAN DITONTON LAGI

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** _I DUN HAVE A WORD REALLY THEY MADE ME CAN'T SAY ANYTHING EXCEPT_

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** OH _WHY ARE THEY SO HOT WHY WHY WHY_ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Izuki Shun** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ^ _getting hard_ **#SOKTAU**

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** STOK DARAH SAYA HABIS _EVERYONE HELP I NEED HELP_ **#DIE – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Tsuchida Satoshi, Hyuuga Junpei** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** SHIT AKU HARUS APA INI HARUS APA NONTON VIDEO INI DI JALANAN SENYAM-SENYUM KAYAK ORANG GILA DILIATIN ANAK KECIL SAMPE DITUNJUK-TUNJUK TERUS AKU TIBA-TIBA MIMISAN COBA **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Midorima Shintarou, Kimura Shinsuke** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** BELUM LAGI FOTO YANG DIKIRIMIN SAMA **Takao** DAN **Midorima – Takao Kazunari** _and_ **Midorima Shintarou** _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** AAARGGGHH MATI SAYA MATIIII ABIS INI **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** APA SALAHKU APA KENAPA MEREKA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** IH TUH KAN SHIN-CHAN, **Mayuzumi** -SAN DAPAT YANG LEBIH AMAJING LAGI SAAT KITA PULANG **Midorima – Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** _urusai-nodayo_ , berhenti protes yang penting kau dapat asupan dari **Mayuzumi** -san. **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Shuutoku Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** ANJUUUUUUUU ITU APAAN PIDIO KEDUA ANJIR BANGET ANJIR TANGAN SAYA SAMPE SALAH GORES ADEGAN ANU AKAKURO DI _DOUJIN_ YANG _COLLAB_ SAMA **Sakurai – Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **50** _ **other s**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** SHYYYIIDDD HASILNYA JADI TAMBAH NGANU INI ASDFGHJKL **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** **#WARNING KERAS**! _THE COOMING SOON DOUJIN WILL BE_ R-18++++++++++++++++++++++ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^ SHIT APAAN ITU + NYA BANYAK BANGET SAYA BUTUH DAN HARUS SIAP DARAH PAS BACANYA INI MAH **– Sakurai Ryo, AkaKuro's Touou Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** TIDAAAAK APA YANG SUDAH MEREKA LAKUKAN PADAKU? DARAHKU? DI MANA BISA KUDAPATKAN DARAHKU LAGIII **#RIPRIKO – Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsuhi** adakah yang lebih manis dari mereka~? Aku mau lagi~ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya Atsushi**! Jangan ngetik sambil makan. Ketikanmu jadi aneh. **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** ne~ kalau begitu Tat- _chin_ sini aku makan~ nom nom~ **– AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **15** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** ^ OI _CUT IT OUT_ JANGAN TEBAR _CLUE_ R-18 DI SINI **– Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Wei Liu** _and_ **21** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** jika kalian tidak sibuk. Tolong sambangi rumahku dan doakan aku agar tenang di sisi-Nya **#RIPFUKUI – Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _SHIT_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _WHY DID THEY DO IT TO ME_ **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _I AM_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _GETTING_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _HARD_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** **#BRBKEKAMARMANDI**

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** ^ ANJIR JUJUR SEKALYYYY

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** EH BTW MATANYA **Wei Liu** MAKIN GA KELIATAN BROOOO – **AkaKuro's Yosen Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka #GoingToHospital – AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Izuki Shun #GoingToHospital – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi #GoingToHospital – AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _SHIT_ INI APAAN AKU NONTON DAN KEPALAKU ISINYA MEREKA NGANU-NGANU DOANG **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** ITU MEREKA CIUMAN DI KHALAYAK UMUM **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** MAKE OUT DI KAMAR PAS **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** SAMPE HAMPIR NGANU DI KAMAR MANDI STASIUN **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** YOLOH TAIGA TOBAT NAK TOBAT SAYANGILAH DARAHMU! SAYANGILAH JANTUNGMU! SAYANGILAH PACARMU YANG KINI KHAWATIR AKAN DIRIMU **#UHUK #GA #KOKCURHAT #RIPTAIGA – Mayuzumi Chihiro, AkaKuro's Seirin Team** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia Mayuzumi** kenapa kau ga jadi detective aja gitu? Atau spy? KENAPA HAH KENAPA?

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** ASUPAN INI LUAR BIASA SEKALI ANJIR SAYA SAMPE BASAH

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** SAMTING MAMFUS UNTUNG MEREKA GA NGANU DI KAMAR MANDI STASIUN ITU **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kagami Taiga** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** TAPI HARUSNYA BISA SEHARUSNYA MEREKA GA MASUK BILIK DAN HANYA PERLU KUNCI PINTU KAMAR MANDI SEHINGGA TAKKAN ADA ORANG YANG MASUK YESSHH LALU MEREKA NGANU-NGANU DAN JIWA INI TERPUASKAN YESSHH **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Himuro Tatsuya** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** AKU UDAH GA TAU MAU DIKEMANAIN COBAK KEPOLOSANKU INI! MEREKA SUDAH MENCEMARKANKU DENGAN BEGITU DALAM **#BUKANGITU – Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ga minat **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** I'm the only one who will steal your innocence **Shigehiro**. Just wait. – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ ADUH INI ATAS SAYA JANGAN NAMBAH ASUPAN JUGA ASDFGHJKL KALIAN KALAU MAU NGANU GIH SILAHKAN JANGAN LUPA DIREKAM LALU DI _SHARE_ DI SINI YAH **#WOI – Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

(dan hari itu dilalui mereka –para penghuni **AkaKuro Network** dengan hidung yang berdarah-darah sampai bergelinangan di lantai rumah.

 **#RIPAkaKuroNetworkMembers**.)

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

– _**To be continue**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 ** _a.n4_ :**

Hola, _minnaaaa. Long time no see_ :') Maapken saya karena baru nongol. Kemarin sibuk sama acara nikahan kakak saya dan cuma bisa nyuri-nyuri ngetik. Apalagi _sense humor_ saya melayang. Jadi maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang lucu (atau sama sekali ga lucu?) Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan lagi saya mohon maaf karena _rated_ -nya naik, _minna_ :') Setelah semedi akhirnya yang nempel di otak saya hanyalah AkaKuro nganu.

 ** _Video AkaKuro nganu untuk grup AkaKuro Network; Coming soon~_**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah _review_ di _chapter_ kemarin. Dan juga yang sudah _fav, follow_ , atau yang sedang baca sekarang. _Lav ya all_ muahmuah:*

– **pelukkecup**

 **Yumi.**

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

 **Pinkuru -** Halo, iya gapapa kok ga login:) Kamu butuh tisu? Ini saya jual /ga gitu/ INI UDAH LANJUT YA PISSS SEMOGA ENJOY SAMA CHAPTER INI :')

 **siscarilia -** Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa.

 **Kuhaku -** Halo, Kuhaku. Senang melihatmu review lagi hehe. Oke-MAKASIH YA UDAH SUKA, LAV! Iya duh, Kuroko mah gitu, mesum-mesuman pake hape orang. Tapi gapapa, dia sendiri yang ngasih asupan ke member AkaKuro Network wkwk. Iya duh Mayuzumi sama Ogiwara lagi PDKT gituuu. Sini-siniii, tak racunin sama MayuOgi. Semoga MayuOgi di chap ini bikin kamu ngeship mereka wkwk. Btw semenya bang Mayu dongs. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Video AkaKuro nc-an masih coming soon, ditunggu saja :') Love, Yumi.

 **fachan desu -** Halo. INI SUDAH DILANJUT YA. HINT MAYUOGINYA UDAH UDAH DITAMBAHIN YAH. SEMOGA SUKA. Thaaaaanks untuk reviewnyaa.

 **adelia santi -** Yang di rumah Akashi masih coming soon, kak. Ditunggu sajaaa.

 **Chizaoka980 -** Hayoloh ngakak. Kamu ngakak saya senang /apa/ Ini udah update ya. Maaf agak lama. Semoga suka.

 **ChoMutia -** Tinggal tunggu AkaKuro tau kelakuan mereka gegara dengan seenaknya jadiin AkaKuro objek delusi wkwk. MayuOginya udah ditambah ya di chap ini. Semoga suka.

 **ErenMilikRivaileClamanya -** Whoa, ID namenya mengingatkan saya akan kapel fandom sebelah /oke oot/ TENTU SAJA! AKAKURO NGANU COMING SOON YA. DITUNGGU SAJA. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka.

 **Guest (1) -** /kasih tissue buat mimisannya/ Sudah dilanjut ya.

 **DeidaraUnyu -** Sudah dilanjut ya.

 **Oto Ichiiyan -** Loha, Ichi-san, yoroshi mo. Syukurlah kalau lucu. Soalnya saya takut banget failed!humor. Thanks sarannya, next untuk deskripsi gambar saya usahain lebih detail lagi. Semoga suka chapter ini.

 **Haru Aozora -** Terimakasih sudah suka ffnya:)

 **Yoshikuni Rie -** Ayo sini gabung :') Iya nih ada hint MayuOgi dan... sedikit NijiMayu walau nyempil haha.

 **Momonpoi -** Hola. Yeaay, sekapal sama anggota Kurobas yang lain, haha:) Iya ada MayuShige. Dan Video AkaKuro nganu coming soon ya wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka.

 **Guest (2) -** Ini sudah dilanjut yaa. Terimakasih sudah suka. Semoga suka sama chapter ini jugaa.

 **hanahasuna -** WAH SAYA SENANG KAMU NGAKAK /capslock nak/ Iya, pas saya sadar lagi, ini cerminan saya banget juga kalo udah fangirlingan. Selamat menikmati hint-hint kapel yang lain. Stay tuned ya, Akankah AkaKuro mengetahui keberadaan grup ini? Haha. Btw ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tingkah mereka bikin kamu ngakak lagi ya.

 **QiYamiharu -** Okeee, ga dihapus kok. Ini udah lanjut ya. Thanks favorit/follownya.

 **Guest (3) -** INI SUDAH LANJUT YAAA /capsnya nak/ Iya, Niji mah gitu orangnya. Haha. Selamat mencari asupan doujin R-18 nya.

 **AulChan12 -** Terima kasih sudah suka. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa.

 **aeon zealot lucifer -** Horeee saya bikin kamu ketagihan baca, hoho. Iya, jarang ada ff yang tipe begini, soalnya pasti OOC banget jadinya. Akankah Haizaki muncul di grup? Stay tuneeeed. Rencananya saya akan masukin dia. Rencananya begituuu. Semoga suka sama chapter ini.

 **Penikia -** Kuroko belajar tsundere dari Midorima tuh, padahal suka olahraga itu tapi sok polos haha. Btw, Kagaminya udah ga jomblo ya. Semoga kamu suka, Kagami-chan kupasangkan dengan Furihata. Gapapa? Ini sudah dilanjut. Yosh, merdeka AkaKuro Network wkwk.

 **dwinurhalifah9 -** Sudah dilanjut ya.

 **Aziichi -** AAMIIN. Astaga saya ngakak pas baca reviewmuuu. Ada Allahuma-nya jadi kepengen bilang aamiin atau semacemnya XD INI BTW UDAH DILANJUT YAAAH. BERSYUKURLAH HANYA CENGAR-CENGIR UNTUNG GA NGAKAK TERUS DISANGKA GILA. IYA MEREKA AKAKURO SHIPPER SEMUA DUH. Maafken capslock saya yang jebol juga. Semoga suka dengan chapter iniii.

 **Vanilla Lollipop Candy -** Hola, Vanilla-san. Terima kasih sudah love sama fanfik ini. Saya juga turut berbahagia karena kamu berbahagia dan ketawa-ketiwi baca fanfik ini /?/ Sama-sama dan sekali lagi terima kasih suka fiknya:)

 **Guest (4) -** Halo, Guest-san. Terima kasih sudah suka fiknya. Ini sudah dilanjut, ya. Maaf lama, semoga suka.

 **Shiznami -** Hai Shiznami-chan, waduh, jangan samperin saya ke rumah, ini sudah lanjut loooh. Dan itu -nganu banget baca pas dosen stay di bangku depan. Untung ga ketauan, haha. Yosh, AkaKuro memang the best.

 **Siska Yairawati Putri -** Alex nya sudah keluar ya. Mayuzumi nya memang ooc :") Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka.

 **Matthew Shinez -** YOOOSSSHH AYO KITA PANGELINGAN /hoi/ Btw Ogi udah official ya di sini sama bang Mayu haha. Sesama makhluk terphp mereka. Aamiin, semoga AkaKuro langgeng selamanya. Haha. Yap, semoga suka chap ini.

 **siucchi -** Hehehe puyengzz yah, diriku jugaa yang buat XD Ini udah dilanjut yaa.

 **Guest (5) -** Ini udah dilanjuuuuuuuuut ya.

 **sofi asat -** Ini udah dilanjut yaaa.

 **kiwi689 -** Sudah dilanjuta yaa:) Trims sudah suka.

 **Hikaru -** Reo dalang laknat hahaha thanks reviewnya.

 **Kayuyu -** INI UDAH UPDATE YAAA MAAF LAMAAA. Ditunggu saja AkaKuro nganu haha. Terima kasih reviewnya, Kayuyu.

 **Akari Kareina -** IYAAA GA DIHAPUS KOK /sungkem/ MAWARNYA UDAH DITAMBAH YAA, INI SUDAH DILANJUT YA. Semoga sukaaa:) Thanks fav/follownyaaa.

 **sayaorchestra -** Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa:)

 **ai sagara -** IH GAPAPA GUE LAGI STRESS KAK WKWK Ini udah dilanjut, AkaKuronya juga udah dibanyakiiiin.

 **skyblue -** Ini AkaKuronya udah dibanyakin yaaa hehe:)

 **kureha sei -** No prob, udah dilanjut yaaa.

 **Seijuurou Eisha -** Yeaay kamu ngakak:) Ini sudah dilanjut, ya. Semoga kamu ngakak lagi.

 **wyda -** IH BANTING AJA KAN UDAH ADA HAPE BARU lol. IYA GUE LAGI KRISIS MONETER GA PUNYA UANG GEGARA BANYAK LN DAN DOUJIN YANG BUKA PO /nanges/ FF buat lo insyaAllah gue garap abis ini HAHA.

 **Liu Zi Yuan -** Jangan dibayangin dulu. Nanti di fic ini ada kok /ya/ Udah dilanjut yaaa.

 **Hyuuga Arisu -** Ayooo mari masuk grup ituuu haha. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga sukaaa.

* * *

 **Dan thanks to untuk yang review di FF AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan ;** **Kujo Kasuza - Vanilla Tetsuya Blue - Kuhaku - Liant - Ndong-Chan - momonpoi - Kazuka-chan - siucchi - adelia santi - acio - Guest - Kira Llawliet - Indah605 - Akane Miyuki - RinRiku - S Hanabi - Cheetah860 - Love akashi-kun - nshawol566 - Akari Kareina - pacarnya hayama maav g login aka Kak Kiaara - achin - Nakako Anko - anaknya karunagi - GitaLKimFinite - kimariellink - aeon zealot lucifer** dan **ai sagara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk mengepak barang yang akan ia bawa hari Sabtu besok. Sesekali, manik _aquamarine_ -nya menatap figura yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Figura yang di dalamnya terdapat potret dirinya dan sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda _teal_ tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Dan ia berusaha mangkir ketika merasakan rasa hangat mengalir di dadanya hanya karena mengingat pemuda _scarlet_ yang belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Ah. Sejujurnya apa saja yang sudah berubah dalam hidupnya ini? Kuroko tidak mengerti akan segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ini yang ia mau dan ini yang terbaik untuknya.

Seberusaha mungkin menghapus ingatan tentang Akashi, _figure_ mungil berkepala biru muda itu kembali larut mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kelak ia butuhkan.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

 _by_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2015**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_

 **Akashi X Kuroko**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Rated T – M / Humor, Romance, Friendship.**_

 _ **Warning : BL, Shonen-ai, major OOC! Fujodan!AllChara**_

 _ **a.n1 : FF**_ **ini bisa dibilang sekuel** _ **FF**_ **'AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan' bisa juga tidak.**

 **Jadi tidak harus baca yang itu, kalau mau langsung baca yang ini sah-sah saja.**

 _ **a.n2**_ **:** _ **Don't like, please unread.**_

 _ **Enjoy, happy reading!**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mahkota sewarna langit musim seminya mengayun mengikuti arah angin berhemus. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan ke arah _gymnasium_ sekolahnya sendirian. Hari ini hari Jum'at dan sekarang _team_ basket Seirin ada latihan. Maka Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sana.

Kuroko sampai di _gymnasium_ dan disambut pemandangan di mana para _senpai_ nya tengah terkapar di lantai dengan ponsel dimasing-masing tangan. Sesekali Kuroko bisa mendengar kata janggal yang sama semacam ' _akakuro network_ ' diiringi rasa syukur _senior-senior_ nya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit, lalu masuk dan menyapa mereka yang masih larut dalam dunia yang Kuroko sendiri tak yakin kalau itu dunia yang baik. " _Doumo, senpai-tachi_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dan keheningan yang Kuroko dapat sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama Kagami masuk kemudian mengikuti jejak senpainya berbaring di lantai. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan larut begitu saja. Berikutnya Furihata ikutan yang langsung menjadikan perut Kagami sebagai bantal. Lalu Kawahara diikuti Fukuda. Kuroko langsung diam di tempat dan memutuskan untuk berteman dengan bola basket mengabaikan keanehan teman-temannya itu.

Lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya suara sang kapten Seirin menggema. " _Ne_ , Kuroko. Tidak ada yang mau kau sampaikan memangnya?"

"Eh?" Kuroko langsung berhenti men _dribble_ bola. Ia memutar arah kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan hampir semua yang ada di sana. "Maksud kapten apa?"

Hyuuga menghela napas tak sabar. "Kagami bilang padaku, loh, kalau besok kau tidak latihan. Bisa jelaskan itu, _kouhai_?"

"…" Kuroko langsung mendelik _partner_ basketnya yang malah asik _lovey-dovey_ -an dengan si pacar. Pemuda _teal_ tersebut langsung memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Kalau begitu, kapten. Aku izin tidak latihan besok, ya?"

"Alasannya, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Alasannya… aku ada urusan…"

"Urusan apa yang lebih penting dari latihan, Kuroko- _kun_?" suara Aida Riko yang datar membuat Kuroko panas-dingin.

Sekalipun dirinya juga memasang tampang sedatar papan teflon tetap saja ia deg-deg-an kalau sampai membuat marah pelatihnya itu.

"Urusan…"

"Dia akan pergi denganku, Riko." dan sederet kalimat memotongnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh suara yang sangat Kuroko kenal. Sontak saja figure biru muda itu langsung menengok ke arah pintu _gym_. Dan ia berani bersumpah ia mendengar ada yang tengah bersorak ' _kyaa kyaa kyaa_ ' di sekitarnya.

" _Are_ , Akashi- _kun_?"

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan santai sambil memberikan tatapan 'tunduklah kalian, wahai makhluk-makhluk rendahan' dan menghampiri kekasihnya tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia sejujurnya juga merasa aneh mendengar Koganei menjerit –walau pelan- kyaa seperti anak gadis begitu. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah cara bagaimana yang lainnya melihat ia dan Tetsuyanya seolah-olah mereka adalah sesuatu yang langka dan sayang kalau dilewatkan.

Akashi memutar mata kemudian mengait pinggang Tetsuya dan mendaratkan kecupan di samping kepala biru muda itu tanpa menyadari jika ada yang mengabadikan moment tersebut menjadi sebuah potret –dan jangan lupa juga video.

Setelah puas memberikan salam pada kekasihnya, Akashi menatap lagi para anggota basket Seirin. Terlebih, anak tunggal Akashi Masaomi ini menatap si pelatih _team_ pemenang _Winter_ _Cup_ lalu itu dengan tajam.

"Riko."

"Ah, eh? Kenapa?"

"Jadi kau keberatan jika besok Tetsuya absen latihan?" Akashi Seijuurou memberikan tatapan paling mematikan yang seolah menghentikan seluruh fungsi sendi-sendi Riko. Kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada Kiyoshi, mungkin Riko sudah jatuh.

Dan saat mendengar kalimat itu, setelah sebelumnya mencerna, Riko secepat turbo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kapten Rakuzan tersebut. "T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Silahkan bawa Kuroko- _kun_ pergi besok. Ehe-hehe, dia boleh absen besok dan… hari Minggu juga."

Si _figure_ tampan dengan mahkota _scarlet_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian mengait pinggang Kuroko, lalu membawanya berlalu dari gymnasium Seirin- _koko_.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko masih setengah sadar-setengah melamun saat dibawa pergi dari _gymnasium_ oleh pacarnya, Akashi. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya. Namun yang terpenting, memang sekarang sudah hari Sabtu? Mengapa kekasihnya itu ada di sini?

Si figure mungil akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, yang sontak membuat pemuda yang menariknya ikut berhenti. Akashi memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Tetsuyanya. Ia mengernyit, kenapa anak ini menampilkan raut tanya yang super kentara?

"Tetsuya?"

" _Kok_ Akashi- _kun_ ada di sini? Memangnya sekarang hari Sabtu?" Kuroko Tetsuya menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Akashi langsung terkekeh dan mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda kesayangannya. "Ini masih hari Jum'at, Tetsuya. Tapi karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu sekarang. Sekalian membantumu lolos absen dari Aida Riko."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kemudian. Membuat pemuda di depannya mencubit pipinya gemas. "Jangan pasang tampang imut sekarang, Tetsuya. Aku masih harus menahan sampai besok untuk urusan yang di stasiun itu."

Dan pemuda bermahkotakan langit musim semi yang cerah langsung merona sampai rasanya ingin kembali ke kandungan ibunya menanggapi jawaban si rambut merah.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **AkaKuro** _ **Network**_

 _ **Secret Group Joined▼ – → Share – √ Notifications – •••**_

 _ **Discussion – Members – Events – Photos – Files Search this group**_

 _ **Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Add File Member 56 members**_

 _ **Write something… + Add People to Group**_

 _ **Invite by Email**_

* * *

 _ **PINNED POST**_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** _updated the description._

 _July 15  
_

 _ **Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan!**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team**_

 _ **(Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Nebuya Eikichi)**_

* * *

 _ **RECENT ACTIVITY**_

* * *

 **Aida Riko**

ANJRYT HARI INI SURGA! _AKAKURO LIVE ACTION_ DI DEPAN MATA TJUUUUYYYYY **#jungkirbalikbahagya**

 _Btw thanks_ untuk **Mitobe Rinnosuke** yang sudah bersedia video-in dan foto-in mereka. Latihanmu hari ini berkurang, ya, Mitobe- _kun_. _Ganbatte_!

* * *

 **[Riko mengupload foto di mana Akashi mencium pelipis Kuroko dengan penuh sayang]**

 **[Dan video di mana Akashi mengait pinggang Kuroko lalu mencium pelipisnya juga]**

* * *

 _ **July 17 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Hyuge Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Mitobe Rinnosuke** _and_ **47** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mitobe Rinnosuke**...

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** kata Mitobe sama-sama, _kantoku_!

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** SHYYDDDDD! APA YANG HARUS, KULAKUKAN DI HARI INI? APA YANG TERJADI, MENGURAS TENAGAKU! KULEMAS, TAKKUAT BERLATIH LAGI. KUSAYANG PADAMU, AKAKURO! KALYAN SUMBER ASUPAN! TERUSLAH LANGGENG SAMPAI PUNYA ANAAAAK OOOWOOO **#nyanyi #dibuang – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ^NYAMPAH ANJIR. EH ITU APAAN ASDFGHJKL KALIAN DAPET ASUPAN HARI INI TAPI BTW TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DI SHARE! **#lalugulingguling – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** Ngapain tuh si cebol? Elah. Janjian kencan katanya hari Sabtu, hari gini udah sampai aja di Tokyo. DAZAR AKASHY MESHOM TUKANG GREPE MALAIKAT CEM TECCUYA! Harusnya kita selamatkan Tetcuya dari si cebol itu. **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** tapi **Nijimura** -san. Nanti kita kekurangan asupan! I CANNOT IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT THEM HUHUHUHU **#ngaistembok – Takao Kazunari, AkaKuro's Kaijou Team** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki #DanDiriIniSedangMenahanDiriUntukTidakTeriakDiDepanPelatihTouou**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** tahan dolo elah. Nyiksa Akashi itu suatu pekerjaan mulia **#BUKANGITU – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ^ATAS saya kayaknya kelamaan jomblo deh. Makanya otaknya jadi sengklek. Apa perlu kumasukkan Haizaki ke sini? **– AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ^BUAHAHAHAHA AKU MENDUKUNGMU, **Mayuzumi**! **#kibarbenderapelangikelabu #dibuang – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** aku bisa ngeinpit Shougo-kun ke sini kalau mauuuuu-ssu! **– 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** dan **Nijimura** pun di bully **#ngakak – 10** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ANJIR ITU APAAN? VIDEO APAAN ITUUUU? YOLOH KOKORO SAYAAAAAAAAAA **#lalushoot-ansayameleset – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** Haizaki yang dari Fukuda Sogo itu? NJIR CIYUSAN APA?

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** INI APAAN YAOLOH! KENAPA SIH KALIAN NGASIH ASUPAN GA CALLING-CALLING DULU? HATI INI GA SIAAAAAAP **#gulinggulingmimisan – 13** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** LAH COCOK YAK! SAYA DENGER NIJIMURA-SAN IS A SADIST AND HAIZAKI IS A MASOCHIST? WHAT A LOVELY MATCH COUPLE IN DA WORLD BUT YOU BOTH CANNOT WIN AGAINST AKAKURO DUNDDDSSSS **#ganyanteanjirsaya – Ogiwara Shigehiro, Wei Liu, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **21** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke ^** ANJRYT NGAKAK SERIUSAN SAYA BACANYA **#jedotinpalaketembok**

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** btw OMFG MY AKAKURO WHY DA BOTH OF YOU ARE SO SWEET?! WHY WHY WHY?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, PLS! I KNOW IT JUST A LITTLE FS BUT WHY DID THE RESULT MAKE ME CAN'T WALK? HA HA! I'M SO WEAK THAT I CAN'T STANDING ON MY FEET~ **#FIXSAYAGILA – Mayuzumi** **Chihiro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Otsubo Taisuke** _and_ **49** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya ^** mendadak bule ya.

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** diam saja **Himuro**. Kau sama Atsushi jangan modus dempet-dempet abis liat postingan di atas!

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** GAUSAH DIPERJELAS BERAPAAN SIH

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** ^BERAPAAN? CUKUP GAUSAH MESRA-MESRAAN DI DEPANKU DEH **Himuro**

* * *

 **Wei Liu** ^JONES FOREVER TJIE **Okamura – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** ^ANJRYT **Liu**

* * *

 **Wei Liu** LMAO

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** lah rame yah. **– 32** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^makanya jangan pacaran sama Kiyoshi mulu. **Hyuuga**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** SIAPA YANG PACARAN

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** awas, Hyuuga lagi sangar, **Kasamatsu**. **– Kasamatsu Yukio** _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** okay piss, captain! **#salute**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SHYYYYDDDDDD REO-NEE BARU BISA BUKA FB DAN KALIAN ANAK-ANAK SEIRIN MEMBERIKAN REO-NEE YANG IMUT INI ASUPAN YANG MENAMBAH DAYA HIDUP? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, **Riko** -TAN MUAH MUAH KALIAN MEMANG LUAR BIASA~ **#tebarkolorAkaKuro – Aida Riko, Kagami Taiga, Hayama Kotarou** _and_ **23** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** plis I need… blood. I need… oxygen… I need… EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE PLS GIMME THAT! **#modaltranslate – Mibuchi Reo, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **18** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** mamah, AkaKuro bikin Kotarou ga bernyawa terus mah tiap harinya, mah. MAH! APA YANG HARUS KOTAROU LAKUKAN UNTUK BERTAHAN HIDUP, MAH? MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **#laludibuwang – Mibuchi Reo, Kimura Shinsuke, Takao Kazunari** _and_ **13** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** sama-sama **Reo**. Kita sesama manusya yang mencintai AkaKuro harus berbagi.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ANJRYT ITU POSTINGAN YANG ATAS-ATAS MINTA DIBUWANG! **Aomine Kise Hyuuga** sama **Mayuzumi** liatin aja. GAUSAH BAWA-BAWA SI ZAKI! **– Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **Hyuuga Junpei** _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** piss **Nijimura** - _senpai_. Piissssss!

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** EH ADA NIJIHAI?! BOLEHKAN REO-NEE YANG MANIS INI NAMBAH OTP LAGI? **#BOLEHKOK #YHA – Kiyoshi Teppei** _and_ **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ^ANJRYT DIEM AJA

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** PISSSS wkwk

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** has invited **Hi Za Q So Go** to this group.

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** joined this group.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo**

ANJUUUU BANGET YANG NGINPIT TUH ANAK?! Udah namanya alay lagi. **Momoi** AWAS AJA!

 _ **July 17 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Kise Ryouta** _and_ **39** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View all comment—**_

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** idih najis. Kok ada lu sih, Ji? – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** harusnya guwa yang nanya ngapain lu join ke sini, coba? Minggat sono lu! – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** apasih lu. Segitu ga bisa move-on dari guwa apa sampe Mayuzumi lu taksir juga? Kasian deh lu dia udah taken. Bahahahaha! – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** yang mutusin guwa siapa yaaa? Dan percaya diri banget lu guwa ga bisa move-on dari lu? Cuih. – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** ngaku aja deh lu, Ji. Lu emang ga bisa move-on dari guwa, kan? – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** eh manusya alay. Diem aja mending. Siapa yang waktu itu minta putus cuma karena hal sepele? Elu kali yang ga bisa move-on dari guwa. Masih jomblo kan lu sampe sekarang? Lagian guwa di sini untuk AkaKuro. Lu kalo ga ada kepentingan mending MINGGAT sono. – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^pertengkaran suami-'suami' yang ga boleh dilewatkan! **#makanpopcorn** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** ini lebih seru dari telenovela yang lagi kutonton-ssu! **#makanpudding** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** APAAN ITU HI ZA Q SO GO? BUAHAHAHAHA **#NGAKAK** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** BACOT AH DIEM **Hyuuga** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** dih suka-suka guwa lah. Kok lu yang repot. Mo guwa masuk sini kek, engga kek. Bukan urusan lu kali, Ji **Nijimura.** Lagian waktu itu guwa cuma khilaf. Idih najis juga ngingetnya. Seengganya guwa sekarang bebas dari kekejaman elu, Ji. – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** YA TAPI GUE GA SUKA LU ADA DI SINI KUPRET! **So Go** bilang aja lu kangen guwa. Susah amat. Jangan sok tsundere macem **Midorima** lu. – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** jangan bawa-bawa aku plis, nodayo-_-

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** YAUDAH MENDING LU AJA YANG MINGGAT DARI SINI. KENAPA HARUS GUWA SIH? **Nijimura** NAJES GUWA KANGEN ELU. MENDING GUWA KANGENIN NENEK GUWA YANG UDAH ISTIRAHAT DI BAWAH TANAH SAMBIL JOGET SCORPION DANCE DEH DARIPADA KANGEN SAMA LU – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** YA KARENA GUE CINTA AKAKURO?! ALAH SEPIK! LU CUMA GA MAU NGAKU KALO LU KANGEN GUWA DAN GA BISA MOVE-ON DARI GUWA JUGA KAN – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** LAH LU PIKIR GUWA KAGAK? GUE JUGA CINTA MEREKA! LU KAN YANG BIKIN GUWA JADI AKAKURO SHIPPER?! LAGIAN APASIH? KOK JADI PLESBEK SEGALA?! EMPET GUWA SAMA LU, JI – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** IH KOK GUWA LUPA SIH KALO GUWA YANG BIKIN LU DAN SEGENAP ANGGOTA KISEDAI JADI AKAKURO SHIPPER?! EMPET-EMPET BUKTINYA WAKTU ITU LU NANGIS-NANGIS GA MAU GUWA TINGGAL DIH – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** YA LU KAN UDAH TUA. DIMAKLUMIN KALO PIKUN. ANJRYT NGAPAIN DIINGET-INGET LAGI COBA – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ANJRYT JANGAN NGAJAK BERANTEM LU! BTW GUWA HANYA MENGATAKAN KENYATAAN KALI – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** NJRYT BERISIK KALIAN?! NIKAH AJA GIH SANA! DAN SILAHKAN BERISIK DI DALAM KAMAR. SAYA PUSING BACAIN KOMENAN KALIAN YANG GA BERPERIKEAKAKUROAN **#YHA** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** DAN AKU PENASARAN KOK KALIAN BISA PUTUS KALO TERNYATA KALIAN BIYANG KELADI KISEDAI BISA NGESHIP AKAKURO? HAH? KOK BISA SIH? **#CURIOUS** – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** mereka putus karena…

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** MOMOI ANJRYT DIEM AJA KENAPA GAUSAH DIPERJELAS – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** … Shougo-kun ga mau ditinggal kaptencchi ke Amerika-ssu~

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** SHIT ANAK AYAMNYA AOMINE SHIT – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** BUAHAHAHA GA KEBAYANG SAYA SAMWAN MACEM HAIZAKI KEK GITU BUAHAHAHAHA – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** maybe dia ga sanggup kalau harus LDR-an. Ga enak kan itu. Macem AkaKuro kita yang LDR-an, Kyoto-Tokyo, broh. – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** SHIT NGAKAK ABIS SHIT JADI NIJIHAI GINI KALAU BERANTEM? KATA ATSUSHI SIH ABIS INI PALING MEREKA MAKE UP-AN TERUS BALIKAN LAGI TERUS GITU DEH BUAHAHAHA – **AkaKuro's Generation of Miracles Team** _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** ^ANJRYT **Murasakibara**!

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan diam di belakang kekasihnya, Akashi yang kini memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Lagipula, dirinya sudah dapat izin tidak latihan dari pelatihnya, dan menurut Kuroko tak ada lagi yang mesti dia khawatirkan. Tapi ia masih bingung kenapa Akashi tak bisa menahan diri sampai besok untuk bertemu dengannya? Tidak adakah latihan hari ini di Rakuzan?

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Memang Akashi- _kun_ tidak ada latihan?"

"Ada, _kok_."

"Lalu _kenapa_ malah ke sini?"

"Memangnya ada larangan, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu… tapi kan…"

Kalimat yang akan Kuroko lontarkan sontak tertelan lagi ketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Kau tidak suka aku datang?"

Kuroko terdiam, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tim basket Akashi- _kun_? Masa kaptennya malah berkeliaran di sini hanya karena 'tidak sabar bertemu pacar'?"

"Memang mereka peduli?"

"Kalau mereka tidak peduli, di Kejuaraan selanjutnya pasti Seirin lagi yang menang."

"Oh, percaya diri sekali, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tapi kemudian sepintas kalimat mampir di otaknya. "Kalau tidak percaya diri berarti bukan Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hooo, kurasa kalimatnya salah, Tetsuya."

"Huh?"

"Kalimat yang benar adalah; 'kalau tidak percaya diri, berarti bukan Akashi Tetsuya' begitu yang benar." Akashi berucap sambil menyeringai. Kuroko langsung memalingkan muka mendapati seringaian itu. Percayalah jika itu adalah satu hal yang membuatnya terlena jika dihadapkan dengan Akashi.

Dan mendapati respon kekasihnya yang demikian, Akashi hanya terkekeh kemudian memeluk pinggang Kuroko lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya. Satu tangannya pun bergerak untuk membawa wajah imut itu menghadapnya.

"Bisa merona, eh? Dan sebaiknya jangan merona di sini, Tetsuya. Karena aku tidak bisa leluasa mengapa-apakanmu."

"Akashi- _kun_ mesum."

Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu hanya tertawa. Selanjutnya ia kembali menggandeng tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu menuju kediaman Kuroko.

"Tapi kau cinta pada si Akashi- _kun_ mesum ini, kan?"

Diam-diam Kuroko mengangguk. Dan jejak keduanya, meninggalkan sepercik cinta yang nyata. Sekalipun mereka berusaha menjaga perasaan publik, namun mereka tahu, apapun pendapat orang-orang, itu tak akan merubah apapun hal yang telah mereka sepakati.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

" _Tadaima_ ," Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti Akashi yang sebelumnya ikut bersuara bersama si pemuda biru muda. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu, suara Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk sambil membaca _Light Novel_ pun menyambut mereka.

" _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya. Oh, ada Akashi juga. Yo." Dan kemudian Mayuzumi kembali larut membaca walau dalam hati ia ber-asdfghjkl melihat kedatangan sang adik sepupu dan kekasihnya.

Tak lama, ibu Kuroko muncul dari balik pintu dapur. "Ah, _okaerinasai_ , Tetsuya- _kun. Araa_ , ada Seijuurou- _kun_ juga? Kalian sudah makan? Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Tetsuya- _kun_ ajak Akashi- _kun_ ke atas dulu, _ne_?"

" _Hai, okaa-san_."

"Maaf datang tiba-tiba dan merepotkan _kaa-san_ ," Akashi membungkuk sekilas. Tapi ibu Kuroko hanya tertawa dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

" _Araa_ , tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou- _kun_. Sana, kalian mengobrol dulu saja di atas. Chihiro- _kun_ , bisa bantu bibi memotong sayuran?"

Dan jawaban 'Hm' dari Mayuzumi adalah hal terakhir yang terdengar sebelum Kuroko membawa Akashi ke kamarnya.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Akashi selalu suka ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar pacar biru mudanya ini. Karena dari apa yang dia lihat, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang rapi. Dan ia semakin tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Kuroko bisa menjaga kamar mereka tetap serapi ini. Ah, kesampingkan dulu soal hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan sehingga akan menghancurkan kamar. Setidaknya Akashi tahu Kuroko akan merapikannya untuknya.

Keduanya meletakkan tas mereka di dekat meja belajar, dan Kuroko maupun Akashi duduk di pinggir ranjang milik si _figure_ biru muda. Mata Akashi masih menelusuri sekeliling kamar, dan Kuroko pun mengikuti kerlingan mata kekasihnya itu. Namun kemudian ia pamit untuk berganti baju yang membuat anak tunggal Akashi Masaomi itu ingin menjahilinya.

"Kenapa tidak ganti di sini saja, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak—"

"Apa bedanya ganti di depanku atau di kamar mandi, hm?"

"Akashi- _kun_ —"

"Kurasa _kaa-san_ sedang sibuk memasak. Begitu juga dengan Mayuzumi- _san_ yang sedang membantu. Jadi, ganti baju di sini saja bagaimana?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah, malu, hm, Tetsuya? Kenapa harus malu? Tetsuya kan calon istriku, jadi harus terbiasa ganti baju di depanku, dong? Lagipula nanti setelah kita menikah, kurasa aku takkan memperbolehkan Tetsuya berpakaian di dalam kamar. Bagaimana?

"Aka—"

"Oh? Setuju, hm? Tetsuya memang paling pengertian. Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat buka baju. Setelah itu aku bisa—"

' **BUK!'**

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di depan wajah tampan Akashi. Berterimakasihlah pada sang kekasih biru mudanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya _itta_ —"

"Akashi- _kun_ mesum!"

' **BRAK!'**

Dan bantingan pintu kamar mandi itu meninggalkan gema tawa Akashi karena reaksi kekasihnya.

"Dasar. Padahal sudah biasa. Masih saja sok jual mahal. Tetsuya, Tetsuya."

Tersenyum kemudian, Akashi Seijuurou merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kuroko, sambil menunggu sang empunya kembali –dengan di bibirnya tak lepas senyum yang hanya anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko yang bisa menikmati.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dari luar kamar, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang ingin kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan melewati kamar adik sepupunya itu mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ponselnya sedari tadi menyala dan merekam setiap kata yang dua anak adam itu lemparkan.

Ah, _Kami-sama_. Rasanya hari ini luar biasa sekali, Mayuzumi bermonolog dalam pikirannya. Lalu lanjut berlalu ke kamarnya. Dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pintu kamar adik sepupupunya, yakinkan dia bahwa ia mendengar percakapan perihal minuman-kesukaan-Tetsuya-yang-Akashi-sendiri-bisa-memberikannya. Dan sepertinya lagi, percakapan itu diakhiri dengan lemparan bantal yang lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata mereka kalau sudah berdua mesum juga."

Ah, seperti dirimu tidak saja, Mayuzumi- _san_?

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **#MAYUZUMIMAUNANYA**

SAYA MAU NANYA COBA MAKANAN KESUKAAN TETSUYA APAH? /sepupu macam apa saya gatau/

KALAU MINUMANNYA MAH UDAH TAU! MINUMAN _FAVORITE_ -NYA ITU VANILLAKASHI MILKSHAKE KAN? **#BUKAN**

 **#lalumelipirpergi**

 _ **a second ago – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Ogiwara Shigehiro** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJIR OTAK SAYA MELANGLANG BUANA BACA BAGIAN VANILLAKASHI MILKSHAKE DUH GIMANA INI **#tefar** – **20 people** _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** MAYUZUMI-SAN DIRIMU SEBENARNYA AKAKURO SHIPPER GARIS APA KOK BISA-BISANYA MIKIR BEGITU AKU MIMISAN BACA POSTINGANMU **#pingsankeabisandarah** – **Moriyama Yoshitaka** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ANJIR VANILLAKASHI MILKSHAKE NJIR OTAK SAYA MAKIN GA VOLOS INI **#boboan** – **Sakurai Ryo** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** MAYUZUMI-SAN PIKIRANMU-SSU AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! **Daiki** cchi dari sananya emang udah ero, kan? – **Moriyama Yoshitaka** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** NJIR VANILLAKASHI MILKSHAKE! MAYUZUMI KAU LAGI EROR APA GIMANA? KEBANYAKAN NELEN LN SIH **#dansayaFBan** – **Takao Kazunari** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**...UDAH GA PAHAM LAGI TOLONG SAYA BUTUH DONOR DARAH COBA – **Moriyama Yoshitaka** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** NJIR AJARAN SESAT SIAPA ITU YANG BIKIN NAMA PLESETANNYA? BUKAN AJARAN IZUKI KAN **#lalusayaduduk** – **Koganei Shinji** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** YAUDAHLAH MENDING SEKARANG KITA BAHAS AJA JENIS-JENIS MAKANAN KESUKAAN _GOM_ **#LAHKOK #GAUSAH** – **Aomine Daiki** _and_ **22** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^ EH IDE BAGUS! _Btw_ **Mayuzumi** - _san_ tolong kirimin saya sekantong saja darah. Saya butuh donor ini =))))

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** BAIKLAH MARI KITA BAHAS MAKANAN KESUKAAN DAI- _CHAN_

* * *

 **Aida Riko** Aomine kan seme. Coba makanan kesukaan Kise aja.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** KAN _GOM_! BERARTI SEMUANYAH. MAKANAN KESUKAAN DAI- _CHAN_ ADALAH BURGER

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** _TERIYAKI_

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** EH MAKSUD SAYA

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** _TERIYAKI_ -SE – TERIYA-KISE – _TERIYAKI_ SE

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** JADI MAKANAN KESUKAAN DAI- _CHAN_ ADALAH BURGER _TERIYAKI_ SE ALIAS TERIAKAN KISE GITU **#maksa** – **Moriyama Yoshitaka** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ... _TERIYAKI_ SE NJIR TERIAKAN KISE ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** PLESETANNYA SESUATU NJIR

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** WOI KOK AKU SAMA KISE JADI DIBAWA-BAWA

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** GAPAPA DUH TERNYATA SAYA GA SENDIRIAN NGE _SHIP_ AOKISE JUGA **#nangesbahagya**

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** NJIR SAYA GAGAL PAHAM PAS BAGIAN TERIAKAN KISE ITU MENJURUS KE SANA YAH **#tobatnak**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** SELANJUTNYA ADALAH MAKANAN KESUKAAN MUKKUN

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** EH TAPI MUKKUN MAH SUKA SEMUA MAKANAN

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** YANG PENTING MANIS DIA MAH

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** makanan kesukaan Atsushi adalah Tatsuy _auibo_ **#BUKAN #GALUCU #MAKSAABIS** – **Wei Liu, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Wei Liu** njir maksa abis- _aru_

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** gapapa yang penting varokah **#APAAN**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** EH TERIMA KASIH **Fukui** -SAN KAU MEMBANTUKU. KALAU BEGITU MARI LANJUT KE MAKANAN KESUKAAN MIDORIN

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** MAKANAN KESUKAAN MIDORIN BUKAN SUP KACANG MERAH LOH

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** terus apaan?

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** KALIAN LUAR BIASA SEKALI OTAKNYA =))))

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** MAKANAN KESUKAAN MIDORIN YANG BARU ADALAH KEJU—

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** —NARI

* * *

 **Ootsubo Taisuke** KEJUNARI

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** ANJIR KEJUNARI **#matingakak** – **Tsuchida Satoshi** _and_ **19** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** APAAN KEJUNARI BUAHAHAHA

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** jangan bawa-bawa aku, nodayo

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** ….. _vanilla_ kashi _milkshake_ , _burger_ _teriyaki_ se, tatsuy _auibo_ , kejunari…. NJIR APAAN ITU SAYA GA PAHAM

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** KOK NAMAKU BAGUS-BAGUS JADI KEJUNARI SIH

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** tatsuy _auibo_ :')))

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** INI SEMUA SALAH PACARNYA SHIGE- _CHAN_ IH DIA PERGI KABUR GITU AJA SETELAH MENCIPTAKAN DELUSI DI KEPALA KITA SEMUA

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** eh udah rame yah? Saya lagi nguping percakapan mereka nih di kamar. Kalian ga tau aja mereka lagi ngomongin apaan. – **Okamura Kenichi, Murasakibara Atsushi** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** share di sini sih. Rekam terus share **. – 40** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** woles tanpa situ suruh juga udah kurekam. Nanti yak. Btw, make-up dulu saja gih sama si Zaki. Jangan boongin diri sendiri mulu gitu, Ji **Nijimura** – **Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **5** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ^anjir komen di atas macem tau guwa banget.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** awas **Mayuzumi** , Haizaki kalo cemburu bisa ngelempar nuklir loh.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** ^NGAKAK ANJIR NGELEMPAR NUKLIR

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** cieeee **Nijimura** -san jujur cieee masih ngarepin si Zaki cieeee.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** bacot dih dasar banci **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJRYT AKU BUKAN BANCI

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** iya bukan. Tapi lekong kan?

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ^OI MINTA DILEMPAR KE SAMUDRA PASIFIK YA?! KULEMPAR KE LAUTAN AKAKURO BARU TAU RASA **So Go – Hi Za Q So Go** _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** ^AKU MAU DONG DILEMPAR KE LAUTAN AKAKUROOO – **30** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** ME TOO ME TOO! IF I SHOULD DYING THERE, SAYA RELA LAHIR DAN BATINNNNNN **#JINGKRAK** JINGKRAK

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** ^WHOAAA **Ogiwara** cchi kendalikan dirimu-ssuuu!

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** lagi di mana? Mau nginep di sini ga? **Shigehiro – Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^ANJRYT KALIAN BELUM SAH BELUM BOLEH MENGINAP-MENGINAP GITU NANTI KELEPASAN DUH **– Mibuchi Reo, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** SHIT SHIT SHIT DARN IT DANG IT DAMMIT ASDFGHJKL AKAKURO DAN MAYUOGI SATU ATAP DUH DUH DUH SHIT GIMANA INI **– Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** NJRYT HARUS NYELINAP HIKS REO-NEE MAU KE SANA DUH GIMANA INI GIMANA GIMANA GIMANA DUA OTP REO-NEE AKAN BERADA DI SATU ATAP YANG SAMA **– Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** lalu lahirlah pelem 'Satu atap empat hati empat cinta dua fandom puluhan circle ratusan shipper' mpus **#gajelas – Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **40** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** aku lagi di daerah Tokyo, Chihiro-san. Memang Chihiro-san mau menjemputku? **Chihiro**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** aku otw kalau gitu. **Shigehiro**

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** EH SERIUS?

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** iya sayang **Shigehiro**. See you there. **Aida Momoi Reo Kasamatsu** DIEM BISA? TAK KUKASIH AUDIO PERCAKAPAN NGANU AKAKURO BARU TAU RASA – **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ANJRYT PAKE SAYANG-SAYANGAN SEGALA?! MATI AKU MATI **#tergeletakdidepankompi**

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** ANJRYT BANGET MAYUZUMI ABIS NINGGALIN KAMI DENGAN DELUSI SEKARANG MEMBERIKAN DAYA LAGI DENGAN MENEBAR CLUE SUPER AMBIGAY GINI

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** SHIT SHIT SHIT GA NYANGKA AKU MASUK GRUP INI BUKANNYA MAKIN BENER MAKIN MAKIN GA JELAS HIDUPKU **#lalukuterlena – 50** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 _ **View all comments—**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

" _Araa_ , Chihiro- _kun_ mau ke mana? Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi," langkah Mayuzumi terhenti ketika ibu Kuroko menghentikannya yang akan menuju pintu keluar.

Mayuzumi menatap wanita cantik itu. "Jemput Shigehiro. Bibi ingat kan teman Tetsuya yang namanya Ogiwara?"

"Aaah, iya bibi ingat. Dia mau datang?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Mungkin menginap juga. Makanya aku ingin menjemputnya."

"Apa kalian makan malam di sini?"

"Bibi dan yang lainnya makan malam saja duluan. Mungkin Chihiro akan kembali setelah jam makan malam. Ah, Chihiro juga pakai mobil ya, bi?"

" _Wakatta_ ~ ah iya, pakai saja, Chihiro- _kun_. Chihiro- _kun_ hati-hati, _ne_?"

" _Hai. Jaa, ittekimasu."_

" _Hai, itterassai."_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Sebenarnya sulit juga untuknya maupun Kuroko yang harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini. Terlebih lagi, Mayuzumi jadian dengan Ogiwara pun melalui _facebook_. Sekalipun mereka sering _video chat_ , mungkin ini akan jadi pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai teman kencan.

Mayuzumi mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Walau sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya sedang apa Ogiwara ada di Tokyo sendirian? Dan kalaupun memang ada di kota ini, kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Mayuzumi?

Ah, berasumsi buruk bukan hal yang bagus di pertemuan pertama dengan pacar. Maka dengan memenuhi pikirannya dengan hal positif, mobil yang dikendarai Mayuzumi semakin cepat membelah jalanan kala itu.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Mayuzumi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Ogiwara yang tengah berdiri menunggu di dekat taman. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan Ogiwara langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Chihiro- _san_!" sapa pemuda berambut orens itu semangat. Mayuzumi hanya mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan Ogiwara langsung menuruti. " _Ano_ , memangnya tidak apa-apa aku mendadak datang?"

"Akashi juga mendadak datang."

"Kalau aku menginap, aku tidur di mana?"

"Kamarku."

"Eh? Oh…"

"Kenapa?"

"…tidak kok."

"Memikirkan komenanku waktu itu?"

"Tidak."

Mayuzumi terkekeh. "Terlalu cepat untuk itu, Shige," katanya sambil mengusap rambut orens kekasihnya itu.

Ogiwara tersenyum dan kemudian mulai berisik memintanya untuk memperdengarkan audio percakapan AkaKuro yang Mayuzumi janjikan di grup.

"Sekalian tolong _share_ di grup."

"Oke! Terima kasih asupannya, Chihiro- _san_!"

Dan sejujurnya Mayuzumi merasa bahwa mereka berdua masih canggung. Namun biarlah, mereka butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Itulah kenapa terkadang cinta butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi, kan?

"Sama-sama kalau begitu, Shige."

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Ini audio yang Chihiro- _san_ janjikan. Selamat mendengarkaaaan. Jangan lupa siapkan tissue, mkay?

* * *

 **[AkaKuro Ambiguous Conversation]**

* * *

 _ **July 17 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Mibuchi Reo, Izuki Shun, Okamura Kenichi** _and_ **50** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo Mayuzumi** **Ogiwara** SHIT SHIT KALIAN BENERAN KETEMUAN? HIKSSS POST FOTO SELFIE PLISSSSSSS **#ngaistanah – Hayama Kotarou, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SAMTING MAMFUS PERCAKAPAN MACAM APA ITU HAH? AAAA TECCHAN SILAHKAN BUKA BAJU DI DEPAN SEI-CHAN DAN CEPATLAH KALIAN NGANU-NGANU **#tobaknak – Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** ANJIR ITU APAAN MEREKA NGOMONGIN APAAN AKASHI SUMFAH MESHOM ABESSSS MASA SAMA CALON ISTRI SENDIRI YA GA SEGITUNYA KAAN **– Kiyoshi Teppei, Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shuuzo** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** IYA KUROKOOO KALAU MAU GANTI BAJU ITU DI DEPAN AKASHI SAJA BIAR SETELAH ITU KALIAN LANGSUNG NGANU **#SIP** DAN PERCAKAPAN APA PULA ITU MINUMAN FAVORIT TETSUYA DAN AKASHI BISA MEMBUATNYA? ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR **– Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **40** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** yaoloh otak saya…

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ga kuat lagi… otak ini harus di upgrade biar pikirannya ga mikir ke sana mulu

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ANJUUUUU I NEED VIDEO PLIS MAYUZUMI-SAN?! VIDEONYA MANA VIDEONYA? **Mayuzumi – Imayoshi Shoichi, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **10** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** RT KOMENANNYA **Daiki** cchi-ssu~~ **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** anjir Akashi beneran mesum apa gimana. Akibat bergaul sama Aomine nih.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** KOK AKU

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** YA TERUS SAPA LAGI?! YANG MESHOM DI KISEDAI KAN CUMA SITU

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** **Mayuzumi** ASDFGHJKL MAMAH AMPUNI KOTAROU YANG KEMBALI MEMBANJIRI KAMAR DENGAN DARAH MAH! AMPUN MAH AMPUN **#lalupingsan – Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ASDFGHJKL QWERTYUIOP ZXCVBNM **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** ^cannot write properly?

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** ANJIR SAYA KETINGGALAN LAGI 3 EPISODE?! EPISODE NIJIHAI SERU TUH NAH YANG INI ASDFGHJKL ITU NGOMONGIN APAAN YAOLOOOHHHHH **– Mibuchi Reo, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki** _and_ **31** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** mereka bercakap-cakap gitu cem ga ada yang denger aja ya? DAN AS ALWAYS MAYUZUMI-SAN DIRIMU FABULOUS SEKALYYYY **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Aida Riko** _BTW I NEED_ MAYUOGI PIC HIKSSS BONUS PLIS BONUS **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** pasang cctv di kamar Kuroko kek, **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ANJIR NOTIFKU PENUH

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** YA SABAR?! AKU EMANG NIAT MASANG CCTV DI KAMAR KUROKO SABARRRR! BAWA ANAK ORANG MASUK DULU NIH

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** bantuin masang cctv okay? **Shigehiro**

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** SIIIPPPPPP~

* * *

 _ **View all comments—**_

* * *

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

" _Ne_ , Chihiro- _san_? Kau yakin Akashi ataupun Kuroko tidak akan tahu?"

Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya hanya lanjut membaca tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ogiwara berusaha terbiasa akan sifat Mayuzumi yang ini. Yah, mereka memang harus beradaptasi dulu kan? Walau canggung, tapi Ogiwara pikir ini akan berjalan baik.

"Tetsuya akan lupa segalanya kalau sudah sama Akashi. Dan sebaliknya."

Ogiwara langsung menoleh saat Mayuzumi memberinya jawaban. Ia duduk menghadap ranjang sang pacar di kursi belajar pemuda abu-abu itu. "Hmm, benar juga sih. Tapi, Chihiro- _san_ , aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan video mereka di –uhm, kamar pas dan kamar mandi stasiun? _Care to tell me_?"

"Rahasia perusahaan, Shige. Belum saatnya kautahu."

"Kenapa?" Ogiwara agak merengut, namun secepat mungkin merubah lagi ekspresinya. "Aku juga ingin membantu, tahu…"

Mayuzumi terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat Ogiwara untuk mendekat padanya dan juga mengingatkan untuk membawa laptopnya juga.

Ogiwara menurut dan duduk di antara dua kaki Mayuzumi yang terbuka. Laptop si pemuda abu-abu tergeletak di depan mereka. Entah refleks atau apa, Ogiwara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sosok di belakangnya. Dan Mayuzumi balas memeluk pinggang Ogiwara.

Hening meraja, Mayuzumi tetap sesekali melirik novelnya. Ogiwara memainkan laptop Mayuzumi tanpa minat. Saat tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan dan menampilkan gambar dua orang beda warna rambut yang bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar. Kameranya langsung bekerja ketika Kuroko maupun Akashi memasuki kamar tersebut.

Mayuzumi langsung melepas novelnya dan mengintip dari balik bahu Ogiwara. Ia memasukkan sederet angka untuk mengkonfirm sesuatu. Dan setelah itu, layar laptop itu hanya menampilkan kegiatan sosok dua anak adam yang tak tahu apa-apa.

" _Btw_ , kau mau makan sekarang atau nanti?"

Ogiwara sempat bergidik saat hangat napas Mayuzumi menyapa bawah telinganya. Ia menjawab 'nanti saja' dengan bersusah payah menyembunyikan rasa yang hinggap ketika Mayuzumi bicara padanya. Namun selanjutnya, ia mengikuti Mayuzumi yang larut mengintai Kuroko dan kekasih _scarletnya_.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kuroko melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Akashi. Pemuda _teal_ itu melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan merapikan permukaan meja yang menurutnya berantakan. Akashi di belakangnya mengikuti, lalu tanpa peringatan memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan melesakkan wajahnya di leher pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut.

Kuroko mengeluarkan suara protes namun Akashi justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengusap-usapnya wajahnya pada leher Kuroko yang membuat si empunya menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan bukannya lepas, hal itu malah membuka jalan Akashi untuk mengjalankan lidahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

Tangan Akashi membelai masuk ke dalam kaus rumah Kuroko, dan pelukannya mengerat selagi bibirnya memanja leher Kuroko meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana. Kuroko melenguh, tangannya mencengkeram tangan Akashi. Matanya tertutup menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"A-akashi- _kun_ …"

"Hm?"

"Jangan—ugh…" Kuroko berusaha menahan desahannya yang ingin menggema ketika tangan Akashi menyentuh putingnya yang sudah mengeras. "Akashi-kun… _please_ …"

Akashi membalik badan Kuroko dan meraup bibir kesukaannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menangkup bokong Kuroko dan meremasnya yang justru membuat Kuroko mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kuroko memeluk erat leher Akashi berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia terlena dan akan terus terlena jika Akashi sudah menyentuhnya. Maka ketika Akashi menyudahi ciuman mereka, refleks Kuroko bergerak maju mencari bibir yang berusaha menawannya.

Namun usapan pada pipinya membuat Kuroko membuka mata dan bertemu pandang dengan si anak tunggal keluarga Akashi. " _We should stop, right_? Siapa yang bilang kita harus berhenti?"

"Akashi- _kun_ … jahat sekali seolah menjadikanku sebagai tersangka."

Kuroko cemberut dan Akashi mengecup bibirnya. Kemudia tangan Akashi yang masih bertengger di bagian bawah Kuroko naik untuk menyingkirkan poni kekasihnya yang sudah basah karena keringat. " _Tomorrow_. Kita punya besok untuk semua itu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ , berhenti bicara mesum."

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kuroko. " _Just for you. My lovely_ Tetsuya."

Dan Akashi meninggalkan ciuman lagi di bibir Kuroko. Kali ini lembut, dan penuh cinta.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Ogiwara masih duduk di antara kedua kaki Mayuzumi yang memeluk erat dari belakang. Ia mulai gelisah ketika napas Mayuzumi semakin terasa di tengkuknya. Sekalipun mata mereka fokus ke layar melihat bagaimana dua orang yang mereka kenal ber _make-out_ ria, bukan berarti Ogiwara maupun Mayuzumi bisa mengabaikan keberadaan masing-masing.

Walau bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama lelaki dan mereka ada dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi bagaimanakah mereka harus mengatasi keadaan canggung seperti ini?

"Chihiro-sa-"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, tampilan hasil cctv sudah tertutup dan tersimpan secara otomatis. Dan jari Mayuzumi yang entah bergerak ke mana, menekan ikon kamera dan merekam apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Asupan malam sabtu. Yang jomblo masih ada malam minggu. Coba ikutan situs cari jodoh gih. Kali aja dapet **#lagisadis**

* * *

 **[Di Kamar Tetsuya]**

 **[Bonus]**

* * *

 _ **July 17 – Like – Comment – Share**_

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou** _and_ **51** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hi Za Q So Go** F*CK GIMANA BISA LU DAPET BEGINIAN Mayuzumi? HEBAT JUGA LU **#lanjutnonton – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ASDFGHJKL BUNDAAAAAA MAAFKAN ANAK GADISMU INI YANG SELALU RELA BUANG-BUANG DARAH HANYA UNTUK DUA ANAK AD—EH EMPAT ANAK ADAM DEH—YANG SUPER NYIKSA BATIN FUJOSHI MACEM ANAKMU INI BUN!? MAAFKAN ANAK GADISMU YANG CANTIK INI BUNDAAAA **#LALUMATI – 40** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** SHITSHITSHIT AKAKURO TANGGUNG BANGET SHIT KENAPA KALIAN GA SEKALIAN BUKA BAJU LALU NGANU SHITSHITSHIT **#tontonulang – 20** _ **people**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ANJIR BONUSNYA SESUANU NJIR?! HORNY YE BANG **Mayuzumi**? **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **20** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** YAOLOH DARAH YAOLOH JANTUNG YAOLOH HIDUP YAOLOH DIRI INI BENTAR LAGI MATI ASDFGHJKL AKAKURO ASDFGHJKL NGAPA TANGGUNG MULU SIH KENAPA SIH KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA? **#BANJIRDARAH – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ANJIR BONUSNYA REO-NEE SUKA SEKALI BAAAAANG~ BANG **Mayuzumi** AKUH PADAMUUHHHH TAHU AJA KALAU REO-NEE INI MAYUOGI SHIPPER HIKSSSSS **#tebarlopelope – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aida Riko** SHIT SHIT SHIT I CANNOT WRITE PROPERLY FORGIVE ALL IF I JUST COULD CURSING LIKE AN IDIOT **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** SEKALI LAGI

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** MAMAH MAAFKAN KOTAROU YANG SEKALI LAGI NYAMPAH DARAH DI KAMAR MAH

* * *

 **Hayama Kotarou** HIKS KOTAROU TERLALU BAHAGIA DAPET ASUPAN AKAKURO DAN MAYUOGI SEKALIGUS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **#gulingguling – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** NJRYT AKAKURO NAPA NANGGUNG MULU SIH KENAPAAA? KALIAN LANJUT AJA BISA? TINGGAL BUKA BAJU SAMA CELANA GITU LALU PASANG MANTRA PEREDAM DAN PENGUNCI PINTU DAN VIOLAAA—NGANU-NGANU LAH KALIAN SEPUASNYA **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^ANJIR NGAKAK DIKIRA MEREKA HARRY POTTAH APA BISA MASANG MANTRA BEGITUAN **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** _BTW NO COMMENT_ UNTUK DUA VIDEO DI ATAS ANJIR JANTUNG SAYA GA SANGGUP **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** RT KOMENANNYA **Miyaji** - _senpai_ ~

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** Mayu-chin~ Ogi-chin, omedetou~ _for your first kiss_ ~ **Mayuzumi Ogiwara – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** ANJIR JANGAN NYINDIR GITU DONG?! MENTANG-MENTANG DAPET CIUMAN OGIWARA SADIS BANGET SITU BANG **Mayuzumi – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Izuki Shun #ISDEATH**

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji #ISDEATH**

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka #ISDEATH**

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi #ISDEATH**

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** komentar saya untuk kalian berempat hanyalah—BAGI LAGI NJIR YANG BANYAK ASUPANNYA **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** FIX SAYA SAMA **Sakurai** DAPET IDE DOUJIN LAGI?! BTW NEXT SAYA BAKAL PROMO DOUJIN KAMI YAH **#lanjutnonton – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** OMFG KEPOLOSANKU ASDFGHJKL KALIAN SUDAH MENODAINYA-SSU

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** _I dun have a word, really. But… please_ , KIRIMIN DARAH KE APARTEMEN SAYA PLIS PLIS PLIS **#lalumatigulingguling – Mayuzumi Chihiro** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** CHIHIRO-SAN KENAPA VIDEO YANG KEDUA DI SHARE JUGA SIH **– Mayuzumi Chihiro** _like this._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** gapapa **Ogiwara**. Amal sama member grup ini. **– Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mibuchi Reo** _and_ **30** _ **others**_ _like this._

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** _our reward for those who loves_ _us_ , **Shige**. _Don't be mad, lets sleep already. Love you._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** _I do love you too._

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **xxxXXXxxx**_

* * *

 **a.n3 :**

Garing bangeeeeeeeeet ini _chapter_. Maafkan saya. Udah nge _post_ nya lama dan garing abis pula. Maaf maaf maaf **#sungkemberkali-kali.**

Saya udah mulai sibuk sama tugas kampus yang menggunung dan ini pun nyuri-nyuri padahal ada tugas yang menanti.

 _At last, I apologise for belated update. Too long that I cannot remember when did I posted it before and where's my humour sense. Sorry_ juga kalau MayuOgi-nya ga berasa. Pokoknya _sorry_ untuk semua kekurangan di _chapter_ ini **#nanges**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_ di _chapter_ kemarin. Untuk yang _fav follow_ atau yang sudah baca.

 _Thank you very much. Without you all, I'm nothing and I can't finished this._

LAV!

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_

* * *

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **Omake**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

"Chihiro-sa-"

Mayuzumi bergerak maju dan membungkam bibir yang akan berbicara itu. Ia sudah gelap mata. Melihat apa yang dilakukan sepupunya berduaan di kamar dengan sang kekasih tentu saja bisa membuatnya ingin melakukan hal itu juga.

Mayuzumi lelaki normal, dan dengan adanya Ogiwara di depannya ini, dalam ruang lingkupnya dan seakan merasakan kegelisahan yang sama. Mayuzumi pun mencicip bibir yang selalu berbicara dengan ceria itu.

Tanpa peduli bahwa tadi jarinya tak sengaja memencet ikon kamera dan tak sengaja merekamnya juga, Mayuzumi melumat bibir Ogiwara dengan tangannya yang menahan kepala pemuda orens itu.

Ketika dirasa posisi mereka tak nyaman, Mayuzumi membalikkan Ogiwara dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Ogiwara sontak melingkarkan tangannya dan larut dalam ciuman yang ia bagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **Thanks to; dwinurhalifah9 - Kuhaku Chuu** (asik ayo sini jadi MayuOgi shipper) **\- AulChan12 - kinoshita yuu - aeon zealot lucifer - Oto Ichiyan - ErenMilikRivailleSelamanya - Pinkuru - Siska Yaiwarati Putri - X** (sorry, saya ga bisa jadiin fic ini jadi KuroAka, sorry yaa) **\- Sienkyu - Aziichi** (NAH LOH JADI BACA DOA MAKAN /dor/ haha boleh juga MayuOgi bikin Network sendiri haha) **\- fuyu cassiopeia - Kayuyu** (NijiHai udah muncul ya. Hints nya udah ya wkwk) **\- siucchi - ai sagara - kimariellink - sayaorchestra - macaroon waffle - adelia santi - wyda - momonpoi - sareyerana - Izca RizcassieYJ** (akakuro belum sadar kalo mereka di stalk wkwk) **\- Matthew Shinez - Keita Ritsu** (iya, ini fik AkaKuro kok dan bukan KuroAka. Saya ga bisa bikin KuroAka. Bayangin Akashi jadi seme mane bisa saya:')) **\- kureha sei - ale Genoveva - Seijuurou Eisha - Megumi93 - QiYamiharu - wulancho137** (ayo buat Networknya biar ada beneran, wulan wkwk) **\- Rinriku - Raa - ChoMutia - Shiznami** (cie yang gabisa jaim di depan gebetan :')) **\- moemoepie - zahra - zhytriyan - FujoHoshiStar - Kouzuki Haruka - Kynha-Chan** (yoroshiku mo~) **\- Ice Scarlet - little lily - L'amour chan - Akemi Vaa - BlackAzure29** (Haizaki udah muncul ya. Kalau Hanamiya kayaknya ga bisa deh :')) **\- Akari Kareina - Nur fadilah - kuroko rissa cha** dan **Akkurren612.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AkaKuro Network ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **Kuroko no Basuke; Akashi X Kuroko ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated T – M / Humor, Romance, Friendship.**

 **Warning : BL, Shonen-ai, major OOC! Fujodan!AllChara**

 **a.n1 : FF ini bisa dibilang sekuel FF 'AkaKuro dan Trio Rakuzan' bisa juga tidak.**

 **Jadi tidak harus baca yang itu, kalau mau langsung baca yang ini sah-sah saja.**

 **a.n2 : Don't like, please unread.**

 **Enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **AkaKuro Network**

 **Last Chapter 4/4**

 **AkaKuro ft. many various pairing.**

 **Pardon the less humor.**

 **I'm lacking the humor sense:")**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AkaKuro Network**

 **Secret Group Joined▼ – → Share – √ Notifications – •••**

 **Discussion – Members – Events – Photos – Files Search this group**

 **Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Add File Member 56 members**

 **Write something… + Add People to Group**

 **Invite by Email**

* * *

 **PINNED POST**

 **Mibuchi Reo** updated the description.

 **July 14**

 **Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan!**

 **Tertanda,**

 **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team**

 **(Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Nebuya Eikichi)**

* * *

 **RECENT ACTIVITY**

 **Mibuchi Reo**

SABTU TELAH TIBA! SABTU TELAH TIBA! HORE! HORE! HOOOREEEEEEE! \\(^o^)/

 **July 19 – Like – Comment – Share**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro, Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei,** and **51 others** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** UGH ga sabar nunggu ntar malem dan besok pagi akutu, **Mibuchi** -san – **10** **people** like this.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** pencemaran lagu kau, **Mibuchi**. – **Mibuchi Reo** and **Hayama Kotaro** like this.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** INI MASIH PAGI TETAPI KUSUDAH SEMANGAT EHEHEHE. – **7 people** like this.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** SABTU TELAH TIBA! SABTU TELAH TIBA! HOREEEEEEEEEEEE! ASUPAN MENANTI HEUHEUHEU. **#SIAPINSEKANTONGDARAH – 13 people** like this.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** penasaran si Akashi bakal babat Tetsu berapa ronde ya? **#mikir**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ^tumben atas gue bisa mikir. – **Akakuro's Touou Team** and **AkaKuro's** **Generation of Miracles** **Team** like this.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** ^^baru tahu kau bisa mikir, **Aomine**. – **Akakuro's Touou Team** and **AkaKuro's** **Generation of Miracles** **Team** like this.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** APASI KALIYAN BERDUA! **Nijimura Imayoshi** BANTU JAWAB DONG SEMUANYA

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** **Aomine** ampe pagi dibabatnya. – **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** **Aomine** ampe pagi dibabatnya. (2) **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** **Aomine** ampe pagi dibabatnya. (10) **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** **Aomine** ampe pagi dibabatnya. (69) **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^NJAY 69 ASYIK TUH!

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** **Daiki** ampe pagi dibabatnya. (9819719) **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** tuh yang mulai menjurus di pagi hari itu siapaaaa? Daitem yang mulai kan~~

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ^DAITEM NJIR. Jahat syeukali **Mibuchi** XD

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** ^DAITEM ANJIR. Cukup berperikemanusiaan kok.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** KENAPA JADI NGEBULLY SIH!

* * *

 **Aida Riko** BERISIK MASIH PAGI. SARAPAN DULU KEK ELAH. PERGI SANA.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** buat **Aomine** , KUROKO-KUN BAKAL DIBABAT BERONDE-RONDE SAMPE PAGI, TERGANTUNG TULANGNYA MASIH BERFUNGSI APA UDAH PATAH!? BAYANGIN DWONK KALO DIGENJOT SAMPE PAGI GIMANA, HM. – **53 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** ^ATAS SAYA SESAT WEH. NYURUH SARAPAN DULU MALAH LANGSUNG NGEGAS NGEMENTION SOAL GENJOT-GENJOT. LUAR BIYASA! – **32** **people** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** **Riko** -tan:")))))

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** KUY KITA TARUHAN IH

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** BTW **Ogiwara** -kun ke manahhhh~ **Mayuzumi** -san, kau kemanakan kekasihmu itu~ berapa ronde kalian semalam, hmm? ;) – **40 people** like this.

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** tolong capslock kalian masih pagi:")

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** komen diatasku fujoshi abis. Masih pagi udah nanyain sexlife-nya pasangan MayuOgi:")))

* * *

 **Wei Liu** pembicaraan macam apa ini pagi-pagi…

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** araaa **Momoi** -chin~ pertanyaan dan emotnya buat Mayu-chin dan Ogi-chin epik sekali, nee~? *nom nom* – **Momoi Satsuki** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** pagi yang berkah kan, Mukkun? Mau ditanya juga semalam abis berapa ronde sama Himuro-san, hm? ;) **Murasakibara Himuro – AkaKuro's Yosen Team** like this.

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** OI INI ATAS SAYA ANAK SIAPA SI?! KEPO NYA KEBANGETAN WOI

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** ^bilang aja penasaran juga sama jawaban mereka, huh! / **berkacawalausudahganteng**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** OI INI TIGA GADIS KENAPA OTAKNYA MELENCENG SEMUA. DI ANTARA SEMUA COWOK DI SINI KENAPA OTAK KALIAN YANG PALING-PALING SIH. – **19 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^emangnya kau masih perjaka? **Hyuuga**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** APA HUBUNGANNYA **Kasamatsu**

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** nanya aja tuh. **Hyuuga**

* * *

 **Izuki Shun** fitnah kalau **Hyuuga** masih perjaka mah.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Junpei** WOI **Izuki**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** UGH MA KIYOHYUU FEELS *Q* – **26 people** like this.

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** ^JIJIK WEH

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** udah bener nama fbnya, **Shougo** -kun?

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** bacot **Kise**

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** biar dinotis **Nijimura** -senpai kan itu, nodayo. – **50 people** like this.

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** **Midorima** KUPERKAOS TAKAO TAU RASA!

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan **Shintarou** , takut;(((

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou** JAUH-JAUH DASAR JOMBLO KURANG BELAIAN

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** BERISIK LU SEMUA. GA BERFAEDAH PAGI-PAGI GINI. OMONGANNYA KALAU GA AKAKURO KISSING, AKAKURO NGANU, LALU AKAKURO POSISI 69, ATAU DOGGY STYLE, ATAU UKE ON TOP, SAMPE BERAPA RONDE NANTI MALAM SI KUROKO DIBABAT! BISA GA SIH LURUS DIKIT, HA?

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** YHA TERUS GUNA GRUP INI KALO GA NGOMONGIN ITU APA? OM TELOLETAN MAUMU? **Nijimura – 54 people** like this.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** galak banget si lu tang-mentang abis ngapa-ngapain sama **Ogiwara**. **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** APA HUBUNGANNYA, MONYONG?! KEPO EWH. JOMBLO SIH. TEMBAK **Haizaki** LAGI GIH SANA. **Nijimura – 46 people** like this.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** SIYALAN DASAR KOMPOR ASONGAN! **Mayuzumi**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ku speechless liat dua orang bacotan di komen-komen atasku:"))) **#TEAMNIJIHAIKEMBALIBERSAMA #TEAMNIJIHAICLBK** **#TEAMMAYUZUMICHIHIRO #GOGOGOMAYUZUMI-CHAAAAN**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** BERISIK BANCI **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** BERISIK BANCI **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** :"))))))))))))))))))))) kusabar **#eluselusNigou**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** btw, kenapa sekarang di sini banyak yang sider yha:")

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** karena kau ga jelas **Mibuchi**.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo Mayuzumi** -san mah emang jahad ma aqoeh;((

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** udah banci, ngondek, ga jelas lagi, idup pula. Gimana yang lain mau respek. **Mibuchi – 38 people** like this.

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** ^dalem syeukali:")

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** ^^sabar **Mibuchi**.

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi #koinpeduliMibuchi – 12 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** ^^^warbyazah syeukali **Mayuzumi** -san:")))

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro #SekepingHatiUntukReo-nee – 20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari #Reo-neeButuhSandaran #Reo-neeButuhBelaian #SejamHanya10ribuYen – 29 people** like this.

* * *

 **Ootsube Taisuke** ^WOI SAYA TERJUNGKAL. NGAKAK SIYAL.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** ^^BENTAR KOQ AKU MALAH NGAKAK. **Hayama** SAMA **Takao** -KUN BISA AJA SIH. Wkwkwk.

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** OOT kalian semua.

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** kalo jomblo diem aja~ **Okamura**

* * *

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** ^HEH! Mentang-mentang taken, sombong.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki Mibuchi** -san kuy, kita nonton video AkaKuro yang kemarin aja biar ga sedih:")))

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** E ANJIR YANG NGELIKE BANYAK AMAT;(((

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** OI **Mayuzumi** -san DENDAM APA SIH SAMA AKU! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH JADIAN SAMA SHIGE-CHAN. UDAH DAPET CIUMAN PERTAMANYA. UDAH DAPET MALAM PERTAMANYA JUGA. JADI JAHAT BANGET SAMA AKUH;(

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ^JIJIK. **Mibuchi**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** kalian semua juga jahat hiks apalagi **Tsuchida Satoshi, Hayama Kotaro** , **Takao** **Kazunari** dan **Aida Riko.**

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** SAKIDDDHHHH

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** bodo. Berisik lagi gue tendang lu dari sini.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** LAH KOOOOOQ

* * *

 _ **See all comments**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi** invited **Fujiwara** to this group.

 **Fujiwara** joined this grup.

 **July 18. Like – Comment – Share**

 **56 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** FUJIWARACCHIIIII WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU-SSU T-T – **31 people** like this.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** **Fujiwara** -san kaulah malaikat kami:"))) – **31 people** like this.

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** FUJIWARA-SAN GANBATTEEEE! – **31 people** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ^ **Ogiwara** -KUN KE MANA AJAAA? SAKIT GA BOKONGNYA? – **52 people** like this.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** ^OI MOMOI

* * *

 **Aida Riko** **Momoi** kau benar-benar sudah akut, yha.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** **Ogiwara** JADI GIMANA GENJOTANNYA **Mayuzumi**? – **49 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** ^^WOI KALIAN BERDUA **Aida Momoi**

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** HEUHEUHEU **Riko** -TAN MA PARTNER IN CRIME~

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** sumimasen-sumimasen, **Momoi** -san, kenapa akhir-akhir ini makin fujo, ya? Sumimasen, sumimasen kalau aku mau tau. Sumimaseeen!

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** oi **Satsuki** , kau ini kenapa jadi begini.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** AkaKuro menjungkirbalikkan duniaku~ **Sakurai** – **43 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** ALASAN! – **10 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** yang masuk akal. – **19 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** heuheuheu.

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro** ga ngerti **Momoi** -san nanya apa hehehe:")

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** DUSTA! **Ogiwara**

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** KAU PEMBOHONG! **Ogiwara**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** HEH DEDEMIT PADA. SARAPAN DULU KALIAN SEMUA. BERISIK. AKU MAU SARAPAN TAPI HP GETER MULU. MAKAN GA KALIAN, KALO GA AKU TENDANGIN KALIAN SATU-SATU DARI GRUP INI.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** nice. HAVE A NICE DAY heuheuheu.

* * *

 _ **See all comments**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sarapan pagi sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan suasana meja makan sangat tenang. Chihiro diam-diam melirik ke arah sepupu imutnya memastikan adakah hal-hal aneh yang menempel pada pemuda itu. Semisal bekas _kissmark_ atau semacamnya. Dan Ogiwara di sampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian meneruskan sarapannya.

Sampai kemudian anak tunggal keluarga Kuroko itu sendiri membuka suara. "Ke mana _tou-san_ , _kaa-san_?"

"Ah," wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas perkataan anaknya. " _Tou-san_ mengantar nenek mengunjungi rumahnya yang sudah lama kosong itu. Siang nanti kembali. Kenapa, Tetsuya- _kun_?"

"Ah, tidak, _kaa-san_. Aku hanya bertanya."

" _Souka_. Omong-omong Seijuurou- _kun_ tumben sekali ke rumah? Tetsuya- _kun_ bilang kalau Seijuurou- _kun_ sedang sibuk menyiapkan persiapan _Inter High_?"

Akashi yang diajak bicara, meletakkan peralatan makannya lalu melirik ke arah calon ibu mertuanya. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena ingin meminta izin _okaa-san_ untuk membawa Tetsuya ke Kyoto—berkencan. Kami sudah merencanakannya sejak awal Minggu."

" _Ne_ ~ tentu saja boleh. Kenapa harus meminta izin, hm? Kapan kalian berangkat ke Kyoto?"

"Mungkin setelah _otou-san_ pulang. Aku juga harus meminta izin beliau, bukan?"

" _Araa_ , tidak perlu begitu. Tetapi jika memang mau menunggu ya tidak apa-apa." Kuroko Tetsuna tersenyum pada pemuda merah itu. "Lanjutkan sarapannya, setelah itu kalian bisa memulai akhir Minggu kalian. Ah… Ogiwara- _kun_ juga. Lama sekali tidak melihatmu."

Pemuda berambut orens itu langsung berniat membalas namun Mayuzumi yang menyahuti. "Sibuk belajar dia, bi."

"Oh iya, kalian berdua juga pacaran?"

Sarapan pagi itu pun dihiasi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, yang untungnya, kali ini tertuju pada Ogiwara kebanyakan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sinilah Kuroko sekarang, berada di kereta menuju Kyoto bersama kekasih merahnya yang senantiasa sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya, sekalipun sekarang mereka sedang duduk. Kuroko yang masih agak mengantuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Akashi, yang juga dibalas hal serupa oleh pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

"Hmmm~"

Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan gumaman seperti itu. Namun Akashi memaklumi. Pemuda _scarlet_ itu pun hanya mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Kuroko, berusaha untuk membuat pemuda berambut langit musim semi itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendongak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Akashi. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya, lalu ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Akashi- _kun_ tumben bilang cinta terus?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka, hm?" Akashi mengecup sekilas pelipis Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng menjawab itu dan makin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu tegap Akashi.

Namun ia tersenyum, lalu menggumam membalas kata cinta yang Akashi peruntukkan padanya sebelum ketiadaan tak berujung kembali merenggutnya untuk sementara waktu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou- _kun_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesampainya di kediaman kekasihnya (iya mansion Akashi, bukan apartemen pacarnya), Kuroko hanya berbaring malas-malasan di atas ranjang dalam kamar anak semata mayang pemilik _Akashi Corp_. Hari masih siang dan walaupun mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk berkencan, tetap saja rasanya Kuroko hanya ingin berada di tempat tidur sekarang.

Pemuda manis itu diam saja saat Akashi menghampirinya dan melarikan tangannya ke helai biru muda lembutnya. Lalu sedikit mengusaknya—kemudian membawa wajah itu untuk menghadap ke arah Akashi, agar si pemuda _scarlet_ bisa menempatkan ciuman pada bibir favoritnya.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin berada di ranjang ini, hm, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku merasa hanya ingin tidur hari ini."

"Kau yakin siang-siang begini sudah mengundangku untuk bergabung denganmu di sini?"

"Mesum. Aku bilang kan tidur. Bukan tidur yang _itu_."

"Aku tahu diam-diam kau minta kutiduri, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai, dan semakin lebar saat melihat rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh bagian wajah kekasihnya.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko mengayunkan bantal ke arah pacarnya, yang dengan telak menyapa wajah tampan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. "Ini masih siang dan pikiranmu sudah mesum."

"Loh, bukankah kubilang aku akan menagih urusan di stasiun itu hari ini?"

"Tetapi ini masih siang, Akashi- _kun_."

"Dan lagi sejak kapan jadi ' _Akashi-kun'_ kembali, hm?"

"Baiklah, Seijuurou- _kun_ , izinkan aku tidur dulu baru nanti kita jalan-jalan, oke?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Akashi kembali menjalankan tangannya yang kini dengan seenaknya meraba-raba dada sampai paha Kuroko. Hanya sekadar menyapanya atau terkadang meremasnya pelan. Di mana hal tersebut menimbulkan gema desahan yang Akashi yakin bisa semakin mengundang libidonya sampai puncak maksimal.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ …" Kuroko merengek.

"Hm?" Akashi hanya cuek dan menggumam. Tangannya malah makin kurang ajar karena kini ada di bokong Kuroko, meremasnya sensual membuat si pemuda biru muda agak mengangkat tubuhnya disertai desahan tertahan yang menguar.

Susah payah ia berucap, agar Akashi menghentikan perbuatan tangan laknatnya. "Nanti… malam saja, _ne_?"

Akashi sudah benar-benar menyeringai sembari membasahi permukaan bibirnya, menimbulkan kesan seksi yang membuat Kuroko panas dingin. " _Deal_ , Tetsuya. Tidurlah."

Namun mengabaikan sengatan friksi yang ditransfer kekasihnya, Kuroko memeluk guling Akashi dan terlelap kemudian. "Selamat tidur, Sei- _kun_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terangnya cahaya orens yang terbentang di horizon sudah menghilang digantikan oleh terangnya bulan yang tampak. Burung-burung yang terbang di langit untuk berhijrah sudah tak terlihat, binatang-binatang yang tadinya mencari makan kembali ke sarang mereka, para insan pun mengistirahatkan diri di dalam rumah setelah lelah seharian menikmati hari libur.

Dan sepertinya Kuroko lupa jika dia bilang dia ingin tidur sebentar lalu jalan-jalan bersama Akashi. Karena nyatanya sekarang ia masih terlelap. Terbuai oleh mimpi indah yang membelenggunya.

Namun itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini mimpi yang ia rasakan seolah begitu laknat. Mengapa ia harus bermimpi ada yang menggerayangi dirinya dan merasakan basah yang nyata?

Tetapi… apakah itu benar-benar mimpi?

Kuroko berakhir bergerak tak bisa diam saat berusaha meraih kesadarannya dan seketika ia merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Ia lalu menggeliat saat ada jilatan di perpotongan lehernya yang terbuka. Dan saat membuka mata, yang ia dapati adalah kepala _scarlet_ yang tengah menjalankan lidahnya dengan bebas pada tengkuknya.

Pemuda biru langit itu sontak mencengkram surai merah yang ia lihat. Kemudian mendesah saat lutut pemuda itu menyenggol kesejatiannya di _bawah_ sana.

"Ungghh… S-sei- _kun_ hhh." Kuroko mendesah tanpa sadar.

Kesadaran yang masih diambang batas tak mengizinkan pemuda _bluenette_ itu untuk paham akan apa yang terjadi. Namun lambat laun ia mengerti, dan hanya bisa membiarkan apa yang tengah kekasihnya lakukan.

Akashi sendiri menyeringai tanpa dilihat oleh Kuroko. Sosok itu meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membuat banyak _hickey_ di leher mulus _figure_ mungil kesayangannya. Tangannya juga tak bisa diam. Menelusup masuk ke dalam baju yang kekasihnya pakai. Menyapa nipplenya yang ternyata sudah mengeras, lalu mencubitnya, membuat sosok dibawahnya mengerang keras menyuarakan responnya.

Tangan Kuroko makin erat mencengkeram kepala Akashi, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan, badannya bergerak agak _random_ karena kenikmatan yang ia terima. Pandangannya mengabur, Kuroko benar-benar sudah pasrah kali ini.

Akashi lalu membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kuroko, membuangnya ke lantai. Kemudian menjalankan bibirnya di selangka pemuda biru muda itu, turun ke dada, melahap _nipple_ pink yang mengeras, dengan tangannya yang bermain di kesejatian pria mungilnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah, nyaring. Tidak peduli jika ada yang dengar. Terlalu buta dengan segala hal. Yang ia tahu, kekasihnya kini ada di atasnya, dan berusaha menagih janji yang ia ucapkan saat itu.

Cuaca malam yang seharusnya agak dingin menjadi panas karena berisi engahan kedua insan yang tengah mengadu kasih di atas ranjang berseprai satin yang telah kusut. Pemuda berambut cerahnya langit musim semi membusungkan tangannya saat bibir pria yang ia cintai, yang kini mendominasinya dari atas semakin mengemut keras _nipple_ tegangnya. Sedang tangannya memijat-mijat _junior_ nya di _bawah_ sana.

Selesai memainkan bibirnya di kedua _nipple_ Kuroko, Akashi menjalankan bibirnya ke bawah telinga kekasihnya, mengusal di sana. Menggigiti kecil dilanjut dengan mengemut daun telinganya. Kepala Kuroko mengalih ke samping, memberi akses lebih untuk sosok itu.

Lalu tangannya membawa wajah Kuroko agar menghadapnya, bibirnya naik dan mendaratkan kecupan di sudut mata kekasihnya, turun ke hidung, menggigit sekilas kemudian dilanjut dengan meraup rakus bibir Kuroko yang sudah membengkak.

Ciuman yang mereka bagi begitu intim. Saling melumat dan memagut, mengemut satu sama lain, seolah ingin memakan dari berbagai sisi, seolah tak ingin menyisakan apapun lagi. Sementara ciuman itu masih berlangsung, Akashi sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan bagian pribadi mereka di _bawah_ sana yang berhasil membuat Kuroko mendesah dalam pagutan mautnya bersama Akashi.

"Umpphhh~ mmphhh~" saliva merambat keluar membasahi dagu Kuroko, membuat Akashi semakin bernapsu mendominasi pria mungilnya ini. Sampai pukulan pelan pada dadanya membuat anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu melepas cumbuannya, menyadari kalau kekasihnya butuh bernapas. "Ugh... haahh… Sei- _kun_ h… ingin aku… mati ya? Hhh…"

Akashi hanya tersenyum lalu agak sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sempurna nan imut Kuroko dari atas. Apalagi dengan tampilan dan surainya yang acak-acaknya, ditambah saliva yang mengalir di dagunya, juga wajahnya yang memerah sembari mulutnya mengais udara.

Sekejab mata, Akashi melepas seluruh fabrik yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuangnya sejauh mungkin kemudian menempatkan diri di antara kaki Kuroko yang ia buka. Meremas-remas sensual bokong kekasihnya tanpa menunggu Kuroko pulih dari sensasi cumbuan maut pasangannya.

"Nngghh… S-sei- _kun_ …"

"Rasanya menunda itu sakit, Tetsuya. Jadi… boleh aku _masuk_ tanpa _foreplay_ lagi?"

Kuroko menatap kekasihnya sembari menelan ludah. Kalau Akashi masuk tanpa mempersiapkannya, itu pasti sakit sekali. Namun, ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya, kan? Jadi mengapa dirinya harus takut? Toh, rasa sakit itu akan hilang dan berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah bisa mereka bayangkan.

Maka Kuroko mengangguk, membuat Akashi tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan sekilas pada bibirnya.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu juga berbisik di depan bibir bengkak kekasihnya. "Aku tidak yakin akan lembut, tapi jika itu luar biasa sakit, Tetsuya bisa mencakar punggungku. _Ne_?

Si pemuda _bluenette_ mengangguk dan langsung memeluk bahu Akashi, seketika menghirup bau khas yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Dan ia agak berjengit saat kepala kejantanan Akashi menyapa pintu masuk _manhole_ nya.

Kuroko menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa perih yang mulai timbul saat kekasihnya sudah setengah jalan. Sampai ketika Akashi tiba-tiba masuk dalam sekali hentak, di saat itulah ia menanamkan giginya di bahu Akashi, menciptakan bekas gigitan yang amat kentara.

Akashi tidak langsung mengecek Kuroko, ia justru mulai menggerakkan dirinya maju-mundur sembari merasakan bagaimana _hole_ ketat Kuroko mencengkeram _miliknya_ kuat. Ia menggeram ketika rektum kekasihnya benar-benar menjepitnya, karena itu Akashi membawa bibirnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan itu dengan mencumbui leher Kuroko yang telah ternoda _kissmark_ nya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah merasakan gerakan konstan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Kepalanya mendongak, tangannya yang tadi bertengger di bahu Akashi kini sibuk meremas seprai. Kakinya terbuka lebar, memudahkan kekasihnya terus menghujamnya di _bawah_ sana.

Pemuda _bluenette_ itu yakin tubuhnya sudah tidak polos dari noda lagi. Pasti kekasih posesifnya itu meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ bahkan hingga ke lengan sampai bahunya.

"Aah! Ahh! S-sei- _kun_ hh!" desahan terus mengudara dari bibir Kuroko, dan Akashi tak kuasa untuk tak mencicip lagi bibir merah nan bengkak kekasihnya itu.

Akashi mencium Kuroko dengan masih menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur di _bawah_ sana. Kuroko yang mendapat pagutan dari kekasihnya pun mulai kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi. Perang lidah tak terelakkan, saliva kembali membasahi keduanya, sampai Kuroko merasa ia akan keluar. Akashi yang cepat tanggap pun membantu pria kesayangannya untuk klimaks dengan memijat kejantanan Kuroko.

Suara desahan kencang Kuroko teredam dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan suara kecipak saliva di antara mereka. Kuroko memuntahkan cairannya mengenai perut mereka berdua. Kepalanya jatuh terkulai, namun sebisa mungkin masih mengimbangi ciuman Akashi yang masih berlangsung.

Sampai pemuda biru muda itu merasa bahwa _milik_ kekasih _scarlet_ nya membesar di dalam sana, ia makin mengetatkan dinding rektumnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Akashi menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Kuroko, begitu banyak hingga pemain nomor 11 Seirin itu merasa penuh.

Pasca klimaks yang membuat Akashi agak lelah, ia agak menurunkan tubuhnya setelah tadi melepas cumbuannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah penuh keringat namun terlihat seksi milik kekasihnya. Anak tunggal Akashi Masaomi itu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Kuroko sebelum berucap pelan, namun berhasil membuat Kuroko menuruti itu dan pasrah entah sampai kapan ia akan gagahi.

"Berbalik, Tetsuya. Kau tahu bahwa ini belum berakhir, kan?"

Dan untuk beberapa jam ke depan, yang terdengar di dalam kamar itu hanya desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko ketika dia bersama Akashi mencoba berbagai gaya dalam percintaan mereka.

Pun yang tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ruangan itu kini hanyalah dihiasi dengan bau sex yang begitu kentara

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AkaKuro Network**

 **Secret Group Joined▼ – → Share – √ Notifications – •••**

 **Discussion – Members – Events – Photos – Files Search this group**

 **Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Add File Member 56 members**

 **Write something… + Add People to Group**

 **Invite by Email**

* * *

 **PINNED POST**

 **Mibuchi Reo** updated the description.

July 14

 **Selamat datang di AkaKuro Network. Pojok Jaringan AkaKuro—buat kamu-kamu yang diam-diam ngeshipping Akashi dan Kuroko. Yuk, gabung bersama kami! Bersama—kita ciptakan momen AkaKuro untuk kita sendiri! Asupan man asupan!**

 **Tertanda,**

 **AkaKuro's Rakuzan Team**

 **(Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, Mayuzumi Chihiro & Nebuya Eikichi)**

* * *

 **RECENT ACTIVITY**

 **Fujiwara** posted **video**.

Haruskah saya mengucapkan 'selamat menonton' dan 'semoga tenang di alam-Nya'?

 **[Camera 1]**

 **[Camera 3]**

 **[Camera 5]**

 **[Camera 6]**

Yang membedakan dari keempat video di atas adalah angle-nya. Saran saya sih tonton semuanya. Tapi kalau yang mau super jelas, pas adegan di ranjang Seijuurou-sama itu Camera 3. Sedangkan Camera 6 berlokasi di kamar mandi Seijuurou-sama.

Tugas saya selesai, kan? Semoga habis ini tidak dipecat:")))

 **July 18 – Like – Comment – Share**

 **56 people** like this.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** APA INI APA KENAPA BEGITU BANYAK PUTIH-PUTIH

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** KENAPA BEGITU BANYAK MERAH-MERAH

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** DASAR SEI-CHAN NYAMUK BESAR YANG SUKA GIGITIN TETCUYA – **30 people** like this.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** MATI AKUUUUUUUUUUUUU **#RIP**

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** ANJ—BERAPA RONDE ITU, KAMI-SAMA?!

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** SHYID TETSUYA TERNYATA MULUS JUGA. – **24 people** like this.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** ^WOI ATAS GUE! UDAH PUNYA PACAR, SEPUPU DIEMBAT JUGA.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** FAK! I AM GETTING HARD WATCHING THIS. FAK FAK FAK.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** ….. I AM SPEECHLESS, GOD. I DUNNO WHAT TO SAY OMFG. – **34 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** HOLYSHIT HOLYFUCK WHAT IS THIS?! KUROKO-CCHI YOU ARE SO—

* * *

 **Miyaji Kiyoshi** WOI ANJER ITU BERAPA RONDE KALIAN NGANU-NGANU NYA?! NJIR SAYA MIMISAN. NJIR SAYA GAKUAD TOLONG SAYA MAMAH – **41 people** like this.

* * *

 **Koganei Shinji** …saya butuh donor darah;((

* * *

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** …saya butuh donor darah;(( (2)

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** ANJIR

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** HAWT GEWLA – **24 people** like this.

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** FAK DI SAAT BEGINI AKU JOMBLO

* * *

 **Okamura Kenichi** DISITU AKU MERASA SYEUDIH

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** ...Tat-chin, main, yuk? **Himuro Tatsuya**

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** ^OI OI OI.

* * *

 **Fukui Kensuke** btw no comment. Serius no comment. **#RIP**

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** MAMAMIALEZATOSBEHAMAICHANCANGCUTKISEWARNAPINK ITU KENAPA KALO DILIAT DETAIL JADI HOT HOT GIMANA GITU SIH

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** Ryoutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **Kise**

* * *

 **Wei Liu** …mataku makin sipit liat ini.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** OI INI MAH FIX DOUJINNYA R-25!

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** HOT BANGET INI GAKUKU.

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shoichi #jarikeplesetteruspasgambar**

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** FUCKING HOLYSHIT

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** HOT! SO HOT! SIAPA YANG NYALAIN KOMPOR DI DEKET TAIGA WEH, SIAPAAAAAAAAA – **23 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** KEPOLOSANKU TERNODA;(((

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** …Atsushi kau ini bicara apa sih! **Murasakibara**

* * *

 **Himuro Tatsuya** polos apanya. Aku yakin kau sudah pernah ngapa-ngapain sama Furihata. **Kagami** **Taiga**

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** YAAMVUN APA INI

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** UGH CAMERA 6 GA NAHANNNN – **50 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** THEY HAVE SEXY BADIIIIIH – **10 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** WHITE-SOFT-SKIN! UGH NICE ABS AKASHY – **12 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** JADI PENGEN MEGANG

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** EH ENGGA DENG YANG JELAS INI HAWT:")

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** TERIMA KASIH FUJIWARA. ASUPAN INI MEMBUATKU BASAH! – **54 people** like this.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** untung kita ga shipperingan pas ada Kuroko atau Akashi. Bisa wafat kita semua.

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** GILA GUE GA NYANGKA TERNYATA MEREKA GINI KALO UDAH NGANU. AH, BERARTI KEMAMPUAN STALKER LU DULU MASIH KALAH, JI **Nijimura** BUKTINYA LU GA BISA DAPET YANG BEGINI – **32 people** like this.

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** HEH! YAKALI GUE NYARI MATI SAMPE PUNYA YANG BEGINIAN.

* * *

 **Nijumura Shuuzo** FAK SEMAKIN DI PLAY ULANG SEMAKIN TEGANG. SIYAL

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** Ji…

* * *

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** apaan?

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** mau gua bantu? – **20 people** like this.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** ^WEW ANJIR ATASKU TERNYATA KEBELET BALIKAN JUGA – **10** **people** like this.

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari** BTW BUAT AKAKURO TERIMA KASIH KALYAN TELAH MENYESATKANKU BEGITU DALAM. KESESAT SAMPE KAMAR SHIN-CHAN PULA:( – **17 people** like this.

* * *

 **Momoi Satsuki** **Takao** DO YOU MEAN WHAT I AM THINKING? AW MIDORIN AW TERNYATAH – **27 people** like this.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** SAYA KETINGGALAN ANJIR

* * *

 **Aida Riko** OMFG MURAHIMU IKUTAN PRAKTEK, AOKISE PUN, LALU MIDOTAKA, KIYOHYUU GIMANA OI? WAIT MAYUOGI APA KABAR – **38 people** like this.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** LUAR BIASA. AKAKURO MEMANG LUAR BIASA – **51 people** like this.

* * *

 **Aida Riko** BAHKAN NIJIHAI PUN OTW BALIKAN—DENGAN TERM KEREN 'MAKE-UP SEX' UHUUUY – **19 people** like this.

* * *

 **Nijimuro Shuuzo** njir. Lu waras kan, **Haizaki**?

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** GA! ITU BAJAK.

* * *

 **Nijimuro Shuuzo** alah boong. Gue otw rumah lu.

* * *

 **Haizaki Shougo** OI JANGAN. WOI NIJI. WOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou** wow. Nice video.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** ^IYA DWONK. HOT KAN MEREKA?!

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** eh… bentar…

* * *

Mibuchi langsung sadar diri. Membelalakkan matanya melihat nama itu. Ah, positif thinking, paling akun palsu. Maka Mibuchi pun mengklik nama akun itu untuk melihat profilnya. Tetapi menyesallah dia. Karena itu sungguhan profil kapten basketnya.

Hal itu pun dilakukan oleh seluruh member AkaKuro Network dan langsung komat-kamit, ngacir lagi ke grup untuk melihat siapa yang memasukkan Akashi.

TAWAT SUDAH RIWAYAT MEREKA.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fujiwara** invited **Akashi Seijuurou** to this group.

 **Fujiwara** invited **Kuroko Tetsuya** to this group.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** joined this group.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** joined this group.

 **July 18 – Like – Comment – Share**

 **Fujiwara, Akashi Seijuurou** and **Kuroko Tetsuya** like this.

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** FUJIWARA-SAN YOU TRAITOR-SSUUUU T_T – **54 people** like this.

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro #RIPHAYAMA #RIPDIRIINI #RIPSEMUAMEMBERDISINI** – **55 people** like this.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** lah… kok…

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** WANJIR APAAN NIH

* * *

 _ **See all comments**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **RECENT ACTIVITY**

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Wow. Bagus ya. Nice place to play, to hide, to do everything behind me. Setelah status ga jelas waktu itu. Setelah insiden CCTV apartemenku. Sekarang kalian memanfaatkan kepala pelayanku untuk dapat ini?

Bagus. Luar biasa. Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata otak kalian boleh juga.

 **Mayuzumi** -san, btw, wow. Ga nyangka. Jadi, kemarin kau menguntitku dan Tetsuya? Lalu memasang kamera juga?

BAGUS. LUAR BIASA. I AM SPEECHLESS KAWAN SETELAH MELIHAT SEMUA POSTINGAN DI SINI.

Terima kasih btw. Tunggu hadiah dariku dan Tetsuya, kay?

Sekian.

MOHON BANTUANNYA, SENPAI-TACHI. DAKU MASIH BARU DI SINI.

TENANG. AKU PUNYA BANYAK FOTO AKASHI DAN KUROKO KOK, MAU YANG APA? BERPAKAIAN, HALF-NAKED ATAU NUDE SEKALIAN?

DITUNGGU YA!

 **July 18 – Like Comment – Share**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** like this.

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo** AMPUN SEI-CHAN AMPUUUUUN

* * *

 **Hayama Kotaro** TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI AKASHI AMPUUUUUN

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI AKASHI AMPUUUUUN (2)

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta** TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI AKASHI AMPUUUUUN (3)

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI AKASHI AMPUUUUUN (4)

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga** TOLONG AMPUNI KAMI AKASHI AMPUUUUUN (69)

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** iya aku nguntit kalian, emang kenapa? Suka-suka dong. Iya aku masang kamera di kamar Tetsuya, emang kenapa? Bersyukurlah banyak yang dukung kalian, coba engga. – **55 people** like this.

* * *

 **Alexandra Garcia** ^THIS

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou** oke. See you guys. Hadiah kalian otw.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki** TEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK – **55 people** like this.

* * *

 **See all comments**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **Yumi's note;**

 **Hola,** long time no see. How long I didn't update this? And now, its already end when I up this. I am sorry. I am truly sorry.

Actually, I feel frustrated how to end this fic. Beside of the lack of ma humor, I am missing the plot. Dan yang tersisa hanya apa yang kalian baca barusan:")

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena terkesan ninggalin fic ini, waktu itu laptop rusak jadi draft ilang—dan mood ga nyampe.

But, hopefully, you guys like this. Thanks a lot for those who stays with me here. Read this fic till the end, you guys are gold! Lav yall.

Thanks a lot! I am nothing without ya guys! See ya again!

Mind to gimme ur opinion of this?

Thanks!

 **Best regards,**

 **Yumi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **Awal bagaimana Akashi mengetahui keberadaan grup laknat itu…**

Sehabis _menghajar_ habis kekasihnya entah sampai berapa ronde, Akashi merasa lapar. Ia malas untuk turun dan berniat menelpon kepala pelayan keluarganya, tetapi kenapa sudah beberapa kali dibel tak dijawab juga? Jadilah Akashi kesal dan bangkit untuk memakai celana piyama kemudian berlalu ke lantai bawah.

Akashi memanggil Fujiwara yang biasanya akan langsung datang seketika itu juga. Namun lihat, sepertinya di sini ada yang aneh. Fujiwara tidak terlihat di mana pun, maka Akashi memutuskan untuk ke ruangan sosok itu. Ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memarahi kepala pelayan keluarganya itu.

Tetapi karena di ruangannya pun tak ada, Akashi menghela napas kesal. Kemudian saat ada _maid_ yang lewat (ke mana saja maid itu) Akashi pun menanyakan soal keberadaan Fujiwara. Si _maid_ langsung menjawab bahwa terakhir kali ia melihat Fujiwara adalah di ruang CCTV. Maka pemuda _scarlet_ itu secepat kilat mendatangi ruangan tersebut.

"Fujiwa—" ucapan Akashi langsung terhenti ketika ia menyipit curiga pada layar komputer yang ditatap Fujiwara. Dalam diam, Akashi mendekati kepala pelayan kepercayaannya dan berhenti di belakangnya. Dan matanya makin menyipit ketika melihat bahwa monitor itu menampilkan halaman _facebook_ , juga sebuah grup.

Yang lebih mengagetkan Akashi adalah bahwasanya sosok di depannya mem _posting video_ dengan _cover_ dirinya dan Kuroko.

Akashi langsung berdeham. Dan saat tangan Fujiwara ingin mengklik tanda silang di pojok kanan, Akashi langsung mengancam.

"Jangan dikeluarkan atau kau akan mendapat masalah."

"Seijuurou- _sama_ …"

"Minggir."

"T-tapi…"

"Minggir, Fujiwara."

"B-baik."

Fujiwara hanya bisa berdoa untuk nasib masing-masing anggota grup itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat majikannya mengundang akun pribadi milik Akashi dan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam grup yang sejak tadi menjadi atensi mereka.

"Jadi ini yang waktu itu mereka ributkan." Akashi ber _monolog_ yang hanya didiamkan Fujiwara.

"Bagus ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sama seperti mereka." Lalu pemuda _scarlet_ itu menyerang bawahannya.

"S-saya hanya dimintai tolong."

" _Tsk_. Lihat saja apa yang bisa kuperbuat pada mereka."

Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri di kamar yang tiba-tiba diundang untuk bergabung ke grup yang ia tak mengerti, mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat postingan-postingan di sana. Dan ia seketika merinding melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

 _Jadi ini yang mereka ributkan waktu itu_ … Kuroko bergumam sambil terus sesekali mengernyit ngeri pada apapun yang tertera di dinding grup itu. Dan dalam hati berdoa, semoga mereka tenang di sisi-Nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good bye!**

 **See you again!**

 **Thanks a lot untuk semua yang sudah review;**

 **Shiznami. Kuhaku. kacang metal. wulancho95. Hanbin -ah. NoVisH19. PreciousPanda. loveakakuro. arannis. Ten Aziichi. sareyerana. Seijuurou Eisha. Vaa Choco. Chwe S. Kaa. Hikaru. BaekSooya99. saya orchestra. Akkurren612. Oto Ichiiyan. Hanyo4. Genoveva El. Kynha-Chan. adelia santi. stlvyesung. Akari Kareina. Cinta Killua. Ihfaherdiati395. Oranyellow-chan. Siska Yairawati Putri. wyda. Ariellin. fuyu cassiopeia. little lily. wulancholee. shiko-chan. macaroon waffle. ismira. irashinminra. Shinju Hatsune. Raa. BlackAzure29. inspirit94er. AnnaCitra2748. Rikka. PhysoLove10. kyoonel1220. cupicakeu. eti nexapel. Healice Adelia. jeyminnie. akashibasuke. Jooxxy. sgrcaca. MayuOgiShipper. Genoveva El (2). YukineReina. Akashi Yukina. Botol Gas. Fushi-chan411. im. 123. KJhwang. akakurofamily. narakura. ryuelchan. THANKS A LOT MUMUMU.**


End file.
